Twisted
by Stormfeather of IceClan
Summary: Brightpaw was never normal. From birth she was trained to kill ThunderClan's leader so that ShadowClan could thrive. Her destiny wasn't meant to be glorious—it was twisted in webs of lies and hatred. And we all know revenge is a powerful rage.
1. Before

BEFORE

My name is Brightkit. I know, you see my name and assume that I have some kind of great destiny built from one of StarClan's famous prophecies. Or that I live a regular, happy life filled with love and family. Maybe even achieving a high rank in the Clan, like deputy or leader.

But that is not my story.

I wasn't born to be a hero. I didn't come to leave my legacy with the Clans. Kit tales like those weren't meant for me. My whole life was spent being used. By everyone. And the thing is, I wasn't even bothered by it. I _let_ everything happen—I didn't even try to stop it.

I could've just blamed someone else—like Hawkstar for his twisted plans or StarClan for not stopping this madness or even my mother for not fighting hard enough for me. But it wasn't any of them that caused this. I sat there and made my choices.

I spent my whole life trying to be an obedient warrior. I tried to follow orders and remain loyal to ShadowClan, even if that meant breaking moral codes. I'm not perfect. I was never meant to be.

I'm just Brightkit, a she-cat from ShadowClan. I wasn't a monster. I was a kit who was lied to and twisted to be a hardened warrior.

And this _is_ my story.

* * *

"My daughter is not going to be your little puppet spy, Hawkstar!" a voice spat. Brightkit raised her head and blinked sleepily. She recognized that voice—it was her mother, Willowleaf. The kit rose to her paws and shook her ginger and white fur, sending moss bits scattering onto the dirt floor.

The nursery felt cold and empty without her mother. Sure, Brightkit's siblings were both snoring quietly in the corner, but it wasn't the same.

"Mother?" she whispered, stepping out into the clearing. She squinted from the harsh sunlight and waited for her vision to adjust. Willowleaf stood facing a large black tom, her green eyes staring at him harshly. "What's going on?" she asked curiously, her head slightly tilting to the side.

Her mother sighed and shook her head, "It's nothing, Brightkit. Go back to your siblings."

The dark tom scoffed, "Honestly, Willowleaf? You can't hide her away into the nursery. She deserves to know."

"She is two moons old, Darkfeather. Ease off," the cream-furred queen warned, her tone sharp as she took a protective stance in front of the ShadowClan deputy. "Tell Hawkstar to find another victim for his insane plan," she snapped.

Brightkit's blue eyes darted between the two. She was confused. Hawkstar was ShadowClan's leader, what could he possibly want with her? And what about Cinderkit and Whitekit? Did he want them too?

"Stop being foolish," Darkfeather growled. "You know what ThunderClan did to your mate—her _father_. Hawkstar finally is offering some chance of redemption for our Clan and you want to squander it just because you're afraid?"

"What are you afraid of?" Brightkit couldn't help but ask. She stared at her mother with honest eyes.

The queen's gaze softened when she looked at her kit. "I don't want anything to happen to you, darling. The world isn't safe," she admitted, stroking her tail down Brightkit's spine in a soothing manner.

Darkfeather's eyes filled with realization. "Hey," he murmured, bending his head down so that he was Brightkit's eye level, "have you ever wanted to be a hero?" he asked.

The little kit blinked shyly at him and she took a few nervous steps backwards. "I—I don't know. Could I be a hero?" she wondered. Brightkit had never been a hero before. Usually it was Cinderkit who got to be the leader when she and her siblings would play games.

"You can do anything," Darkfeather answered honestly. "You could be a medicine cat or a deputy or ShadowClan's new leader," he promised. Brightkit's eyes widened with excitement and the tom grinned. He was winning her over. "You could even save ShadowClan!" he mewed excitedly, smiling widely at the kit.

Brightkit inhaled sharply. Saving ShadowClan? That's something that she could only dream of. "Really?" she murmured, her tail swishing against the ground.

"Really," Darkfeather nodded, "and Hawkstar knows you could be a hero. He wants me to help you become one."

Willowleaf glared. "Stop filling her head with lies!" she hissed. "Brightkit is not going anywhere!" She reached out a paw and pushed the little kit behind her.

"I haven't said anything that wasn't true," Darkfeather defended. He returned his gaze to Brightkit, "You can be ShadowClan's greatest warrior," he repeated.

Brightkit glanced at her mother, "Why can't I be a great warrior?" she questioned.

Willowleaf shook her head, "It's not the life you think it is, Brightkit. You aren't ready."

The ginger and white she-cat fluffed her fur in anger, "I'm ready!" she argued. "I promise I am! I'll work hard!"

Darkfeather smiled in triumph, "You aren't going to win, Willowleaf. Besides, nothing's going to happen. She'll be fine. And you have Whitekit and Cinderkit to worry about as well. Leave Brightkit to Hawkstar," he persuaded.

The queen let out the breath she'd been holding. She knew she had lost. Her face lowered so that she could stare Brightkit in the eyes. "You listen to me," Willowleaf meowed firmly, "I want you to be careful. Listen to Darkfeather and _do not_ try and get in over your head. Wait and observe and protect yourself," she instructed.

Brightkit stared at her with wide eyes and Willowleaf felt her walls slowly crumble away. She wrapped her body around her young daughter and hugged her fiercely. "I love you, Brightkit," she whispered, a small tear escaping her eye. "Please don't get too caught up in Hawkstar and ShadowClan. Don't forget yourself."

The kit buried her nose into her mother's soft, familiar brown fur. "It's not like I'm leaving, mother," she mewed lightly, "I'm right here."

Willowleaf drew away and shook her head, a pained smile on her graceful face, "You don't understand now, but you will someday," she murmured. "You're going to do great things, little one. I know it."

Brightkit grinned cheerfully, "I'll try," she promised.

* * *

"She's a bit small, don't you think?" Hawkstar muttered, nudging Brightkit with his large brown paw. She caught herself from falling sideways and stood back up with a quiet huff. She didn't enjoy being pushed around. "What about her brother or sister?"

Darkfeather shrugged, his eyes scanning over her, "She's the least threatening of the three and she listens well," he reported.

Darkfeather had brought her to the leader's den a few moments ago. It was dark and musty and the ground was damp even though it hadn't rained in days. Brightkit had gotten to see the ShadowClan leader first hand, and from what she had observed, he was very rude. She thought he was going to make her a great warrior, but so far all he'd done was compare her to her siblings.

Hawkstar's cold amber eyes stared at her, "Do you know why you're here?" he asked.

Brightkit blinked up at him with her large, innocent eyes. The ones kits would use when they were trying to get out of trouble. "I'm going to be ShadowClan's hero," she said proudly, her chest slightly puffed.

The leader snorted at her words and shot her an amused glance, "I suppose you are. You'll be a fine warrior, Brightkit. Now tell me, are you aware of the other Clans that surround the lake?"

The kit tilted her head, a habit she had adopted whenever she was thinking something over. "Sometimes Whitekit and I pretend to be WindClan warriors that are attacking camp and Cinderkit is ShadowClan's leader," she mewed.

Hawkstar nodded impatiently, "And ThunderClan you know of them, right?"

"Yes."

"Do you remember a few moons ago when ThunderClan warriors attacked our camp? Your father was one of our many warriors that died in the war," the leader reminded. Brightkit flinched. She didn't know much about her father, but it was still a very tender topic. "ShadowClan was nearly wiped out after that attack," he continued, "but somehow, we found a way to survive."

Brightkit stared at the ground, "Why did ThunderClan have to kill all those cats?" she asked quietly.

Darkfeather shook his head, speaking up from the side of the den, "They aren't good cats, Brightkit. You can't forgive them for taking so many innocent lives."

The she-cat nodded slowly, "Why didn't StarClan stop them?"

"StarClan is wise; they knew that ShadowClan would pull through. However, ThunderClan still lurks and I fear that if they were to launch another attack our Clan would be destroyed permanently," Hawkstar revealed.

Brightkit's ears angled forward with interest.

The ShadowClan leader rested his tail on the she-cat's shoulder and he looked at her with complete serious. "You can save ShadowClan, Brightkit. Your name will be spoken of for seasons to come," he boasted, amber eyes wide with excitement.

She narrowed her eyes, "Me? How?"

Hawkstar chuckled and nodded slowly, "You'll protect us from ThunderClan. You'll be our hero."

* * *

 **ALLEGIANCES**

 **ThunderClan**

 **Leader**

Lionstar – huge golden tabby with amber eyes

 **Deputy**

Brackenpelt – muscular ginger tabby tom with darker stripes and green eyes

 **Medicine Cat**

Sparrowfeather – small tawny she-cat _(apprentice, Featherpaw)_

 **Warriors**

Rippleclaw – black tom with white paws

Hazelfoot – gray she-cat _(apprentice, Tigerpaw)_

Amberpelt – ginger she-cat _(apprentice, Sandpaw)_

Snowflight – large white tom with amber eyes _(apprentice, Rainpaw)_

Pebblefoot – gray and white tom

Sootwhisker – gray she- cat with black speckles

Nightstorm – black and white tom with blue eyes

 **Apprentices**

Tigerpaw – dark ginger tabby

Rainpaw – dark gray tom

Featherpaw – light brown she-cat

Sandpaw – ginger she-cat

 **Queens**

Dovefeather – small, silver she-cat with blue eyes; expecting Pebblefoot's kits

 **Elders**

Fernshade – brown she-cat with green eyes

Shallowpool – dark tabby tom

 **ShadowClan**

 **Leader**

Hawkstar – dark brown tom with cold amber eyes

 **Deputy**

Darkfeather – huge black tom

 **Medicine Cat**

Emberpelt – light ginger she-cat

 **Warriors**

Flightwing – white tom _(apprentice, Leafpaw)_

Shellclaw – gray she-cat with green eyes

Rowanfoot – muscular tabby tom

Sharpfang – black and white tom

 **Apprentices**

Leafpaw – pretty dappled she-cat

 **Queens**

Willowleaf – cream furred she-cat with green eyes; nursing Ashclaw's kits (Whitekit – white tom with blue eyes / Cinderkit – small gray she-cat with green eyes / Brightkit – ginger and white she-cat with blue eyes)

 **Elders**

Lakeshade – blue-gray she-cat

 **RiverClan**

 **Leader**

Mallowstar – pretty brown she-cat with green eyes

 **Deputy**

Swiftfoot – gray and white tom

 **Medicine Cat**

Tawnyleaf – tortoiseshell she-cat _(apprentice, Thistlepaw)_

 **Warriors**

Ravenfeather – black she-cat

Graypelt – gray tom _(apprentice, Pikepaw)_

Finchwing – ginger tom

Brambletalon – dark tabby tom

Larchfur – brown she-cat

Minnowstream – calico she-cat with blue eyes _(apprentice, Ivypaw)_

Honeytail – ginger and white she-cat

Lightstep – silver she-cat _(apprentice, Owlpaw)_

 **Apprentices**

Thistlepaw – dark brown tom

Ivypaw – white she-cat with green eyes

Owlpaw – black and white tom

Pikepaw – light brown tom

 **Queens**

Quietrain – light gray she-cat; expecting Brambletalon's kits

 **Elders**

Russetwhisker – small black tom

Shrewfang – black and white tom

 **WindClan**

 **Leader**

Rushstar – light brown tom

 **Deputy**

Patchfur – black and white tom

 **Medicine Cat**

Petalwhisker – pretty calico she-cat

 **Warriors**

Icefang – white she-cat

Fawnheart – gentle brown she-cat

Scorchstep – dark ginger tom _(apprentice, Bluepaw)_

Goldensky – light golden tom

Hailcloud – gray tom

Dappleheart – calico she-cat _(apprentice, Heatherpaw)_

Mothflight – tortoiseshell she-cat

Nettlewhisker – black tom

 **Apprentices**

Heatherpaw – light gray and white she-cat

Bluepaw – gray-blue she-cat

 **Queens**

Mossystone – pretty gray she-cat with green eyes; nursing Nettlewhisker's kits (Mintkit – small silver she-cat / Tumblekit – dark brown tom)

 **Elders**

Wavepelt – mottled brown tabby

Sorrelfeather – calico she-cat

 **Cats Outside the Clans**

Kenzie – pretty tortoiseshell she-cat | loner

Finn – ginger tom | lives at the Horseplace

Ally – light brown she-cat | lives at the Horseplace

* * *

 **Thank you for clicking on my story! I hope you enjoy this crazy, crazy ride. Please leave me a review with your thoughts or if you have questions! I'd love to hear your feedback—it helps me improve my writing skills.**

 **Can't wait to share Brightkit and her story with all of you!**

 **-Stormyyy**


	2. Chapter 1: Secrets

CHAPTER 1 – Secrets

* * *

 _They worked me hard that winter. Every day was a new unforgiving torture. There were certain ways to behave and speak, certain ways on how to sit and to hunt. Hawkstar made sure to nail his beliefs into my brain._

" _ThunderClan is evil."_

 _That saying would rattle around in my skull for hours._

* * *

 _Four moons later_

Brightkit crouched low to the ground, gliding silently through the forest. Her ginger and white pelt was caked with mud, allowing her to easily mix in with her surroundings. Her muscles had become defined and hardened after a long leaf-bare of constant training, though they were hidden beneath a thick coat of fluffy kit-fur.

She scanned her surroundings, searching for any signs of life.

Some trampled flowers caught Brightkit's attention. The stems had been bent in the direction of the Twoleg nest that lied in the heart of ShadowClan's territory. She nodded to herself and took off at a faster pace, bounding quietly through the woods.

A lot had changed about Brightkit since she had first started working with Darkfeather. Over the moons she had lost more of her pudge, leaving her thin and wiry. Her mind had also become sharpened. She paid more attention to cat's body language and the way they said their words. And, over time, her personality had also become hardened. She was more guarded with her words, though she kept a soft spot for her siblings and mother—and Darkfeather.

She approached the Twoleg nest with caution. The woods were quiet as far as she could hear, and nothing seemed to be stirring around the clearing.

Brightkit tasted the air and stalked through the brush, staying hidden from sight.

 _Where are you?_ She wondered.

Suddenly a figure appeared from the fence. The shadow paced across the top, eyeing the woods carefully.

The she-cat grinned to herself and made her way around the nest, staying out of sight by using the low hanging branches at the edge of the clearing.

Once she was successfully behind the figure she began to creep across the open space, moving quickly since she was no longer under cover. She reached the fence and positioned herself carefully before leaping up, grabbing the top of the wood with her claws and hulling herself up the rest of the way.

Letting out a quiet snarl, Brightkit tackled the figure, sending them both tumbling to the ground.

The two struggled momentarily, but the cat was already stunned from the impact, allowing Brightkit to place an unsheathed paw on their throat.

"Gotcha," she said, letting out a quiet chuckle.

Darkfeather rolled his eyes and pushed her off with a large black paw. "That was good. It took you a while to get here though," he admitted gruffly.

"That's all?" she asked.

The ShadowClan deputy got to his paws and shook his pelt. "Don't be needy for praise, Brightkit. You'll get cocky," he chastised.

"Okay," she mumbled quietly. She didn't like it when Darkfeather corrected her. It made her feel like she let him down.

He gave her a small smile, "I'll report your progress to Hawkstar when we get to camp. You should get some rest . . . and for StarClan's sake wash that mud out of your fur. You look like a walking disaster."

She grinned at him and bounded towards the pine forest. "Hurry up then slow-slug. You're no fun when you're grumpy!" she teased.

* * *

 _My siblings were what kept my innocence throughout my first five moons. Even though Cinderkit and I would often fight about why I had to leave camp all day, in the end she still had my back through everything. And Whitekit was always my voice of reason. He always seemed to know the right thing to do. Sometimes I thought he was too innocent for ShadowClan._

* * *

"Brightkit!" Cinderkit cheered in excitement. The fluffy gray she-cat tackled her sister playfully and the two began to wrestle.

"Be easy on her, Cinderkit, she's been out all day," Willowleaf called from the nursery entrance.

Cinderkit rolled her eyes, "Brightkit is a tough warrior," she mewed.

"Not as tough as me," a voice said playfully. The two sisters turned to see their brother, Whitekit, crouched behind them with flexed muscles. "Little WindClan cats will never beat a ShadowClan warrior like me!" he exclaimed before leaping and tackling them both to the ground.

The three of them yowled and laughed gleefully, chasing each other around the clearing. Brightkit was grateful for her brother and sister. Through all her hard training they are what kept her childish kit-side intact. She could forget all the words of revenge Hawkstar had spent moons whispering into her ears. She could be herself, even if it was just for a little while.

The siblings finally decided to call their wrestling to a draw when their stomachs began to rumble with hunger.

Brightkit glanced hungrily over the fresh-kill pile before choosing a small sparrow and finding a place for the three of them to sit.

"What did you do today?" Whitekit asked, taking a large bite from his mouse.

She shrugged, "Darkfeather made me track his scent trail around the whole territory. It took forever to find him."

Cinderkit tipped her head, "Why can't you ever stay here in camp with us? You always miss out when we play games or visit the elders."

Brightkit flattened her ears, "I just can't. You'll understand someday."

Cinderkit frowned, "Don't talk down on us like we're the kits and you're a warrior. All _three_ of us are six moons old."

"There are just some things I just can't explain, Cinderkit!"

Whitekit intervened, shooting them both small glares, "Can you two knock it off? Brightkit will tell us when she's ready."

The two sisters shot each other guilty glances and muttered quiet apologies before returning to their meal, leaving the group in an uncomfortable silence.

Okay, so sometimes keeping secrets from her siblings was really hard.

* * *

 **Hope you all liked it! Let me know if you're enjoying the story so far.**

 **-Stormyyy**


	3. Chapter 2: Until Dawn

**Your reviews are so kind everyone! Thank you all so much! You all inspire me!**

 **And also, there is a reason why the main charrie's name is Brightkit, despite her destiny. Just hold on tight and all will be explained ;)**

* * *

CHAPTER 2 – Until Dawn

"Psst! Brightkit!" a fluffy paw gently nudged her in the side of the head.

The Brightkit groaned quietly. It felt like she'd hardly gotten to close her eyes before being prodded awake once more. One blue eye slid open and focused on the figure standing above her. "What do you want, Whitekit? It's hardly dawn."

"Let's go explore the forest," her brother whispered, his tail swishing in excitement.

Brightkit rolled over in her nest, "I've been into the forest loads of times. You aren't missing anything," she mumbled.

"Not all of us get to be as special as you, Brightkit. Now hurry up," he remarked quietly before padding out of the nursery.

She sighed and slowly got to her paws, shaking the moss bits from her pelt. The nursery was silent now that her brother had gone. Her mother, Willowleaf, was snoring quietly in the corner of the small den and Cinderkit was missing from her nest.

Brightkit stepped into the clearing, her eyes quickly fixing on her brother and sister waiting patiently by the dirtplace tunnel. "You can't just sneak out of camp," she warned, padding closer. "Hawkstar will have your tails."

Cinderkit rolled her eyes, "Great StarClan, Brightkit, you're no fun anymore. All you want do is follow Hawkstar around like he's your Twoleg."

The ginger and white she-cat bristled, "Don't be jealous."

"Believe me," Cinderkit snapped. "I'm not."

Whitekit growled, his tail twitching in annoyance, "I wanted us to explore together as _siblings._ StarClan, you two are worse than whiny WindClan warriors."

Cinderkit's ears flattened and she looked away, "Sorry," she muttered.

Brightkit managed a small, forced smile, "It's not your fault."

* * *

The kits managed to wriggle themselves through the gaps in the dirtplace and into the pine woods. Whitekit and Cinderkit's eyes widened in awe at the beautiful scenery; the forest was lovely, even when covered in a thick blanket of snow. Some of the branches hung lower, making the path look even more mysterious. And since the sun hadn't risen yet, the sky was a pretty dark gray.

"Oh my," Cinderkit breathed. "I can't believe you get to train here every day."

Brightkit laughed, "You haven't even seen the real woods yet! We should go to the shore and see the lake," she suggested.

Whitekit glanced around, "Is that close? Have you ever seen the lake? Is it as big as Leafpaw says?" he asked.

"I don't know if it's close," Brightkit admitted. "I'm not allowed to leave the forest or go near the borders. Honestly, I've never seen the lake."

Cinderkit nudged her sister, "I guess we'll just have to go see it for ourselves then. No more goody-goody for you," she joked.

The two she-cats laughed and bounded ahead, snow kicking up in their wake. Whitekit followed behind more slowly, his blue eyes twinkling with happiness. It was nice to see his sisters finally getting along.

* * *

 _ShadowClan territory often got written off as some dense, muddy pine forest. But it was really the opposite. The trees were green and lush, easy for climbing practice. And the territory didn't reek of crowfood—it smelled like home. Pine sap and wild flowers._

* * *

It wasn't hard for Brightkit to track the lake. The fishy smell of the water invaded her nose once they were a few fox-lengths from camp. The three kits stumbled through the snowy forest, their eyes wide at the beautiful frost coating the grass and leaves.

"I can see it!" Whitekit squeaked, his tall form allowed him to see above the weeds. "It's so big. I've never even seen anything like it!" The fluffy tom sped up his pace and dashed ahead, disappearing from sight.

"Wait for me!" Cinderkit called and chased after her brother, leaving Brightkit alone.

The ginger and white she-cat shook her head sadly. She wished she could be that carefree again. She missed the simple, easy life of a kit. Part of her would always yearn to get those days back.

"Oh my StarClan," Brightkit breathed. She had finally cleared her way through the dense foliage. In front of her stretched an enormous lake, its water shining a clear crystal blue. Across the water, faintly recognizable in the distance, was a large Twoleg building. She could also make out the small island where Gatherings were held every full moon.

Cinderkit squealed, snapping Brightkit's attention towards the shoreline. Her brother and sister were splashing in the water, letting loud shrieks of delight.

"Come on, Brightkit!" Whitekit called. "Forget Hawkstar's orders for once!"

The she-cat hesitated; _StarClan knows he'll kill me for this. But I don't want Cinderkit and Whitekit to think I'm a soft kittypet._ "Okay I'm coming!" she called and bounded forward before leaping into the water. "Hahaha! You tiny little ShadowClan warriors will never beat me, Brightstar of RiverClan!" She crowed, swatting water into Whitekit's face.

"I'll get you for that, fish-breath!"

* * *

The three kits stayed by the water until the pale pink streaks in the sky began to fade. They knew they could only stay shortly after dawn before some cat would notice their absence.

"I wish we could do this every day," Cinderkit sighed wistfully. "I miss you, Brightkit. Why did you have to grow up so fast?"

Brightkit glanced away, "I wish I didn't."

* * *

 **Review and tell me whose your favorite of the three siblings so far!(:**

 **Also, I'm writing for an essay contest that ends next week, so that's why I took so long to update. Sorry :)**

 **-Stormy**


	4. Chapter 3: Final Assessment

CHAPTER 3 – Final Assessment

"Why are you so exhausted today?" Hawkstar growled, giving Brightkit a small cuff over the ear. "This is the third time I've caught you daydreaming." The two were sitting near the Highrock, using its overhang to shelter themselves from the falling snow.

Brightkit looked away, "I know. I'm sorry."

The ShadowClan leader gave a small sigh, "Can you at least stay awake enough to practice with Leafpaw? Then you can rest." Brightkit nodded. "Good. Now meet me in the training hollow after you get something to eat." He flicked his tail and padded away, muttering under his breath.

Brightkit sighed and rolled her eyes before heading towards the fresh-kill pile. She glanced over it quickly and snatched a small sparrow, devouring it hungrily.

"Brightkit!" a familiar voice called.

The ginger and white she-cat turned her head to see her mother. "Willowleaf," she purred, her tail swishing happily.

Willowleaf gave a small smile, "How are you? How's training?"

"It's great. I'm practicing hard, mother," Brightkit informed. "Soon you won't have to worry about Lionstar. I'll protect the Clan. I'll keep everyone safe," she promised.

Willowleaf's smile faded, "You don't have to do that, Brightkit," she said seriously.

The kit looked confused, "Of course I do. I have to make sure that ThunderClan won't ever threaten our Clan again."

"ShadowClan isn't dying, Brightkit. Hawkstar is just . . . scared. We only have _four_ warriors. He's just being paranoid," Willowleaf pointed out, glancing around the empty clearing. "And I don't think killing Lionstar is the answer."

Brightkit's face twitched in annoyance. Her mother didn't know what she was talking about. "How would _you_ know anything about that?" the kit spat. "You've spent these last six moons cramped inside the nursery! Don't you remember what they did to dad?" she asked desperately.

Her face felt hot from anger. She had never spoken about her father before. Willowleaf had briefly told her kits that he was a brave warrior who ended up dying in a ThunderClan border skirmish, but she had never truly spoken about him since. _"It was quick_ ," she had said, referring to her mate's death, _"quick and painless."_

Now the queen was stunned in silence, her face a blank of emotion. "You don't know everything, Brightkit. No matter how much Hawkstar tells you."

The kit scoffed and hurried away, shaking her head in disgust.

* * *

 _I know it was cruel. But I was cruel. And I hadn't realized that that was the last thing I'd ever say to her._

* * *

"I hope you're ready," Hawkstar said, his sharp eyes scanning the little she-cat. He was perched on a small pile of boulders at the edge of the training clearing. On his right side was Darkfeather, his glossy black fur making him look more like a shadow than cat. To the left of Darkfeather sat Flightwing, Shellclaw, Rowanfoot, the Clan's three senior warriors.

Brightkit's stomach twisted nervously. She'd never had such an audience before. Usually it had just been either Darkfeather or Flightwing mentoring her alongside Leafpaw.

"To be a successful warrior in battle you must be able to outwit and outfight your enemy, no matter how bigger or stronger or faster they are," Hawkstar began. "By now, I'm sure you are well prepared with ShadowClan's style of fighting. But the other Clans are a different matter."

Shellclaw spoke up from her position on the rocks, "In ThunderClan you will encounter completely different fighting techniques. Because of the dense undergrowth, they like to strike quickly and then disappear into the brambles."

Hawkstar nodded, "They tough opponents, but not impossible if you keep your mind about you."

"WindClan is located on the far side of ThunderClan. You'll probably be hearing about them crossing the borders. Their warriors are small but fast. They'll easily defeat you by tripping you up. But they are also easy to defeat if you overcome them with strength," Flightwing joined in, his cold eyes staring down at her sharply.

Rowanfoot nodded at his companions, "The last Clan is RiverClan. You should be able to manage them as long as you avoid water combat. On the ground you are evenly matched but once in the water you'll quickly be overwhelmed."

Brightkit nodded, her head spinning trying to keep down all the information. She glanced across the clearing at Leafpaw who seemed unfazed. The she-cat sat calmly, her eyes fixed on her Clanmates.

"Today is your final assessment, Brightkit," Darkfeather meowed. "I hope you're ready."

* * *

Leafpaw didn't look like an intimidating she-cat. She was pretty, with dappled fur and white paws. Whitekit had had a crush on her since he was three moons old.

But she was definitely not a cat to underestimate. The apprentice soared over Brightkit, lashing out with her unsheathed claws.

Brightkit barely had time to jerk her head out of the way. She took a few messy steps backwards and readjusted her position. Sliding down into a smooth crouch, she bunched her muscles and waited for Leafpaw's next attack.

The apprentice mocked her and slid into her own crouch as the two she-cats began to circle. Brightkit's eyes flicked constantly, quickly taking in her surroundings while keeping an eye on her opponent.

"Come on," Hawkstar said, his voice dripping with boredom.

Leafpaw didn't need any more prompting. She sprung forward, letting out a fierce snarl. Brightkit maneuvered out of the way and reached out a paw, slashing her claws down Leafpaw's side.

The apprentice grimaced but shook her pelt, sending blood drops splattering into the snow. "I'll get you for that, Brightkit," she growled, but her eyes twinkled playfully, showing she didn't mean the threat too seriously.

The two she-cats ran at each other again, sending swipes and jabs wherever they could.

"Don't be naïve, Brightkit. Leafpaw has twice the experience and is much stronger than you. Stop trying to match her blow for blow," Darkfeather critiqued, his head tipping to the side and he watched.

The kit flicked her ears in acknowledgment and broke away from the apprentice. Her blue yes glanced over the rocks that the older warriors were sitting on. _Dear StarClan let this work,_ she silently prayed.

Taking a running start she leapt onto the rocks, forcing Flightwing and Shellclaw to scoot out of the way. Hawkstar, however, didn't seem to mind. He watched with interest.

Brightkit bunched her muscles and locked eyes with Leafpaw before pushing herself from the top. Time seemed to slow as she sailed overhead. Snow floated softly, covering the ground in a pretty blanket. Overhead the sun remained hidden by clouds, leaving the sky a beautiful blue-gray. _This is what I was born for,_ she thought. _Protecting my Clan._

Brightkit crashed into Leafpaw, toppling them both over. The two she-cats rolled until coming to a stop, both unable to get up. Brightkit's body ached and shivered on the cold ground. She looked up to see Hawkstar watching her, nodding with approval.

"Well done."

* * *

 **Sorry if this chapter seemed boring :( I hope it didn't. But, Brightkit will be leaving next chapter so more excitement and a TON of new characters. I think you're going to love them :)**

 **Okay, so I had this chapter done Wednesday but never got a chance to edit until today, so that is why it took a while to update. Hehe sorry :/**

 **Review and tell me which Clan is your favorite!**

 **-Stormy**


	5. Chapter 4: No Angels

CHAPTER 4 – No Angels

"You look like a wreck."

"Thanks, Whitekit," Brightkit responded sarcastically, rolling her eyes and flopping onto the grass. She was completely drained from the day's work.

Her brother gave her a small grin. "Lighten up, little sister. Was training really that bad today?" he asked, his blue eyes shadowed with worry.

Brightkit's face fell. _No Whitekit, nothing is wrong. I just found out today that I'm probably leaving and won't ever get to see you again. No more playing in the snow or dawn adventurers. No more Brightkit._ Her chest hurt. She missed being able to tell her brother everything. Even though they were the same age, Whitekit had always acted more mature. Like he knew something you didn't.

"Nothing's wrong, Whitekit. I'm great. Today was great," she murmured quietly, her eyes glancing away.

Her brother's gaze softened and he turned to fully face his sister, "You can tell me anything Brightkit."

"I don't know if I _should_ tell you this," she admitted.

"I won't freak out," Whitekit promised. "Tell me."

Brightkit glanced around the clearing, making sure that no one was around to eavesdrop. "I just passed my final assessment. I think I might be leaving ShadowClan soon."

"What? What do you mean 'leaving'?"

She shuffled her paws against the ground, "Well, you know the ThunderClan stories that Lakeshade would always tell us? How they almost wiped out ShadowClan?" Her brother nodded. "I can't explain everything, but basically Hawkstar wants to make sure that that will never happen again. And in order for that to happen, I have to join ThunderClan."

Whitekit's eyes widened, "What in StarClan's na—"

"It's much worse than it sounds. I just have to go away for a while. But I'll come back," Brightkit promised.

"You're joining ThunderClan? Brightkit, what have you gotten yourself into?"

She huffed, "This is why I didn't want to tell you. I should've just let Hawkstar explain after I left."

Her brother glared, "You can't just expect me to understand! Why do you have to leave everyone behind? What are Cinderkit and I supposed to do? The plan was for the three of us to become warriors together."

"That was always your plan, not mine. I'm sorry things turned out this way. I shouldn't have lied for so long," Brightkit admitted. She felt nervous. Whitekit was never harsh to her. He was the glue of the three siblings.

Whitekit sighed, "What you plan on doing in ThunderClan could start a war—one that could destroy our Clan permanently."

"I don't really have a choice anymore."

"There's always a choice, Brightkit. I think you're just scared of making the wrong one."

She felt frozen. He was right. For so long she had been sure of what Hawkstar had said about saving ShadowClan, but ever since Willowleaf had confronted her, Brightkit had doubted herself. _Was_ she doing the right thing?

She shuffled her paws again, "Don't tell Cinderkit. She'll hate me."

Her brother looked her in the eyes, "I won't tell her until after you leave. I promise."

Brightkit let out a sigh of relief and got to her paws, "Thank you Whitekit," she breathed as she padded away; her shoulders slumped in defeat.

* * *

 _I should have told her. But Whitekit was right—I was scared. I didn't want to hurt Cinderkit again. And I didn't want her to hate me._

* * *

"Why did you lie to me?"

Brightkit jumped slightly and whipped around, " _Cinderkit?_ "

Her sister stared back at her, green eyes filled with hurt. "You've been lying to me all this time!" she accused. "You think you're so special."

"No! It's not like that—"

"Whatever, Brightkit. I'm so sick of you getting early training and time in the woods and advice from the senior warriors. You are _six moons old_. You should barely be an apprentice but instead you act all high and mighty like Clan deputy or something," Cinderkit snapped.

Brightkit took a step back and shook her head, "I don't want to be who I am! I'm not a blessing, Cinderkit, I'm a curse."

Her sister snorted, "You don't even care who you are. If you did, you'd tell Hawkstar that you won't go. But we both know that's not going to happen."

"ShadowClan needs me, Cinderkit."

"Is that what you tell yourself?" the gray she-cat asked.

"It's the truth!" Brightkit protested.

Cinderkit started to walk away, calling over her shoulder, "I hope ThunderClan finds out what a monster you really are. You don't deserve anything, Brightkit. You're just a liar."

* * *

Brightkit shot up in her nest, fur drenched in a thick layer of sweat. _What was that?_ _A nightmare?_ She wondered.

She glanced over the nursery to see the sleeping forms of her mother and siblings. She took a sharp breath, "That wasn't real," she muttered to herself. "Cinderkit does _not_ hate me."

 _You should tell her_ , a voice nagged. _She deserves to know._

Brightkit hesitated before reaching out with a fluffy paw. "Cinderkit?" she whispered. "Wake up." Her sister remained asleep, snoring quietly in her nest. "Great StarClan, Cinderkit, the sun could crash into the lake and you wouldn't even notice."

A sharp claw jabbed her in the side. She jumped from her nest and whipped around, staring into the darkness. "Who's there?" she asked, dropping into a defensive crouch.

"Relax. It's me," a familiar voice chuckled. Through the blackness Brightkit could faintly make out the form of Darkfeather. "Come on, Brightkit. We have to go."

"But I haven't told Cinderkit yet. I don't want to leave yet."

"It's not your choice, Brightkit. Let's go."

She couldn't believe him. "Not yet! I have to tell her," she said stubbornly.

"I'm sorry for this," he sighed before reaching out and grabbing her by the scruff, yanking her out of the den and into the clearing. "I'm so sorry."

Brightkit felt a tear slide from her face. She wasn't ready to leave. She hadn't finished her goodbyes. "I won't forgive you for this, Darkfeather."

* * *

 **This ending is eh.**

 **Review and tell me if you think Whitekit gives good advice lol.**

 **-Stormy**


	6. Chapter 5: Into the Inferno

**Okay, so, you guys are the bomb dot com with the reviews. They all make me smile and laugh. Thank you all for inspiring me to continue :)**

* * *

CHAPTER 5 – Into the Inferno

It didn't take long to reach the border. The sky was barely turning from gray to blue as the faintest beams of light began to peek through the trees. Brightkit shivered as a lump of snow fell from one of the trees and splashed against her back.

"We're here," Darkfeather whispered, his eyes sweeping through the undergrowth. "Make sure you cover your scent," he reminded her quietly. "And be careful."

She gave a small nod and looked away from him, "You should go in case someone sees you."

He sighed and took a step towards her, "Brightkit—"

"Please," she cut off. "Please just go. Leave me alone." The tom made no sound, simply giving her one last hurt glance before disappearing back into the snowy pine woods. Brightkit made a small noise in the back of her throat. She would miss him.

* * *

 _It's dawn,_ she noted. The kit rose from her hidden spot under a large fern bush and carefully creeped out into the open.

The only thing that divided ThunderClan's border from ShadowClan's was an abandoned Twoleg path that had mostly worn away over the seasons. Brightkit cautiously padded across the strange surface of the Thunderpath. It was sharp and slippery from cold.

 _So this is the infamous ThunderClan's territory,_ she thought to herself, beginning to wander quietly through the trees. Everything was denser in ThunderClan. The trees were all low-hanging and the ground was littered with thorn thickets and brambles. She wasn't used to tripping over tree roots every few fox-lengths.

"Tigerpaw, what do you smell?" a voice asked.

Brightkit sank to the ground and pricked her ears. She could hear the loud thumping of paw steps. A dark tabby tom came into sight, bounding past Brightkit's hiding place, his eyes twinkling. "I dunno yet, Hazelfoot. Do you think we'll see ShadowClan warrior?" he called.

A lean gray-and-white she-cat appeared from where the tom had come from. "Be careful Tigerpaw. Remember to check the scent markings before just barging around," she reminded gently.

The tom nodded sheepishly, "Sorry." He looked around carefully before tasting the air. "ShadowClan's scent is strong. A patrol must have just come by," he meowed.

Hazelfoot checked the scents as well before whipping around, her eyes frantic, "There's someone else here," she whispered. Tigerpaw drew near to his mentor, ears flattened and lips drawn back into a snarl.

Brightkit narrowed her eyes and creeped away, choosing to stay out of sight of the two cats.

"Where are you going?" a deep voice asked.

She jumped around in surprise. A huge ginger tom towered over her, his green eyes narrowed in suspicion. "I—um, well," Brightkit stammered.

"A rogue!" Tigerpaw shouted in excitement, "What are we going to do with it?"

She glared at him, "I have a name, mouse-brain."

"Couldn't you smell the borders?" Hazelfoot asked, joining the rest of her patrol. "This is ThunderClan territory. You don't belong here . . .?"

* * *

" _You don't belong here." Huh. She was right. I didn't belong there. I didn't really belong anywhere. But somehow I'd have to find a way to belong in ThunderClan. For a little while, anyway._

* * *

Brightkit forced her fur to flatten. She didn't want to come off as too defensive. "Bright," she answered. "My name is Bright. I was being chased by some dogs and needed a safe place to hide. I ran towards the woods so I could stay out of sight," she meowed, her heartbeat quickening at the sound of her lie.

The three ThunderClan cats stared at her with scrutinizing gazes. She allowed herself to lower her eyes to the ground, showing submission. "Please," she whispered. "Help me."

Hazelfoot glanced between her companions, "I'm sorry, but you need to leave. We can't have you hunting on our territory. Leaf-bare has been hard on us all and we need the prey."

Brightkit felt her heart fall, "W—what?" Rejection was not in the plan. Hawkstar had never told her what to do if ThunderClan rejected her.

"The Horseplace is on the other side of the lake. They might take you in," Tigerpaw suggested, trying to manage a smile.

 _Maybe this is a sign from StarClan. Maybe this is their way of getting rid of me,_ Brightkit thought. She backed away disappointedly from the three cats. She felt hurt. Once again, she was being removed from all she knew.

The tall ginger tom eyed her carefully, "I think she should be allowed to join ThunderClan."

Everyone seemed to freeze at his words. Hazelfoot and Tigerpaw exchanged unsure glances while Brightkit seemed too shocked to even speak.

"Brackenpelt," Hazelfoot whispered, "do you really think that's a good idea?"

He stared at Brightkit for a long time, "She's smart. Even you, Hazelfoot, a seasoned warrior took time to detect her. I think she'd be useful."

Another silence settled over the group. Tigerpaw shuffled his paws against the ground, "But she's a kittypet—what if she doesn't make it?" he asked.

"Then she doesn't," Brackenpelt answered simply before turning to Brightkit. "What do you say . . .?"

She hesitated. She had waited for this day for so long and now it was right in front of her. The Horseplace was a tempting idea, but her heart belonged in the Clans. Brightkit was a warrior at heart. She'd always be. "ThunderClan," she meowed. "I'd love to join."

Brackenpelt nodded, "Of course Lionstar gets the final say, but I'm sure you have a good chance," he assured, giving her a small smile.

Brightkit glanced between Hazelfoot and Tigerpaw, the two of them both giving her somewhat-friendly smiles.

 _And so it begins,_ she thought enthusiastically.

* * *

 **So Brightkit's name will all be explained guys, but I don't know how soon. Also, she told them her name was Bright (obviously) cuz she gotta have a loner name.**

 **Review and comment your favorite of the three characters introduced: Hazelfoot, Brackenpelt, or Tigerpaw.**

 **-Stormy**


	7. Chapter 6: Outsider

**Ok I kind of forgot to mention it but this story takes place in the lake territories.**

 **THANK YOU TO EVERYONE WHO READS, FAVS, FOLLOWS, AND REVIEWS. YOU ARE AMAZING. I WISH I COULD HUG ALL OF YOU!**

* * *

CHAPTER 6 – Outsider

They led her through the woods, deep into the very heart of ThunderClan territory. The walk felt much longer than normal for Brightkit, ShadowClan territory wasn't near as large as ThunderClan's.

She matched pace with Tigerpaw while the two older warriors padded quietly ahead of them. The young tom had been enthusiastically explaining the life of a Clan cat to her, unaware that she already knew every detail. He didn't seem like the heartless killer that Hawkstar had made out ThunderClan cats to be.

"If Lionstar lets you join then you'll get a mentor," Tigerpaw meowed, his amber eyes bright. "Maybe you'll get apprenticed Rippleclaw or Sootwhisker; they're both really great warriors."

"Are there other apprentices?" Brightkit asked.

Tigerpaw nodded, "There's four of us." He continued to go into detail, explaining the other three apprentices to her and how they were all very different cats, which resulted in awkward conversations amongst the apprentices.

Brackenpelt spoke up from in front of them, "We're almost there, Bright. Camp is just up ahead."

Brightkit quivered with excitement. She could hear the rising voices of cats carried through the trees. She felt the vibrations of paw steps through the ground. _I'm here_ , she thought, her tail waving. _Finally._

Tigerpaw broke away from her and bounded ahead, disappearing over a small slope. Hazelfoot shook her head and smiled, muttering something about "eager apprentices" and followed him.

"Are you scared?" Brackenpelt asked. He had waited for her.

"What if I can't do it?" she wondered. "What if I'm too soft?" She was no longer talking about joining ThunderClan, but rather the real reason she was there—to destroy them.

"I'm not forcing you to join. If you want to leave then go now. But once you step into this camp you become ThunderClan. There's no taking it back," he answered honestly, his green eyes sincere.

Brightkit didn't hesitate anymore. She was joining ThunderClan. And Brackenpelt was right—there was no taking this decision back.

* * *

A thick silence settled in the air the moment Brightkit stepped into the hollow. It wasn't even sunhigh yet, meaning that most Clan members were still in camp. It was busy and crowded.

Out of the corner of her eye she saw Tigerpaw speaking hurriedly to a group of three other cats. _The rest of the apprentices,_ she figured. One of them caught her eye. He was dark and gray with green eyes and a bushy tail. He smiled at her.

"Who's this?" a large golden tom asked. He stepped through the crowd of cats, his amber eyes warm but cautious at the same time. Brightkit almost shivered.

"Lionstar," Brackenpelt dipped his head. "This is Bright. She was hiding from dogs along the ShadowClan border. She said she wants to join ThunderClan."

Brightkit felt her breath catch. _This_ was Lionstar? He was bigger than any cat she'd ever seen—even Hawkstar. His shoulders and face were scarred—prizes from all the battles he'd ever fought in—and his left ear was partially torn. Though he looked fierce, the gray hairs speckling his muzzle showed his older age. Brightkit wondered how many lives he had left.

The tom bent down so that he was closer to her height, "Greetings, Bright. Welcome to ThunderClan camp."

She went to take a nervous step back but bumped into Brackenpelt instead, "Thank you, Lionstar."

The leader gave a small nod, "Of course. But you do understand that I cannot make you a ThunderClan member until I'm sure that you actually mean to keep your word, don't you? I cannot just let any cat join without being sure that they are fully trustworthy. We have kits and elders to think about."

Brightkit's ears flicked curiously, "I understand, but long would I have to train until I'm a full ThunderClan cat?" she asked.

Lionstar glanced at his Clanmates and Brightkit did the same. Cats of different pelt and eye colors stared back at her, some friendly and others guarded. "The choice is up to my Clan, not me. If the Clan says you can stay, you stay," he meowed firmly.

 _He lets his Clan decide? Why doesn't Hawkstar do that?_ Brightkit wondered.

His eyes swept the clearing one last time before he leapt onto one of the cliff ledges, "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey join beneath the Highledge for a Clan meeting," he called.

Brightkit had assumed that most of the Clan was already in the clearing, but she was wrong. She watched as even more cats emerged from the shade of the dens: warriors, elders, and evening a pregnant queen.

"ThunderClan," Lionstar's voice boomed. "Today we have a guest in our home. She has asked to join our Clan," he paused and immediately chatter began to rise in the air. Brightkit managed to catch a few of the mutterings.

"How could we ever trust a rogue?"

"Maybe she could be useful."

"Kittypet blood is something we already have had enough of."

"We're in the middle of a war with WindClan; we don't have time for another hungry mouth to feed."

"I'll bet you that she'll be crowfood after one day."

Brightkit didn't flinch. She knew what she was getting herself into.

"Quiet," Lionstar commanded. "I understand your nervousness, but Bright will be tested throughout the next quarter moon," he promised. "Until then, she shall be called Brightpaw. _If_ proven loyal, I will give her a full apprentice ceremony when the time comes."

The clearing settled into an awkward silence. Beside her, Brackenpelt shifted before rising to his paws. He glanced once over his shoulder at his Clanmates. "Brightpaw! Brightpaw!" he began to cheer.

The she-cat felt her face grow hot with embarrassment. A few cats actually joined in, calling her name nervously. Her blue eyes locked gazes with one of them; the gray tom from earlier.

"Brightpaw! Brightpaw! Brightpaw!"

Lionstar gazed down at her, his amber eyes filled with pride for his Clan. "Welcome to ThunderClan, Brightpaw."

* * *

 **So ya, that's why Brightpaw was offered to join so fast—she technically isn't an apprentice yet, more like a daylight warrior (like with SkyClan in SkyClan's Destiny) except she still stays in the Clan :)))**

 **Anyways, hope you enjoyed. HAPPY BELATED THANKSGIVING!**

 **Review and tell me what you think of Lionstar!**

 **-Stormeh**


	8. Chapter 7: Trespassing

**YOU GUYS SMASHED IT ON THE REVIEWS! I AM SO GRATEFUL FOR YOU ALL! SORRY THAT I DIDN'T REPLY TO EVERYONE! I SEE ALL OF YOU OKAY? I JUST ONLY RESPONDED TO QUESTIONS! :))) answer my qotd at the end please? (:**

* * *

 _Replies to reviews:_

 **Gustpetal** – until she's a full apprentice Brightpaw will just join on random patrols and kinda be taught by the other apprentices' mentors (Amberpelt, Snowflight, & Hazelfoot)

 **Braveheart of Shadowclan** – I will definitely get to check out your story! Thank you for the review!

 **anonymous** \- thank you so much! And no, unfortunately Lionstar isn't Lionblaze since this story is set long after the series. But ugh I love Lionblaze so much!

* * *

CHAPTER 7 – Trespassing

"Hey! Kittypet! You'll be joining us on a border patrol," a large white tom called. He was standing by the camp entrance with two ginger she-cats and the gray tom from earlier. Brightpaw felt a little intimidated at all the new faces, especially when they had given her that awful nickname.

She cautiously approached them, shaking her head slightly, "Its Brightpaw, not kittypet," she corrected.

The white tom stared at her for a second before letting out a quiet _humph_. "Right. Anyways, I'm Snowflight, and this is my apprentice, Rainpaw," he said, nodding to the gray tabby. Brightpaw smiled at him. "Amberpelt and her apprentice, Sandpaw, are also joining us," he finished, leaving Brightpaw to glance over the two ginger she-cats. They could have been twins; except Amberpelt's muzzle was flecked with gray, revealing her much older age.

Brightpaw dipped her head to them in turn. Both Sandpaw and Rainpaw were much bigger than her, but she could tell by their faces that they were still young.

"We'll be patrolling the WindClan border," Amberpelt informed. "Sandpaw can fill you in on our way there." She didn't wait for a response but instead led the way into the forest, veering off the left to show a worn path through the woods.

The two warriors walked ahead of the apprentices, traveling at a somewhat brisk pace. _What's got them so rushed?_ Brightpaw wondered. _Is WindClan really that bad?_

"Ever been in a fight before?" a voice asked. She turned to see Sandpaw matching her strides. The she-cat didn't give Brightpaw a very friendly look, "WindClan cats will tear you apart, kittypet. You better watch yourself," she advised before bounding ahead.

Brightpaw felt her eye twitch with annoyance. "Cocky she-cat," she muttered. "I'd tear you to pieces."

"Don't mind Sandpaw, she means no harm." The gray tom, Rainpaw, had come up from behind her. He was big—bigger than Tigerpaw even, though his friendly face made him less intimidating.

Brightpaw rolled her eyes, "Yeah, she sounded like she meant no harm."

Rainpaw laughed lightly, "Sandpaw just doesn't want you to take her spotlight. Or Brackenpelt. Both are hers."

" _Brackenpelt_?" Brightpaw muttered under her breath. "I don't even know him. He was just one of the warriors from the patrol who found me."

He shook his head, "Not just a warrior. Brackenpelt is the ThunderClan deputy."

Brightpaw burst out laughing, earning glares from the other three cats ahead of her. The she quieted down after a moment and murmured quietly, "Is she crazy? She's only an apprentice."

A small frown appeared on Rainpaw's face, "She's good though; faster than the rest of us and a better tracker too."

"You should be able to beat her easily, though. Your much stronger," Brightpaw pointed out. She remembered Flightbreeze's words of advice on defeating a WindClan warrior with strength. If Sandpaw was a quicker fighter then it shouldn't be any different.

The gray tabby's face grew hot and he looked away, "I'm, uh, not exactly the best fighter," he muttered. "Actually I'm just not the best apprentice," he admitted.

Brightpaw felt a pang. "Oh," she whispered quietly. "Sorry."

Rainpaw gave her a sideways glance and held her gaze, but only for a heartbeat, "It's alright. Someone's gotta be the worst."

They continued the patrol in silence.

* * *

Brightpaw had never seen anything like WindClan's territory. It was open and bare, made of only small hills and tall brush. She had always been used to the trees. The woods were familiar to her. They made her feel safe, whether in ShadowClan or ThunderClan.

A harsh breeze buffeted the border patrol. While all three of the apprentices shivered, Snowflight and Amberpelt only moved closer to the stream that marked the border. They were alert. "Look around," Snowflight ordered, flicking his white tail. "If you find anything suspicious report it immediately," he said before heading down closer to the water.

"What are we looking for exactly?" Brightpaw asked, tasting the air carefully.

"For the past few moons we've been catching WindClan scents on our side of the border. At the last Gathering Rushstar said that he wanted to expand their territory past the stream. We've been at each other's throats ever since," Amberpelt informed.

She nodded. "Why doesn't Lionstar just attack then?"

Sandpaw let out a loud sigh, "Attacking openly is so predictable, and Lionstar doesn't want to start a war."

"So he's more worried about being diplomatic than protecting territory?"

Amberpelt frowned, "Careful with your words, Brightpaw. Lionstar is one of the few cats who actually welcomed you into the Clan."

The ginger and white she-cat flattened her ears against her head and looked away, "Sorry," she muttered.

"Hey! I found something," Snowflight called. He reappeared on top of the bank, the carcass of a half-eaten water vole clamped in his jaws. He spat the prey on the ground, "Fox-hearts! Hunting on _ThunderClan_ territory and leaving their evidence right under our noses!"

Brightpaw bent her head down and noted the scent. It was musty and smelled like dry grass. Like WindClan. Beside her Rainpaw growled lowly and stalked closer to the stream, glaring at the moor.

"We need to report this to Lionstar immediately," Amberpelt said, picking up the vole. "I'll take Sandpaw and Brightpaw back to camp and send some cats out to scout the border," she glanced at Snowflight and Rainpaw. "You two wait here. Stay low."

Sandpaw pouted, "Why can't I stay and scout?"

"For StarClan's sake, Sandpaw, we'll come back later," Amberpelt sighed. "Let's go."

* * *

 _It was so convenient; stepping into ThunderClan while they were struggling with WindClan. It gave me a chance to lay low and observe Lionstar. He was confusing to me. He was careful enough not to start a war with WindClan but his demeanor was so intimidating. And ThunderClan was powerful—what did he have to lose?_

* * *

Brightpaw padded breathlessly into camp. Amberpelt had beaten her there, already standing in the middle of the clearing, surrounded by the other warriors.

"This is outrageous!" A black and white tom snarled. He paced in the center of the clearing, "Lionstar we cannot just let this go. This is the third piece of prey in just days."

"I agree," a gray and white tom meowed, nodding, "I don't want Dovefeather or my kits to be killed in a WindClan raid. We _must_ strike first." He glanced protectively at the small silver she-cat with a swollen belly who was sitting outside the nursery.

Lionstar nodded carefully at his Clanmates. "I understand your concern. I'll send a patrol with Brackenpelt to speak with Rushstar on this matter tomorrow. We'll see what he says," he decided.

"We've had so many talks of peace with WindClan already. _It's not working_ ," a gray speckled she-cat snapped. She looked young, perhaps a newly made warrior. Brightpaw frowned at her.

Brackenpelt intervened, stepping in front of the speckled warrior, "WindClan is nearly as large as ThunderClan. Being rash with them will only endanger us," he reasoned. He paced at the foot of Highrock, his strides rigid with tension. Brightpaw silently admired his loyalty to Lionstar.

"It's settled then," Lionstar finished. "At sunhigh we'll visit WindClan and put an end to this."

* * *

 **Ohhhh things are heatin up. I think. I hope this is entertaining, guys.**

 **Anyways, review and tell me: should I do a "replies to reviews" section before the chapters? As a way to interact with you guys? Or is that lame haha..**

 **-Stormyyy**


	9. Chapter 8: Friends and Foes

**So blessed to receive all your these reviews! You guys are AMAZING! (: Thank you thank you thank you!**

 _Replies to reviews:_

 **Braveheart of Shadowclan –** if it sets up your story well then I think you should definitely post it! I get that it would set your chapters back but if it would benefit the story then you should go for it :) whenever I post a new story I always try to write the prologue and chapter 1 before posting anything! That's just my advice though.

 **Itachi'sFangirl818** – OKAAAAAAAAAAAAY HELLOOOOOOO I LOOOOVE YOOOUUURR REEEEEEVIEEWSS THEYYYYY MAAAAKKKEEEE MEEEE LAAAAUGHHHH :))))

 **Amberfoot Warriors wizard –** Thank you so much! I love Cupcakestar from your fanfic *inserts laughing emoji*

* * *

CHAPTER 8 – Friends and Foes

"How was your first day?" Tigerpaw asked.

The apprentices had settled into a small circle, eating fresh-kill and discussing what new things they'd learned in training. Luckily, Tigerpaw and Rainpaw had generously offered Brightpaw a spot to eat with them. Even Sandpaw had given her a reluctant nod.

Brightpaw gave a small smile, "It was cool to see the WindClan border. What do you think Lionstar is going to say to them tomorrow?"

"If he's smart he'll give them an ultimatum," Rainpaw muttered, glancing around. "We can't just sit back any longer. We aren't cowards and we aren't weak. If it comes to war, ThunderClan will win."

"We may win, but think of how many cats will suffer," a voice protested. Brightpaw turned to see a small brown she-cat joining them. She was pretty, but her blue eyes were feisty and challenging. _Like Leafpaw,_ Brightpaw thought to herself.

Sandpaw scoffed quietly, "We're warriors, Featherpaw. We can take care of ourselves."

"Just remember who has to take care of your wounds," the brown she-cat warned, rolling her eyes. She glanced over, just noticing Brightpaw. "I'm the medicine cat's apprentice. My name's Featherpaw, also known as the only apprentice to have any brains around here."

Brightpaw smiled lightly, "You're Tigerpaw's sister, aren't you?" She remembered the dark tabby briefly mentioning that he had a sibling who was apprenticed to the Clan's medicine cat. Brightpaw looked back and forth between Featherpaw and Tigerpaw. They _did_ look somewhat similar with their brown fur and slim builds.

"Yup. It's just me and my baby brother," Featherpaw teased, playfully nudging Tigerpaw in the side. The tabby just grinned and rolled his eyes. "Do you know who's going on Brackenpelt's patrol tomorrow?" she asked.

"Hopefully he chooses Amberpelt so that I can go," Sandpaw muttered, picking at the feathers on her thrush. "I'd love to see WindClan's face when we come marching into their camp."

Rainpaw shook his head, "He might, but Brackenpelt won't pick any warrior that comes off too threatening. Maybe he'll even take Sparrowfeather as a sign of peace."

Brightpaw listened carefully; she wasn't too sure if Brackenpelt would ask the Clan medicine cat to come or not. That seemed risky.

"You're overthinking, Rainpaw," Sandpaw said. "Of course Brackenpelt will take the strong warriors. ThunderClan needs to look powerful after such a hard leaf-bare."

Rainpaw just shrugged at her words and the rest of the group ate in silence. Brightpaw only picked at her food, however. She wanted to go on that patrol.

* * *

"Wake up kittypet," a paw bumped her in the side of the head.

Brightpaw blinked groggily, "What?" she mumbled. Her blue eyes sharpened and she made out the form of Sandpaw standing over her. The ginger she-cat nudged her again, muttering under her breath. Brightpaw swatted her paw away and sat up, her face revealing her annoyance. "For StarClan's sake, what is it?"

Sandpaw flicked her ears, "Oh, sorry. I didn't know you were awake. I thought you'd want to hear who was going on the patrol."

Brightpaw gave her chest fur a few embarrassed licks, "Right. Sorry."

The ginger she-cat narrowed her eyes, "Don't get your hopes up, kittypet. You should just get ready for another border patrol or cleaning out the elders den. You don't have enough experience to go to WindClan." She turned and pushed her way into the clearing, huffing loudly.

"Whatever, mouse-brain," Brightpaw growled quietly. She slowly stretched out her tense muscles and glanced around the den. _Empty,_ she thought. _I must have slept in._

She stepped into the clearing and lowered her head at the harsh sunlight. It was late. Brightpaw was silently thankful that Sandpaw had woken her. She might've been in trouble if someone else noticed her laziness.

"Sootwhisker, you will lead a border patrol near the ShadowClan border. Take Pebblefoot and Nightstorm with you," she could hear Brackenpelt instructing. When Brightpaw turned her head she immediately recognized each of the three cats. They were the ones who were arguing with Lionstar the day earlier.

 _He's sending them away?_ She thought.

* * *

 _Rainpaw was right. Brackenpelt wasn't choosing the cats who wanted a war. He wanted the cats that would still come off as intimidating but wouldn't act recklessly. He didn't choose the wild cards._

* * *

Brackenpelt glanced around, "Rippleclaw, Hazelfoot, Snowflight, and Tigerpaw will all come with me. Amberpelt, you can take the rest of the apprentices hunting. But stay close to camp."

The ginger she-cat nodded, "I'll leave Brightpaw in camp. She can stay and help Sparrowfeather for the day." Brightpaw felt her face fall. She didn't mind helping the medicine cat, but staying cooped up in camp all by herself? Is this what Cinderkit and Whitekit felt all those moons when she was training?

"No," Brackenpelt shook his head. "The kittypet comes with me," he said firmly.

Amberpelt hesitated then dipped her head reluctantly, "Whatever you think best."

He allowed a small smile to find its way onto his lips and turned, sensing Brightpaw's presence. "I hope you aren't nervous," he said lightly.

She couldn't help but smile back at him, facing twisted in confusion, "Of course not. But why choose me? The other apprentices are all actual members of this Clan."

"Rainpaw is too impatient and Sandpaw is too outspoken. I needed someone who waits and listens. That's you. Remember when I first found you?" Brackenpelt answered, his ears flicking and a lopsided grin appearing on his face.

 _He's so playful for a deputy,_ Brightpaw thought. _But he_ is _young. Maybe Sootwhisker's age?_

"I'm not a kittypet, you know," Brightpaw pointed out.

Brackenpelt snorted quietly, "I know it bothers you, but it's a part of you. You can't hide from it."

* * *

 _He was wrong. I wasn't a kittypet or a rogue or a loner. I was a ShadowClan warrior, born and raised. And that_ was _a part of me. And I couldn't hide from it forever._

* * *

 **Review and tell me who** _ **you**_ **think should mentor Brightpaw! Or ask me any questions! :D p.s. im sorryz this is so late I tried :(**

 **-Stormehhhhhh**


	10. Chapter 9: WindClan's Secret

_Replies to reviews:_

 **Braveheart of Shadowclan –** thank yoouuuu :D

 **Amberfoot Warriors wizard –** same! I don't know why I've had such writer's block! Oh well, it happens to everyone :P

 **Itachi'sFangirl818 –** THANK YOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU! WHO'S YOUUURRR FAAAAAV CHAAARRRRIIIIIIIEEE?

 **Umberlight –** I laughed so hard at your poem because blue is the best color ever and you just made it better! I love that you stayed up so late to read this hahaha!

* * *

CHAPTER 9 – WindClan's Secret

"Should we just go?" Hazelfoot asked under hear breath. The patrol had gathered under a birch tree at the edge of the border. Surprisingly, no WindClan cat had come in sight since they'd gotten there. It was more than suspicious.

Brackenpelt rose from his spot at the tree's roots. "Wait here," he ordered. The ginger tabby bounded forward and leapt across the stream, scrambling up the bank on the other side. He glanced around cautiously before take a few steps forward, leaving himself in plain sight.

"What's he doing?" Brightpaw whispered.

"Trying to draw their attention," Snowflight murmured.

"Whose? No one is out there."

"That's what they want you to think," Snowflight replied and angled his ears, "Look."

Brightpaw turned to see a group of cats approaching Brackenpelt, their teeth barred and eyes wild. She felt the rest of her patrol tense beside her. "It's Patchfur," Hazelfoot growled, her fur fluffed up so that she appeared to be twice her size.

Brightpaw leaned closer to Tigerpaw, "Who's Patchfur?" she whispered.

The dark tabby's lips pulled back into a small snarl, "WindClan's deputy."

"Come on," Rippleclaw meowed, emerging from the shelter of the tree. "They've surrounded him." Brightpaw glanced back over again to see the three WindClan warriors standing in a small group around Brackenpelt, blocking his way back to ThunderClan territory.

Rippleclaw took the lead, followed closely by Hazelfoot and Snowflight, leaving the two apprentices to pick up the rear. "Look at how thin the WindClan warriors are," Tigerpaw mumbled. "They must be starving."

He was right. Spines and ribs protruded from the fur of the WindClan warriors, and their eyes had feverish tints to them. They looked sickly.

"What do you think you're doing here?" a black and white tom snarled. _Patchfur_ , Brightpaw recognized. A ginger tom and a blue-gray she-cat accompanied him, their pelt bristling. "Doesn't ThunderClan know the warrior code?"

"We were waiting for you to finally come out of hiding," Brackenpelt replied evenly. "Lionstar has sent us to speak with your leader."

The WindClan deputy snorted, "Please, does Lionstar honestly believe we'll just let you and your warriors march into our camp? I can recognize a battle patrol when I see one." He glanced at each of the ThunderClan cats in turn, his eyes lingering on Brightpaw. "Who's this? A new kit from the nursery? She's quite small looking, you know."

Brackenpelt stepped protectively in front of Brightpaw, " _She_ is not your concern. Take us to Rushstar, Patchfur. We didn't come to fight."

The tom growled, "Do not order me around, Brackenpelt. Get off of our territory."

Brackenpelt narrowed his eyes, "Choose your fights carefully," he warned. "I wouldn't want your Clanmates to get hurt because of your poor decisions."

Patchfur hesitated and glanced at his patrol, then at the ThunderClan warriors. There would be no fair fight. "Fine," he snapped, "but if one of your cats even _breathes_ suspiciously then you will leave and never step foot over that border again." He flicked his tail towards his other patrol members, "Let's go."

* * *

Brightpaw followed closely behind Brackenpelt, matching pace with the blue-gray WindClan she-cat.

"Who are you?" the she-cat asked quietly. "I haven't seen you at a Gathering before. My name's Bluepaw."

"I'm Brightpaw. I just joined ThunderClan yesterday, that's why you haven't seen me around."

"You joined _yesterday_?" Bluepaw asked, her eyes wide in amazement. "How'd you get so lucky to be placed on this patrol? I'm hardly allowed step out of camp," she muttered. The blue-gray she-cat rolled her eyes in the direction of Patchfur.

The group stopped suddenly and Patchfur turned, "Bluepaw will go on ahead and report to Rushstar. You can wait to speak with him here. Not camp," he compromised.

Brightpaw glanced around. He had led them closer to the heart of the moor, but definitely nowhere near WindClan's camp. She felt her claws slide out nervously as Bluepaw hurried away, swallowed into the tall grass within seconds.

"This is so strange," Snowflight muttered beside her, "they must be hiding _something_ from us."

She couldn't agree more.

* * *

Rushstar wasn't as scary as Brightpaw had thought him to be. He was small and mousy and young, with soft green eyes and fluffy paws. His demeanor, however, was much more intimidating. She held in a growl at the back of her throat.

"Greetings, ThunderClan," Rushstar meowed coolly, sizing up the patrol in one glance. "I wasn't expecting to see you here."

"You must be losing your edge then. After sending countless WindClan patrols hunting on our territory I would've thought you'd be expecting us to step in," Brackenpelt growled. "Remember the code."

The WindClan leader bristled, "I know the code," he snapped, "and I warned you that the border would be extended. The territory is now ours."

"Fox-hearts," Rippleclaw mumbled under his breath, "trying to steal _our_ prey!"

"Yesterday Snowflight found the remains of a vole that reeked of WindClan scent on our territory. We'd forgive you if it happened once or even twice, but this is the third time, Rushstar. If it happens again, there will be consequences," Brackenpelt warned. The ginger tabby's fur was still flat, but his voice was hard and sharp.

Patchfur hissed, "WindClan is not scared of war!"

"Neither is ThunderClan!" Hazelfoot snapped, pushing her way forward so that she stood nose-to-nose with the deputy.

Rushstar frowned, his eyes flashing, "You all are being foolish. WindClan _needs_ the territory."

Brightpaw noted the desperation in his voice. It was only there for a heartbeat, but she had still caught it.

" _Desperation leads to foolishness_ ," Hawkstar had always said. _"A desperate cat is a dangerous one. Stay away from them."_ Brightpaw unconsciously took a step back. Rushstar made her nervous. His jittery behavior revealed that something was definitely off. But what was happening to WindClan?

"This is your last warning, Rushstar," Brackenpelt growled. He turned away and flicked his tail, "We'll be leaving now."

"This isn't over," Patchfur hissed.

* * *

It was close to sunset by the time Brackenpelt's patrol had made it back to ThunderClan territory. No one had said a word since they left and Brightpaw was beginning to become restless. She wanted to know why WindClan had been so hostile. And why they weren't allowed to go to their camp.

Finally Rippleclaw voiced her thoughts, "What do you think they were hiding back there?"

"Do you think they have some sort of sickness?" Tigerpaw asked. "Their cats were so skinny."

Hazelfoot shook her head gently at her apprentice, "I didn't smell sickness from any of their cats. Did any of you?"

Brightpaw glanced up, "They aren't sick—they're starving and desperate."

Snowflight nodded, "She's right. I didn't catch one scent of prey out there on the moor. I bet they want to expand the border so that they can hunt in the woods."

"Leaf-bare must have hit them hard," Rippleclaw murmured.

"We'll report to Lionstar about this and see what he decides," Brackenpelt meowed, speaking up from the front of the group.

* * *

 **Wow no cliffhanger ending? Darn. Sorry guys :-)**

 **Review and tell me what you think Brightpaw's warrior name should be.. (it's a long way off but…..)**

 **BREAK IS NEXT WEEK I WILL TRY AND WRITE A LOT :)** **p.s. can we hit over +40 reviews this chapter? That would be way cool guys. You all are rad.**

 **-Storm**


	11. Chapter 10: Herb Hunting

**YOU ALL SMASHED IT ON REVIEWS ONCE AGAIN! THANK YOU SO MUCH! YOU ARE ALL AMAZING PEOPLE!**

 _Replies to reviews:_

 **Featherfall's Lullaby** – ok you had so many great name

 **Amberfoot Warriors wizard –** I loveeee that name! I put it as one of the options on the poll!

 **Stuffed Watermelon –** Yes! Brightcloud is such a pretty name! Definitely gonna be one of the options!

 **Echofoot2673 –** Thank you! And Brightcloud is one of my favorite suggestions!

 **Itachi'sFangirl818 –** AHAHAAAA SORRYYYY IIIITTTSS SHOOORRRTTTT FFOOORRR CHARACTER!

 **Aspenfur –** Thank you! And since I'm on break and don't have a social life, I'm definitely dedicating a ton of time to writing loll

 **Ember of Bloodclan** – Thank you so much! Here's your update! :D

* * *

CHAPTER 10 – Herb Hunting

"WindClan has left us no other option, Lionstar. Obviously they aren't backing down from a fight and we can't give up part of the woods," Snowflight reported. He glanced around the clearing and Brightpaw did the same. Cats had gathered, emerging from their dens and gathering around.

Lionstar sat quietly, his amber eyes scanning the ThunderClan cats. "I need to think this over before deciding anything. For now be easy, we are in no danger from WindClan. If they are as exhausted as Brackenpelt said, then we shouldn't be too concerned about an attack."

Brightpaw watched as the leader flicked his tail before disappearing into his den. He was followed closely by Brackenpelt, Sparrowfeather, and the two senior warriors, Rippleclaw and Amberpelt.

It was close to dark and Brightpaw hadn't been assigned to a dusk patrol so she chose to find the other apprentices and tell them about her WindClan encounter. The she-cat knew she needed to try and stop by the ShadowClan border so that she could report to Hawkstar, but it was only her second day and she didn't want to look suspicious.

"Hey Brightpaw," Rainpaw greeted, giving her a grin, "how was patrolling with the older warriors?"

She managed a small smile and shrugged it off, "It was cool. I met a nice apprentice named Bluepaw." Poor Rainpaw hadn't been chosen for the patrol even though his mentor, Snowflight, had. Brightpaw didn't want to come off as arrogant and make the tom feel bad.

"Remember where your loyalties are, kittypet," Sandpaw muttered. She was lying near Rainpaw and Brightpaw, soaking up the last of the sun's dying rays.

"Ignore her," Rainpaw rolled his eyes. "I know you're loyal," he said with a small tilt of his head, touching Brightpaw gently with his tail.

The ginger and white she-cat shrugged again. "It's okay. How was your day? You went hunting, right?"

Rainpaw nodded and smiled proudly, "See that rabbit? I caught it." He puffed his chest proudly at the plump piece of prey that was sitting on top of the fresh-kill pile.

"That's great," Brightpaw purred.

Sandpaw snorted, "He forgot to mention that it took him four tries before he managed to actually kill it."

Rainpaw's face fell at her words. Brightpaw felt a growl rising in her throat and she bristled, "Shut up, Sandpaw. I bet Rainpaw could outhunt you any day."

The ginger she-cat's ears pricked, "Really? Then we'll make that bet. The loser has to clean the elder's den for a whole moon."

"Fine," Brightpaw spat. "In one moon we'll have a hunting competition between you and Rainpaw." Sandpaw just grinned lazily and laughed before getting to her paws and padding away. _Stupid cocky she-cat,_ Brightpaw snorted.

"What in StarClan's name are you thinking?" a voice snapped. She turned to see Rainpaw giving her a panicked look. "I'm a terrible hunter and Sandpaw's amazing. How am I supposed to beat her?"

"Relax," Brightpaw murmured, cuffing him playfully over the ear. "I'll teach you to hunt." Hunting and stalking an enemy weren't that different, right? It would be just like her training with Darkfeather.

Rainpaw gave her a doubtful glance, "Alright, but if I lose then you're going to be right there cleaning with me."

"It's a deal."

* * *

Brightpaw was the first to wake the next morning. She quietly stepped over a sleeping Tigerpaw before pushing her way out of the den.

"Brightpaw!" a voice called. The she-cat turned to see Featherpaw bounding towards her. "Sparrowfeather wants me to go collect herbs today, do you want to come?" she asked excitedly.

She hesitated. Going with Featherpaw might give her a chance to swing by the ShadowClan border, but at the same time she wanted to wait in camp to see what Lionstar had decided to do about WindClan. "I guess I can," she answered tentatively.

"Great!" Featherpaw smiled happily. "I'll go let Lionstar know where you're going," she meowed before bounding away.

A voice from beside Brightpaw made her jump, "It's nice of you to help her." She glanced sideways and recognized the she-cat. It was the small silver queen that was pregnant with Pebblefoot's kits. Dovefeather.

Brightpaw shrugged nervously, "It's not a big deal."

Dovefeather smiled kindly, "It means a lot to Featherpaw. Being the medicine cat apprentice is hard on her. She hardly gets to spend any time with the others. It's lonely, you know?"

"I get it," Brightpaw agreed. She couldn't help but think of her own loneliness. She missed Whitekit and Cinderkit and Darkfeather. She missed her family.

Featherpaw was back at her side moments later, "Are you ready?" she asked.

Brightpaw nodded, "Let's go."

* * *

"Sparrowfeather wants us to look for borage and chervil since Dovefeather's kits will be arriving next moon," Featherpaw said as they ducked under some thorn bushes. Since borage grew near the denser parts of the forest the two she-cats had headed towards the old Twoleg path.

"Borage is the plant with blue and purple petals isn't it?" Brightpaw asked. She remembered Willowleaf was always chewing borage leaves when they were kits. "I'll head a bit further down the path and look for some."

Featherpaw nodded happily, "Sure. I'll try and find some chervil."

Brightpaw gave her a small smile and bounded away, sticking to the path for a while. She strained her ears to make sure that Featherpaw wasn't following before breaking into the shrubs, picking up her pace as she sprinted towards the ShadowClan border. Luckily, the border was nearby so Brightpaw could get back to Featherpaw without being gone for too long.

The apprentice slipped quietly through the trees as she reached the edge of ThunderClan territory. The woods were so silent that she could hear her heartbeat pounding in her rib cage.

 _You can't afford to wait forever. If someone doesn't show then you'll just have to go back,_ she thought tiredly.

While she waited she did scout around for borage, managing to find a few stems before placing them in a neat pile. No cat from ShadowClan had passed by.

Brightpaw sighed, "This could get me in so much trouble," she muttered. The she-cat took one quick glance around before crossing the border. She took a deep breath, inhaling the earthy scents. She hadn't realized how much she'd missed the pine forest.

"Okay, Brightpaw. Hurry," she murmured to herself, rushing over to one of the pine trees. She began to run her claws down the tree's bark, leaving thick scars into the wood. After leaving her marks on the tree she walked around it a few times, hoping to leave her scent. "I hope that nose of yours still works, Darkfeather," she said.

With one last longing look at her home territory, she headed back to Featherpaw.

* * *

 **So, I found out on SnapChat that all my friends had a huge Christmas party and literally invited everyone but me so I'm kinda feeling down right now, guys. I'm sorry :(**

 **HOWEVER! I put a poll up for what BRIGHTPAW'S WARRIOR NAME should be! VOTE FOR YOUR 2 FAVORITES! I used some of your suggestions (I loved all of them, but I had to narrow it down :))**

 **-Stormy**


	12. Chapter 11: With Time

**VOTE FOR BRIGHTPAW'S WARRIOR NAME IF YOU HAVEN'T ALREADY! POLL IN MY BIO!**

* * *

 _Replies to reviews:_

 **Amberfoot Warriors wizard –** you're right! Thank you so much! I'm really glad I have all of you friends :)

 **Dustfox –** thank you! I loved all your suggestions! Brightcloud and Brightwing are in the poll choices :D

 **Itachi'sFangirl818 –** YESSS A FREEE HUGGGG! MERRRYY CHRISTMAS! FEATHERPAW IS THE BOMB DOT COM

 **Talonblaze –** I love the name Brightstone and the meaning behind it!

 **Raven that flies at night –** ugh I'm sorry that happened to you, I know it sucks :(

 **Emberflight of Shadowclan –** OMG WE CAN BE FRIENDS NOW!

 **Echofoot2673 –** I laughed so hard when I read the part about how Sandpaw should die first!

 **Mermaid1108** – Hmmm we shall see *evilly laughs*

 **Braveheart of Shadowclan -** Thank you!

* * *

CHAPTER 11 – With Time

They had arrived back to camp just shortly after the dawn patrol had left. "Brightpaw!" a voice called. The ginger and white she-cat turned her head at the sound of her name, noticing the other apprentices and their mentors waiting under the Highledge.

She bounded over, nodding a short greeting to Tigerpaw and Rainpaw. Her paws were twitching with nervous energy. "We're about to split up for the day," Hazelfoot explained. "But first we're going to wait for what Lionstar says."

"Lionstar?" Brightpaw asked.

Tigerpaw nodded, "Look."

She turned to see the ThunderClan leader climbing the Highledge, looking somewhat haggard, as if he'd spent most of the night awake. "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey join beneath the Highledge for a Clan meeting," he called.

A heavy silence fell over the air. Cats turned away from their conversations, eyes fixing themselves on the golden tom. Lionstar sat quietly for a long time before beginning, "For the past three moons WindClan has trespassed onto our territory. I have tried to avoid battle with WindClan, but I'm afraid they have left us no choice."

Brightpaw could feel heaviness in the air. She held her breath in anticipation. "A scouting party will be set at the edge of the border. If even one scent of WindClan is found on our territory then there _will_ be war," Lionstar growled firmly. "This is their last chance."

To her left she could hear a quiet scoff. It was Rainpaw. The tom leaned closer to Brightpaw and mumbled, "They've had enough chances. Lionstar is being ridiculous."

"I feel bad for WindClan; they're obviously desperate," she murmured back. "You didn't see them, Rainpaw. They were _starving_." She couldn't help but think of Bluepaw. The WindClan apprentice had seemed friendly. Brightpaw didn't want to have to fight her.

Lionstar cleared his throat, dying down some of the whispers, "For now I want the apprentices—and even the warriors—to sharpen up on their battle moves. Brackenpelt will organize the patrols," he finished before nodding.

Brightpaw flinched at the loud conversations that immediately broke out at the leader's words.

"Can we go with the scouting party, Amberpelt?" Sandpaw asked hopefully. "I just practiced battle training a few days ago."

The ginger warrior hesitated, "If the other mentors agree then I suppose that's fine."

Snowflight nodded, "Of course. Hazelfoot and I will take the other three apprentices to practice and teach Brightpaw some of the basics. Rainpaw could use a review as well," the tom said, shooting his apprentice a small glance.

Brightpaw bristled and muttered, "Rude fur-ball," under her breath.

* * *

"Good job, Brightpaw!" Hazelfoot praised as the ginger and white she-cat ducked under an outstretched paw. The three apprentices had been put to fight all at once, leaving Brightpaw to defend herself from both Tigerpaw and Rainpaw at the same time.

A sharp blow to the ear sent her sprawling. "Great StarClan," she muttered, shaking her head dizzily.

She rose to her paws slowly, her vision taking a few seconds to focus. Rainpaw and Tigerpaw battled hard, each tom decently matched in size and strength. Brightpaw crouched low before jumping forward, tackling Rainpaw in the side.

The two went rolling, Brightpaw being the first to get back to her feet. Tigerpaw stared at her, bewildered. "That was clever," he remarked.

She shook her head, "You haven't seen anything yet."

Tigerpaw made the first move, charging towards the smaller cat. Brightpaw waited for him and slid cleanly out of the way at the last second. She instantly turned and landed a hard jab into the tabby tom's side as he flew by.

To her left she could see the gray outline of a cat hurtling towards her. _Rainpaw_ , she remembered. There wasn't time for Brightpaw to dodge, so instead she went limp and let the tom tackle her to the ground.

He shook her scruff hard a few times for loosening. _Hesitation,_ Brightpaw thought, surging upwards. She slapped a sheathed paw across Rainpaw's nose before regaining her balance and sliding under his stomach. A quick hit to the belly caused him to collapse, leaving Brightpaw to face Tigerpaw—once again—alone.

"Where did you learn that?" The dark tabby asked. He looked impressed.

Brightpaw stretched casually, flexing the muscles hidden beneath her pelt, "I picked up a few tricks over the moons. Life was a lot different before ThunderClan."

* * *

 _Life before ThunderClan was a lot different. It was hard work and little appreciation. ShadowClan wasn't the best home, but it was all I knew. And for me, at the time, it was enough._

* * *

Tigerpaw grinned, "You won't beat me."

"Maybe," Brightpaw answered, a small smile on her face, "but I'm not worried." She leapt at him before he had a chance to respond, her front paws outstretched. Tigerpaw was quick, however. He was easily moved out of the way by the time Brightpaw touched down in the spot where he'd been standing.

"Close," he teased.

She shook her head, a smirk on her face, "No, actually, right on target."

Brightpaw almost laughed at the confused look on his face as he was tackled from behind. It was Rainpaw. The gray tom had been playing hurt on the ground for a while now. Thankfully, he had caught onto Brightpaw's trap.

"Well done, both of you," Hazelfoot praised. "That was a great example of teamwork. And Brightpaw, who knew you were such a natural born fighter? Brilliant," the older she-cat gushed happily.

Even Snowflight reluctantly nodded his approval. "I think that's enough for today," the white warrior decided. "We can go on a hunting patrol tomorrow. For now we'll head back to camp and you apprentices can rest."

* * *

"I can't believe your battle techniques, Brightpaw. You're amazing!" Rainpaw meowed for the fourth time. He had been following her around since they'd gotten back to camp, even when she'd tried to take a nap in the apprentices den.

"It's not that impressive," she muttered, giving her fur a few self-conscious licks.

He sighed and rested his head on his paws, "If you can teach me to hunt the way you fight, I might just win our bet with Sandpaw."

Brightpaw managed a small smile, "It's easy, Rainpaw. You'll be the best apprentice in the Clan in no time."

The gray tom snorted, " _Right._ You tell that to Snowflight. I'm such an embarrassment to him. Even Featherpaw would make a better warrior than me."

"Then it'll be all the better when you prove him wrong," she said firmly. Her blue eyes stared into Rainpaw's green ones, "Just give yourself time, alright? Not everything is going to come all at once," she answered honestly. "I'll help you, I promise."

He moved his head in what looked like a tiny nod, "I trust you, Brightpaw."

She chuckled quietly, "Good. Now go to sleep, you noisy fur-ball."

* * *

 **Aww bonding time with Brightpaw & Rainpaw! :D MERRY BELATED CHRISTMAS EVERYONE ! Thank you for all your kind words from the earlier chapter :) I'm grateful for all of you!**

 **NEXT CHAPTER WE FIND OUT BRIGHTPAW'S MENTOR OHHHHH**

 **qotd ; would you rather be bffs with Featherpaw or Rainpaw and why? :-)**

 **-STOMREHYYSEHs**


	13. Chapter 12: She Belongs Here

**Talonblaze –** aww thank you very much!

 **Itachi'sFangirl818 –** THERE GONNA BE SOME FEATHERPAW COMING UP WOOOOHOOOO!

 **Aspenfur –** sameee

 **Mermaid1108** – *says in mysterious voice* we'll see hehee ;)

 **Emberflight of Shadowclan** – hmmmm good theory hehe *laughs evilly*

 **Amberfoot Warriors wizard –** omg I'm glad you like Featherpaw and Rainpaw I wish I had friends like them ahaha

* * *

 **ANNOUNCEMENT:** I rewrote the Prologue. I just wasn't extremely happy with the first one and some people said it felt rushed. So, I wrote a new one (hence why this update is a little late). Please let me know what you think about it and if you like it better, worse, etc.

Oh and vote on the poll if you haven't :) the votes are pretty close.

* * *

CHAPTER 12 – She Belongs Here

"We didn't even see a wink of WindClan all day. Can you believe those fox-hearts? They're all talk but when it comes to fighting they'll wimp out," Sandpaw complained. She hadn't stopped talking since the scouting party had returned to camp during late evening.

Brightpaw groaned in annoyance and rolled over in her nest, "Isn't Lionstar trying to avoid war?"

The ginger she-cat rolled her eyes lightly, "War is inevitable. We've been fighting with WindClan long before _you_ got here," she muttered. "Are you scared of fighting, kittypet?"

"Leave her be, Sandpaw," Tigerpaw mumbled sleepily from his nest. "Save it for tomorrow."

Sandpaw's jaw dropped, leaving the she-cat looking completely ruffled. Brightpaw snuffed a laugh by resting her head back on her paws and glancing away, ignoring the murderous look being thrown at her by the ginger apprentice.

 _Just you wait,_ Brightpaw thought, _soon you'll see who the real threat is here._ She soon drifted off to sleep, her thoughts consumed by Lionstar and WindClan.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey join beneath the Highledge for a Clan meeting!"

Brightpaw's eyes shot open. _What in StarClan's name could he want this early?_ She wondered grumpily, rising to her paws and shaking out her fur. Since the other apprentices had already left their nests, Brightpaw had no one to question about the meeting.

The clearing was already packed with cats so unfortunately Brightpaw had to find a spot to sit in the back between Fernshade and Shallowpool, ThunderClan's two elders.

Lionstar was perched on top of the Highledge, his eyes fixed on her. "Brightpaw!" he called. "Please step forward."

 _Huh?_ Her limbs felt frozen. Had Lionstar found out about her venturing into ShadowClan territory? She thought that Featherpaw had stayed behind to collect herbs. Had the medicine cat apprentice followed her? She nervously made her way through the crowd of cats.

 _Oh my StarClan if he finds out who I am he'll string me up for crowfood,_ she thought her herself, her heartbeat pounding so loudly that she could feel it vibrating in the ground.

However, when she got to the front, Lionstar looked down at her with nothing but pride. "Brightpaw," he began, "though these past few days have been full of chaos, I haven't forgotten about you. I've heard numerous reports about your courage during the WindClan encounter and your wit during battle training. You've shown loyalty and brought helpfulness to ThunderClan and because of this I have decided to make you a full member."

Brightpaw drew in a sharp breath. Lionstar trusted her?

"Though you have already received your name, know that today it signifies something special. From this day forward, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Brightpaw," Lionstar meowed, his voice carrying over the quiet clearing. She stepped forward nervously, giving him a respectful lick to the shoulder.

Who would Lionstar choose to be her mentor? Would it be an honorable warrior like Rippleclaw? Or a tough mentor—like Sootwhisker—who she'd constantly have to prove herself to?

Lionstar seemed to be holding his breath, like he was unsure of his next words. "Brackenpelt," he meowed finally. "You have constantly shown yourself to be a fair and noble warrior. You will mentor Brightpaw, and I expect you to pass on all you know to her."

The young she-cat turned to see Brackenpelt sitting at the edge of the crowd. His familiar lopsided grin was on his face when he locked gazes with Brightpaw. They met halfway and touched noses. "Congratulations," he murmured, his eyes shining happily.

Her face grew hot and she quickly backed away, her gaze shifting to stare at the ground.

"Great job, Brightpaw!" two voices shouted. The she-cat's head jerked up to see Featherpaw and Rainpaw grinning at her.

"Welcome to ThunderClan!" another voice called. It was Dovefeather.

"Brightpaw! Brightpaw! Brightpaw!" More cats had joined the chant, shouting her name towards the red morning sky. The young apprentice felt overwhelmed; she'd never felt such belonging. Amberpelt, Hazelfoot, Snowflight—cats that she could hardly consider _friends—_ were even cheering for her.

 _This is how it should be,_ she mused. _They actually care about me._

However, her happy thoughts didn't last long. At the back of her mind there was still a nagging voice. _That's right,_ it said, _they care about you and you're going to end up destroying them._

* * *

"You're officially a ThunderClan apprentice," Featherpaw meowed happily, bounding over to her friend. "Now, as your medicine cat, I get to order you around," she teased.

Brightpaw snorted playfully, "You wish."

"Brightpaw, we should head out on patrol. I want to show you the territory," Brackenpelt suggested. The small she-cat jumped slightly; she hadn't noticed him behind her still. "Rainpaw's coming with us."

She narrowed her eyes, "Rainpaw? Why?"

The ginger tom glanced across the clearing, "Snowflight asked me if he could join the scouting patrol by the WindClan border today."

"He's abandoning his apprentice?" she asked carefully.

Brackenpelt set his mouth in a firm line, "I don't have time to sit and force Snowflight to do something he doesn't want to. Rainpaw is coming with us to get training today. I heard about your bet with Sandpaw."

"Oh yeah? What do you think about it?"

He rolled his eyes, a small smile finding its way back onto his face, "I think we should stop talking about it and start training for it."

Brightpaw smiled back at him, "Sounds good to me."

* * *

 **This chapter was somewhat short but I just wanted to frame her ceremony in it :-) did anyone not see Brackenpelt coming as her mentor lol. HAPPY BELATED NEW YEAR TO EVERYONE!**

 **Anyways, there'll be a lot of Featherpaw and Rainpaw in these next chapters hehee (you guys seem to be fans of them, so of course imma put them in)**

 **qotd ; who's your favorite apprentice?**

 **-Stormeh**


	14. Chapter 13: Fish-breath vs Tree-tail

_Replies to reviews:_

 **Amberfoot Warriors wizard –** 3 words. Favorite review ever. :)

 **A loyal reader –** Thank you so much! I'm glad you've enjoyed the book :D

 **Aspenfur –** THE NEXT CHAPTER IS HEREEEEEEEE!

 **Itachi'sFangirl818** – I actually really considered Rippleclaw HEHEHEHEEE

* * *

CHAPTER 13 – Fish-breath vs Tree-tail

"I can't believe you've never swam before," Brightpaw said as she watched Rainpaw flounder around in the shallow water.

Brackenpelt had agreed to take the two apprentices to the shore for their lesson and Brightpaw had immediately pushed Rainpaw in, only to find that the clumsy tom had never learned to swim.

Rainpaw snorted and dragged himself onto dry land, "I get it, I wasn't meant for RiverClan—thank StarClan."

"RiverClan isn't so bad," Brackenpelt commented. He sat a safe distance from the water with his thick, fluffy ginger tail neatly wrapped around his paws. Brightpaw assumed he didn't want to get splashed.

"I couldn't stand to live there with all those fish-breaths," Rainpaw murmured as he shook his pelt, sending cold droplets flying everywhere.

She let out a quiet _hmph_ , "At least they know how to swim," she teased. The small she-cat slid carefully into the water, kicking her paws to keep her afloat. It reminded her of swimming with Cinderkit and Whitekit. She missed them terribly.

 _Would they be apprentices by now? I hope Hawkstar gave them good mentors,_ she thought silently. _Did one of them decide to become a medicine cat? Medicine cats are always kept safe._

"What are we even doing here?" Rainpaw asked, glancing between Brackenpelt and Brightpaw.

Brightpaw grinned widely at him; "Training you to defeat Sandpaw!" she mewed enthusiastically.

The huge gray tom groaned, "And what does swimming have to do with it?"

"Swimming helps with your impatience. You have to be steady and balanced—like stalking prey," Brackenpelt explained.

Brightpaw nodded her agreement, "Now get in here, tree-tail. You won't drown, I promise."

* * *

They only spent a little while in water. Leaf-bare may have been over but the weather was still windy and cold. Brackenpelt had decided that the two apprentices should practice their hunting crouch so that he could make sure they were using proper form.

"What if I get sick from the cold?" Rainpaw muttered to Brightpaw as stalked forward, pretending to leap onto a mouse.

The ginger and white she-cat gave a short laugh and rolled her eyes playfully, "You'll be fine scaredy-mouse."

"Keep your balance even, Brightpaw, so that you can move smoothly. Use your tail," Brackenpelt murmured, nudging her back haunches with his paw. She readjusted herself appropriately and slid forward, pouncing onto a fallen leaf.

Brackenpelt nodded, his green eyes full of pride, "Perfect."

"How do you do that?" Rainpaw asked.

Brightpaw dragged her gaze away from her mentor and shot the gray tabby a confused look, "Do what?"

He sighed, "You figured out a hunter's crouch in just minutes. You're a natural fighter and you know how to swim. How do you do everything right?"

"I don't do everything right," she muttered defensively.

Rainpaw frowned, "Oh yeah? What's one thing you _can't_ do?"

Brightpaw hesitated and stared at the ground. One thing she couldn't do? Tell the truth. Be honest about who she was and where she was from. She glanced back up to see Rainpaw staring at her intently. "I, um, well . . . I can't climb a tree," she finally admitted.

The gray tabby snorted, "You're joking."

She bristled slightly, "I'm not joking, Rainpaw. I _hate_ climbing."

Brackenpelt studied her closely, "Fear of heights?" he guessed.

"Fear of falling."

The ginger tom chuckled quietly and shook his head, "You only fear falling if you don't trust anyone to catch you, Brightpaw." He stepped closer to her, his eyes full of honesty, "I won't let you fall."

"Yeah," Rainpaw cut in. "Now let's teach you how to climb."

"No," she mewed firmly.

"You made me swim so now I'm going to make you climb," Rainpaw threatened jokingly. "It's easy. Just leap forward and grab the tree with your front claws and then use your back legs to push yourself further up," he explained, marching over to the closest tree and demonstrating how to do it.

Brightpaw hesitated and reluctantly padded over to the tree's roots.

"C'mon fish-breath!" Rainpaw teased. He was already perched carefully on the first branch in the tree.

The she-cat cautiously stuck her claws into the tree's bark. It was soft and worn away from age; an easy way for a beginner to practice climbing. "Good," Brackenpelt murmured, "now jump and latch on again."

"Okay," she mumbled unsurely. Her back legs hunched down and she sprung upwards with a surge of power. Her claws sunk loosely into the wood, causing her to swing and lose her grip. She landed hard on her side, grimacing from the impact.

"Are you alright?" Brackenpelt asked, hurrying to her side.

Brightpaw stood and shook her fur, face hot with embarrassment. "I'm fine. Guess I'm not much of a tree-tail."

Rainpaw dropped down from his branch, his face full of guilt. "I'm so sorry," he meowed quickly, padding over. "I should've said anything."

She shook her tail, a small smile on her face, "It was my fault for falling. Let's just not try that again, yeah?"

The gray tom smiled in relief and nodded his agreement. "Let's go back to camp and have Sparrowfeather check you over, just to make sure," he suggested.

Brightpaw sighed. She knew he wouldn't let it go until she agreed. "Alright, fine."

* * *

"You're going to have a tender bruise for the next few days," Sparrowfeather mewed, her paw gently applying pressure onto Brightpaw's side. "Featherpaw," she snapped, "hurry up with that poultice."

The light brown she-cat jumped at her mentor's words. She scrambled over to the cleft in the rock and reached in, pulling out a mouthful of jagged leaves. "A few raspberry leaves to ease any aches, right?" she checked.

Sparrowfeather nodded shortly, "And give her a poppy seed to help her sleep. Shallowpool says his leg has started to stiffen up again so I'm going to go and check on him. I want you to go give Dovefeather something for her headache and then join me," she ordered. The tawny she-cat swiftly ducked into the storage and pulled out a bunch of plant roots before leaving the den.

Featherpaw sighed, her shoulders slumped with exhaustion.

"She seems . . . tough," Brightpaw commented lightly. She bent down to sniff the leaves that were prescribed to her. They smelled fruity and sharp. She ate them quickly and made a face at the weird taste.

Featherpaw shrugged, "She has to be. Medicine cats can't afford to make mistakes—lives depend on that."

"Fair enough," Brightpaw mewed quietly. She rose to her paws, "I can take the herbs to Dovefeather if you like. You seem tired."

Her friend smiled gratefully, "Really? That would be great. Thank you so much," she breathed, passing Brightpaw a couple of small flowers that gave off a tangy smell. "Just tell Dovefeather to eat this," she instructed.

The white and ginger she-cat nodded and grabbed the stems in her jaws, padding out of the den. She had never been to the nursery before. It was right next to the apprentices' den but somehow she always managed to avoid it. It reminded her of Whitekit and Cinderkit and those memories were always painful.

"Dovefeather," she murmured, nosing her way into the shady den.

The gray queen raised her head, her blue eyes heavy from sleep. "Brightpaw?" she asked curiously.

"These are from Sparrowfeather," the apprentice mewed, setting down the herbs.

"Oh, thank you," the queen sent her a genuine smile. "I'm glad you came. It gets lonely after a while," she mewed quietly.

Brightpaw allowed a small smile to appear on her face, "It'll get better once the kits come."

Dovefeather nodded her agreement, "I hope I'll have at least two. That way they'd be able to train and become warriors together," she said proudly, her eyes twinkling. She was so hopeful and calming compared to the rest of ThunderClan—everyone was so high strung and cranky over WindClan.

Brightpaw couldn't hide the grin on her face, "They'll be great warriors, Dovefeather. Maybe I'll even get to mentor one."

The small gray she-cat smiled warmly, "I'm sure my kits will love you, Brightpaw. I can't wait for them to meet you."

The apprentice shifted slightly, suddenly uncomfortable. "Yeah," she mumbled quietly, "I gotta go. I'll visit again sometime," she promised and hurried out of the den. Her chest was tight and her eyes slightly watery. Dovefeather's kits would never want to meet her if they knew what she was capable of.

 _You are a liar,_ her mind snarled. _You think ThunderClan accepts you just because you've befriended the two apprentice-rejects and a pregnant queen? Just wait until they realize who you are. You're going to take everything from them. Because you don't belong here. You never did._

* * *

 **I think this has been my fav chapter ever. This story has 70 reviews so far guys—THAT'S AMAZING. The most I've ever gotten on a story was 79, this one is so close to breaking that! Let's see if we can do it within these next few chapters!**

 **qotd ; which chapter was your fav?**

 **-Stormy**


	15. Chapter 14: Seed of Doubt

_Replies to reviews:_

 **Itachi'sFangirl818 –** FEATHERPAW OVERLOAD

 **Jordan -** Thank you so much! :)

 **Guest –** mayyyybbbeeee ;)

 **Aspenfur** – Ugh I really wish I could answer your question but I don't think I can :( but I really love questions and I'll try to answer any of them the best I can (without giving away the story of course hehe) But you're actually on the right track about Brightpaw  & Willowleaf (hint hint)

 **Emberflight of Shadowclan** – Thank you !(:

 **Amberfoot Warriors wizard –** aww thank you!(:

* * *

CHAPTER 14 – Seed of Doubt

"Brightpaw!" a voice hissed.

The she-cat jerked forward in her nest, eyes wide and confused. Her gaze quickly focused on Rainpaw who was standing over her nest, a frustrated look on his face. "Great StarClan," he muttered, "it takes forever for you to wake up."

Brightpaw groaned when she realized who it was and closed her eyes once again. "What do you want?" she grumbled, curling back up into her mossy bed. "I'm tired, Rainpaw. Can't I sleep just a little longer?"

The gray tabby bent his head down and nudged her with his nose, "They found WindClan scents over the border from last night. The Clan is furious! Come on," he urged, "Lionstar called a meeting about it."

That woke her up. Brightpaw rose to her paws and gave her fur a quick shake, "Why didn't you say so?" she murmured, pushing her way out of the den. Rainpaw rolled his eyes and followed close behind.

It was crowded and stuffy in the clearing. The sky was a dark gray, promising that today's weather would be cold and miserable. Every cat was gathered around the Highledge—even the elders and Dovefeather. Brightpaw took a seat between Featherpaw and Rainpaw at the edge of the group and pricked her ears, trying to catch pieces of every conversation.

"I overheard there'd be another patrol sent to WindClan," one cat said.

"Ridiculous. Lionstar _said_ there'll be war," another cut in.

The third one snapped, "Both of you are mouse-brains. War is just going to lead to more deaths and fighting." It was Sparrowfeather. The tawny she-cat was glowering at her Clanmates, tail swishing with annoyance.

"We have no choice anymore, Sparrowfeather," a deep voice meowed. Lionstar stared intently at his medicine cat with softened eyes, "I understand your concern, but we cannot be pushovers to WindClan any longer. They received their last warning and they chose to ignore it. They _will_ suffer the consequences."

Sparrowfeather frowned, "Leaf-bare has been hard on our resources; our medicine storage is low on nearly every herb. If some cat receives a serious injury I'm not sure that we'll have the supplies to help them," she admitted.

Lionstar's eyes scanned over his Clanmates. "I'm not forcing any of you to fight," he told his Clan. "It is a choice." A thick silence followed his words. No one spoke against the golden tom. WindClan had gone too far, and it was time for revenge—every cat could agree on that.

The ThunderClan leader nodded shortly, "Very well then. Brackenpelt and I will lead the two patrols. One group will be the distraction, used to gather the WindClan warriors towards one side of the camp. Then, the second patrol will outflank them from behind. That is our strategy," he explained.

Brightpaw felt herself nodding in agreement. It was a decent enough plan.

Brackenpelt rose to his paws from the foot of the ledge, "Remember your training, each of you are capable warriors. And ThunderClan fights with honor. No kits, queens, elders, or medicine cats will come to harm or you will answer _directly_ to me," he reminded carefully, his green eyes hard.

Brightpaw felt a shiver run through her spine. She'd never heard Brackenpelt so serious before. _He's an honorable warrior,_ she realized. _Cats like Brackenpelt . . . the code means everything to him._

Lionstar leapt down from the ledge and padded over so that he stood next to his deputy, "We're leaving at dusk. For now I want each of you to hunt and patrol regularly, like it is a regular day," he ordered.

Brightpaw sighed. How was she supposed to act like everything was normal when there would be a battle in just hours? She felt wired and alive. Eager. She was ready.

"Are you okay?" a voice asked. Her eyes shot over to see Brackenpelt standing next to her. He was watching her with concerned eyes.

"I'm not scared," she replied evenly.

He chuckled shortly, "I know, Brightpaw. Does anything ever scare you? Sometimes I think you're made of stone."

She shook her head, "I'm not heartless."

"No," Brackenpelt said carefully, "You're just never surprised. You're always ready. I can't seem to catch you off guard," he admitted.

Brightpaw tried to hide the smile on her face, "Is that why Lionstar made you my mentor? To catch me off guard?" she teased lightly.

The ginger tabby immediately sobered up and his tone grew serious, "Lionstar didn't choose me to be your mentor. I asked for you."

She stopped smiling.

* * *

"I remember my first battle," Dovefeather mewed as she sat next to Brightpaw. For a while now the young apprentice had been sitting at the edge of the clearing, watching her Clanmates nervously pace in and out of camp.

Brightpaw glanced sideways at the fluffy she-cat. "Tell me about it," she requested quietly. She needed a distraction. Her mind was still wrapped around Brackenpelt's words.

" _I asked for you."_ No. Attachment is dangerous. Brightpaw couldn't get too close to any cat—she knew that. The pain they would feel if they knew who she was, she couldn't bear to see the look on their faces. Betrayal. Anger. Hurt.

Dovefeather smiled fondly at the memory. "We were fighting a ShadowClan patrol in a border skirmish. Their patrol was easily outnumbered, but they still wouldn't back down. I remember a huge black tom attacking both my mentor and I. We managed to fight them off but Shallowpool—my mentor—ended up with a busted leg. He hasn't quite been the same since," she explained.

Brightpaw eyes widened slightly, "Darkfeather," she breathed, thinking of the ShadowClan deputy.

"Yes I do believe that was the tom's name," Dovefeather nodded. "How'd you know that?"

"Uh, I think Brackenpelt may have mentioned it," the apprentice stammered, backing away slightly. "I should probably go find him," she added.

Dovefeather's face fell, "Oh, okay. Well, I hope you stay safe, Brightpaw. May StarClan light your path."

"Yours as well, Dovefeather," Brightpaw murmured quickly before padding away.

 _Was she talking about the same border skirmish that killed my father?_ She wondered. _I wish Willowleaf was here so I could ask her. She'd at least know something about him. I just want his name, at least._

* * *

"Hey Brightpaw, I wasn't expecting to see you here."

The apprentice looked up. Her paws had carried her across the clearing to the medicine den. Featherpaw was carefully organizing different berries into neat piles. She looked up when her friend walked into the den.

Brightpaw shifted paws, "Are you worried?" she blurted out.

Featherpaw's smile faded, "Kind of. Sparrowfeather and I are both going to have to tend to wounds separately _and_ we're low on medicine. What if I mess up? Or what if we don't have the right herbs?" she confessed.

Featherpaw's worry reminded Brightpaw of her own first fight. It was one of her many battle training sessions with Leafpaw. The older apprentice had left her with several bruised ribs and a deep gash across her nose. Brightpaw had spent the next three days passed out in the medicine den. She had only been two moons old.

"It gets scary," Brightpaw admitted. "But sometimes we do our best work under pressure. If Sparrowfeather is letting you work on your own then she must have faith in your skills."

The light brown she-cat nodded reluctantly, but she was still watching Brightpaw with a confused look, "Is that what you came in here to tell me?" she asked. "Not that I'm not grateful," she recovered quickly, "but are you sure that it's me you were worried about?"

Brightpaw sat down and looked away, "I don't know," she answered truthfully. "I'm not scared of fighting, Featherpaw, but I'm worried that something bad is going to happen. What if it's wrong to be fighting WindClan?" she asked.

Featherpaw shook her head, "ThunderClan is strong. We'll be alright."

"What about WindClan?"

"What?"

"I saw their warriors last time, Featherpaw. They aren't evil—they're sick and hungry. I think WindClan's dying, and fighting with them is only going to make things worse."

* * *

 **hey hi hello . . . THANK YOU FOR ALL THE REVIEWS YOU GUYS ROCK! *virtual Featherpaw plushies everywhere***

 **qotd ; suggestions for Dovefeather's kit/kits? (if it helps, Pebblefoot and Dovefeather are both gray, so their son(s)/daughter(s) would also be grayish)**

 **-Stormy**


	16. Chapter 15: Falling Snow

_Replies to reviews:_

 **Featherfall's Lullaby** \- yesss Brightpaw's awesomeness shall shine through in battle! haha :D

 **Braveheart of Shadowclan -** I loved all your name suggestions, especially Smokekit ;)!

 **Raven that flies at night** \- seriously! WindClan is my favorite Clan!

 **Emberflight of Shadowclan -** I POSSIBLY DIED LAUGHING AT YOUR ILLUMINATI COMMENT! YOU'RE SO RIGHT

( **thank you to everyone who suggested names, I love them all! And I read all your reviews and comments, they are really appreciated!)**

* * *

CHAPTER 15 – Falling Snow

Brightpaw charged forward, leaping towards the gray tabby with outstretched claws. He sidestepped her attack and reached out a paw, jabbing her hard in the side. She grunted from the pain but still managed to land upright, "That was good," she praised, nodding her head, "just remember that technique, yeah? It's a tricky maneuver, but your opponents probably won't be expecting it."

Rainpaw grinned, "Thanks. Teach me another one?"

The tom had asked if she'd want to help him practice a few battle moves before tonight, and Brightpaw quickly accepted. Being with Rainpaw was relaxing and she needed something to ease her nerves. Besides, Brackenpelt was too busy discuss plans with Lionstar and Snowflight couldn't have cared less where Rainpaw went.

"Alright," she meowed fairly, "but after this we're going back to camp to get something to eat."

"Sounds good," Rainpaw mewed.

Brightpaw taught him the next move—an upright lock that he could use to quickly pin an opponent—and he seemed to pick it up fairly quickly. She had him practice the maneuver several times before finally deciding that he had mastered it. "You just need to move a little faster since your stomach is exposed. You'll want to pin your opponent quickly so that they can't get a hit in," she reminded.

He nodded and practiced it one last night, glancing at Brightpaw anxiously. She beamed at him, "That was perfect!" she praised.

Rainpaw immediately broke out into a smile, his tail swishing with happiness, "Thank you for helping me," he murmured, "I know I can be a burden sometimes."

Brightpaw rested her tail on his shoulder lightly, "You are not a burden, Rainpaw. You're my friend and I'll always help you," she answered truthfully.

* * *

"Brightpaw."

She looked up from the rabbit she had been eating. Brackenpelt stood over her, his green eyes staring into her blue. She swiped a tongue over her jaws and rose to her paws, "What is it?" she asked.

"You and I are going to be on the front patrol," he informed, his eyes glancing to Rainpaw and Featherpaw. The three apprentices had been having a small meal together, discussing different types of prey and which tasted the best. They had decided on water vole.

"Who else?" she asked.

The ginger tabby nodded around the clearing, "Amberpelt, Nightstorm, and Sandpaw."

Brightpaw frowned, her brow creased with worry, "The five of us are going to lead the main charge on WindClan's camp?"

He rested a tail lightly on her shoulder, "It'll be fine. Lionstar will lead the other warriors in from behind and we'll finish this once and for all."

"What about Dovefeather and the elders back here at camp?"

"Sootwhisker will stay behind as guard. Stop overthinking everything," Brackenpelt assured.

Brightpaw couldn't help but glance back at her friends. She knew Featherpaw would be safe but what about Rainpaw? He had already been showing signs of improvement with his battle technique, but how would he handle a real fight?

"Your lack of faith in me is somewhat insulting," Rainpaw teased, voicing her thoughts. "Stop worrying about me, I'll be fine. It is your first battle as well," he reminded gently.

"You're right," she admitted, nodding at his words. _But I'll still keep an eye on you,_ she thought to herself. "When are we heading out?"

Brackenpelt glanced at the dark sky. It was nearly impossible to tell the time since the sun was hidden by the fluffy gray clouds. "I want to leave as soon as possible. Sandpaw and Amberpelt were headed to the training hollow earlier, if you gather them then Nightstorm and I will meet you at the border."

"Sounds good," she agreed. She turned and nodded to both Featherpaw and Rainpaw, "Be safe," she warned.

Featherpaw smiled, "See you soon. Try to come back in one piece."

She grinned in return, "Of course."

* * *

 _Hurry up! Hurry up!_

Brightpaw moved quickly, staying low to the ground so that her white pelt was somewhat hidden by the thick undergrowth. Her paws were carrying her towards the ShadowClan border where she would check to see if her sign had been noticed.

Her stomach twisted with anxiety. What if she was caught? Or what if it was Willowleaf she encountered? The two hadn't exactly been on the best of terms when Brightpaw left.

A sharp crack caused her to suddenly stop. She remanded low to the ground, claws sliding out defensively. She held her breath and stalked forward slowly, her ears pricked for any signs of noise. Movement up ahead caught her eye as a dark figure came into view through the grass.

Brightpaw tasted the air. The scent was familiar—definitely not ThunderClan. Her face relaxed in realization and she immediately shot upwards, completely surprising the other warrior. " _Leafpaw_?"

The dappled she-cat yelped and tripped backwards, "StarClan, you scared me."

Brightpaw chuckled and hurried over to her friend, "I can't believe you're here! What _are_ you doing here?" she asked, smiling widely.

The ShadowClan she-cat snorted playfully, "We saw your sign. Hawkstar's had someone waiting here every day since. What's going on?"

The ThunderClan apprentice glanced around quickly, "It's not safe to talk now. The whole Clan is on edge because we're attacking WindClan tonight," she informed, her eyes sweeping the forest.

Leafpaw crinkled her nose, " _WindClan_? What in StarClan's name have they done to ThunderClan?"

Brightpaw shook her head, "It's a long story and I don't have much time. I just needed Hawkstar to know that I had my official ceremony the other day—I'm a ThunderClan apprentice now," she meowed proudly, her blue eyes beaming.

Leafpaw rolled her eyes, "Wow I'm so impressed," she teased. "But you need to hurry up and come home—you even missed my warrior ceremony! I'm Leafstorm now."

Her eyes widened, "You had your ceremony already?" Yes, Leafpaw—or Leaf _storm_ —had always been significantly older, but Brightpaw hadn't known she was so close to becoming a warrior. "What about Cinderkit and Whitekit?"

Leafstorm grinned, "Yes they had their ceremony too. Hawkstar is mentoring Whitepaw and Rowanfoot is mentoring Cinderpaw."

 _Hawkstar is mentoring Whitepaw? Why? What does he want with my brother?_ Brightpaw narrowed her eyes suspiciously. "How's their training going? I thought Whitepaw might choose to become a medicine cat . . ." she trailed off. She had always felt a thousand moons older than her siblings and that's something that had always saddened her.

Leafstorm shook her head gently, "They're doing great, Brightpaw. Don't worry so much. Hawkstar wants you to meet back here on the full moon. Since nearly every cat will be at the Gathering, sneaking out of camp won't be too hard."

The ginger and white she-cat nodded, "I need to go, but I'll see you soon," she promised.

Leafstorm gave her a confused look, "You're leaving?"

Brightpaw glanced at the sky, "Look," she pointed out. Even though leaf-bare had seemed to be over, it had begun to snow. Thick, frozen flakes fell from the cloudy sky, sticking to the ground in fat clumps. "The snow will leave footprints."

Leafstorm looked around and smirked, "Nothing ever escapes you, huh? You were always the best."

Brightpaw tried to smile but it ended up being a grimace instead, "Yeah," she muttered.

"Stay safe," her friend advised before turning and hurrying away. Brightpaw sighed as the dapple she-cat returned to the safety of the ShadowClan border, the place her heart yearned to be.

* * *

 _I don't think I_ _ever really knew what home actually was. There was ShadowClan, the place where I spent my very, very short childhood. It was filled with my blood and kin, but also haunted by my rough days of training. And then there was ThunderClan, the place where I actually felt the pleasure of belonging and the warmth of friendship . . . and the sting of betrayal._

 _Either way I'd never actually felt free._

* * *

 **85 reviews guyssss that's amazinggggg! this story has been my most reviewed ever! thank you so much everyone :D** **NEXT CHAPTER IS A BATTLE WHOO! I EXPECT LOTS OF REVIEWS HAHAHA! jk but that would be cool :))**

 **qotd ; which Clan do you think Brightpaw belongs in?**

 **-StormEHHH**


	17. Chapter 16: The Raid

_Replies to reviews:_

 **Emberflight of Shadowclan -** sameee! If you could be any character, who would you want to be?

 **Aspenfur -** I loveee hearing all your theories! Hope you like this chapter :))

 **fangirl2day** \- I totally wish that Brightpaw could be with her siblings again :( they were the cutest little trio...

 **A loyal reader -** we shall see! ahaha!

 **Good job -** thank you :D

 **AkaneLovesItachi -** I can't image Brightpaw without Featherpaw and Rainpaw ! I don't know which Clan I would choose ughhhghghg

* * *

CHAPTER 16 – The Raid

"Took you long enough," Brackenpelt teased, rising to his paws.

Brightpaw emerged from the undergrowth, Amberpelt and Sandpaw following closely behind. It had taken the apprentice a decent amount of time to find the two since the training hollow was somewhat far from the ShadowClan border.

"Sorry," she muttered, ducking her head.

The ginger tom smiled, "You're fine. Relax."

"When are we heading out?" Sandpaw interrupted, her tail swishing back and forth. _Impatient as ever,_ Brightpaw thought, her face twisting with annoyance.

Nightstorm spoke for the first time, "If you hadn't been dragging your paws then we would have left by now," he grumbled. Both apprentices bristled as his words and Amberpelt let out a low huff before muttering something about disrespectful young warriors.

Brackenpelt glanced between each member of his patrol before shaking his head, "Just remember the plan. Lionstar will lead his patrol in from the opposite side of their camp and we'll surround them. It'll be quick and hard—a reminder for WindClan."

Brightpaw frowned, the previous feeling of uneasiness taking over her once more. This situation was so familiar . . . but what was it? She could feel the memory nagging at the back of her skull, just barely out of reach.

"Where is Lionstar's patrol?" Amberpelt asked, rolling the tension from her shoulders. Her bones creaked and popped from the movement, showing just how old she really was.

Brackenpelt nodded, "They left around the same time as Nightstorm and I. They're heading down closer to the lake in order to stay out of sight."

"And Sootwhisker's guarding camp?" Brightpaw checked.

Amberpelt snorted, "Like Sootwhisker is actually _guarding_ camp."

Her eyes narrowed, "What do you mean?"

Sandpaw chuckled at her confusion, "Sootwhisker is pregnant, mouse-brain. She's going to move into the nursery any day now."

"Really? Who's the father?"

Nightstorm puffed his chest with pride, "I am," he stated, blue eyes gleaming.

"Are you all done gossiping like a bunch of elders or should I wait a little longer?" Brackenpelt meowed. He sat patiently waiting, tail wrapped neatly around his paws. When no one responded he just nodded to himself, "Alright then, let's move."

* * *

It was dark. The last beams of dying light had already faded against the horizon, disappearing over the mountains in the distance. Brightpaw kept twitching—she was anxious. Her claws slid in and out of their sheathes, sinking into the soft soil.

"What's with you?" Brackenpelt asked.

She jumped. He really needed to stop spooking her. "Nothing. I'm fine," she replied quickly.

His green eyes flashed with concern, "You're going to be alright, Brightpaw. I'll be there the whole time," he promised. Her stomach clenched at his words. Brackenpelt's presence only made her more on edge, and she hated that.

"I'm not worried about me," she admitted.

"Is it Rainpaw? He's a capable cat," her mentor questioned.

Brightpaw shook her head slightly, "It's not Rainpaw. I'm worried about WindClan."

"What? Why?"

She ran her claws over a blade of grass. The two had taken head of the patrol, Sandpaw trailing _very_ closely from behind. "Don't you remember them?" she asked, referring to their trip a while back. "They were just walking bones."

Brackenpelt nodded in understanding, "But they did steal our prey."

"I'm not trying to justify their actions," Brightpaw mewed quickly, "I'm just trying to understand them. What if they're sick? What if they need help?" she asked.

The ginger tom agreed reluctantly, "I know what you're saying, but they broke the code."

"Stop being so blind," Brightpaw snapped, "You're just repeating history—remember ShadowClan? _You destroyed them._ Innocent cats, Brackenpelt! ThunderClan took everything from them! Family, friends, mates . . . _parents,_ " she growled the last word, her minding switching over to her father.

She had made the connection. This was no different than what happened with ShadowClan all those moons ago. Her mind was twisted with anger thinking about all that time she'd missed living a normal life. If ThunderClan never attacked ShadowClan in the first place then Brightpaw would be home right now, growing up and training with her siblings and being loved by _both_ of her parents.

Brackenpelt almost stopped in his tracks, "How do you know so much about that?" he asked.

"Dovefeather mentioned it," she lied. "But don't change the subject."

Her mentor frowned, "I can't change what happened back then, Brightpaw. I wasn't even the deputy. Stop blaming me for the past."

She let out a low breath and lowered her gaze, "I know . . . I know. I'm sorry," she mumbled, glancing away. He was right. She was blaming him for everything that happened, when really he had nothing to do with it. WindClan's story wouldn't turn out like ShadowClan; Brightpaw would make sure of that.

And Lionstar _would_ pay.

* * *

"Watch it!" Sandpaw hissed. Brightpaw took a few quick steps backwards, shooting the ginger she-cat an apologetic look. She had accidentally stepped on her tail.

Amberpelt gave them both a warning glance and nodded for them to keep moving. The two apprentices sighed quietly and crouched back down, following closely behind the older warriors.

The patrol had successfully made its way through WindClan territory, completely unnoticed. It was late—around twilight—so they weren't really expecting to see any warriors anyways. They had made their way through the grass, the path somewhat familiar to Brightpaw, since she remembered traveling it with Patchfur and Bluepaw. Eventually they came across a small ridge that shadowed the camp so that they could study it without being noticed.

Brackenpelt stopped suddenly, his tail flicking the alert. The whole patrol froze, eyes flashing with panic. He nodded towards the clearing, his face angled towards a dark figure at the entrance of the camp. It was a guard.

"We'll attack the guard first, then the camp," Amberpelt whispered, her tail swishing with anticipation.

Sandpaw's eyes shined, "I can take the guard," she murmured.

Brackenpelt almost nodded until he noticed the look of hesitation on Brightpaw's face. "What are you thinking?" he muttered lowly.

The apprentice was suddenly glad for the darkness so that no one would see the dark blush across her face. "I think Nightstorm should take the guard," she answered honestly, "His pelt is darker than all of ours—he'll be able to blend in easier."

Amberpelt nodded her head in agreement, "She's right."

"Alright," Brackenpelt mewed, turning towards Nightstorm, "Be careful. We're right here if anything gets messy," he reassured, though the black and white warrior didn't seem to need it. He bravely puffed his chest and slunk away, melting into the shadows of the night.

"Thanks a lot," Sandpaw snapped, her voice right next to Brightpaw's ear.

The ginger and white she-cat frowned, "It wasn't anything against you. I just wanted to make sure we'd stay undetected." That was a lie. She was jealous and didn't want the ginger she-cat to get any attention.

"Sure you didn't," Sandpaw scoffed and moved to the other side of Amberpelt.

Brackenpelt snorted quietly beside her, "She-cats," he grumbled, though his eyes were lit with amusement.

Brightpaw focused her eyes back onto the camp guard. From up on their vantage point she could see Nightstorm closing in and then even further across the clearing she could faintly make out the outlines of Lionstar's patrol.

 _Rainpaw's over there,_ she worried, _I hope to StarClan that he's ready._

A sharp cry could be heard as Nightstorm tackled the guard to the ground. He'd been noticed.

"Fox-dung," Brackenpelt cursed, rising to his paws immediately, "we need to move. _Now_." He took off down the slope, Amberpelt and Sandpaw right on his heels. A few cats had strayed from their dens, peering out to see what the noise was about.

Brightpaw took a deep breath before following, her claws sliding out as she raced down the hill. The patrol rushed into camp all at once, nearly startling the daylights out of a frail tabby tom who had been returning from the dirtplace.

"No," Brackenpelt snapped as Nightstorm made a move towards the tom. "Elders are not to be harmed," he warned.

A loud yowl was heard as a familiar tom tackled the ThunderClan deputy to the ground. _Patchfur_.

Brightpaw growled and leapt forward instinctively, catching the deputy sharply in the shoulder, sending them both tumbling. However, the WindClan warrior was quickly recovered and was back on his paws, delivering a painful slash to Brightpaw's flank.

She hardly flinched. Blood sang in her ears and she surged upwards, surprising him. Her teeth bit hard into his shoulder and her claws swiped out, scratching his chest.

Her advantage didn't last long. Patchfur was much larger and faster as well; he managed to shake her away, flashing his claws across her forehead. Brightpaw could feel the warm liquid drip onto her face. The tom raised his paw for another blow but was shoved away. Brackenpelt.

She blinked her eyes furiously, trying to clear the blood from her vision. The whole camp was chaos. Lionstar's patrol had arrived, circling around each of the WindClan warriors. She could see Rainpaw at the edge of camp, battling against two she-cats.

Brightpaw felt a growl rising in her throat and charged towards them, letting out a harsh snarl. She tackled the she-cat with a gray and white pelt, leaving a few scratches down her side and shoulders. Brightpaw's back legs kicked out, slicing into the WindClan warrior's stomach. Her head was cleared of all thoughts except Hawkstar's training.

"What are you doing?" a voice screeched.

Brightpaw stilled and turned to see Bluepaw. The WindClan she-cat looked horrified. "Get off of her!" she screamed, shoving the ThunderClan apprentice. "What is wrong with you? All of you!" she cried, rushing to her friend's side.

Brightpaw felt numb. She took a few nervous steps back. _I almost killed her,_ she realized, a stone of dread dropping in her stomach. Her eyes were fixed on the bloody fur of the gray and white she-cat had she attacked.

 _That's right,_ the dark voice in her head sang. _You almost killed her, because you are a monster. Look at you, acting just like ThunderClan did with your father. Killing everyone in your path. I thought you were going to protect WindClan._

She shook her head, "No," she muttered, backing away even further. Her heart twisted with confliction. All those accusations she had thrown at Brackenpelt earlier and here she was being a hypocrite. She almost killed a cat in the Clan she was trying to protect.

"I'm so sorry," Brightpaw whispered to Bluepaw. She couldn't even look Rainpaw in the eyes. He probably hated her now. The ginger and white she-cat shook her head one last time and disappeared back into the fray.

* * *

 **Oops cliffhanger bye :-) review because battle scene? haha**

 **I know some people think ThunderClan are being cruel, but no one is perfect and everyone makes mistakes. JUST TRYNA KEEP IT REALLLL!**

 **qotd ; Which cat do you think Brightpaw will meet with at the ShadowClan border?**

 **-Stormyyy**


	18. Chapter 17: Open Wounds

_Replies to reviews:_

 **Roseberrythemedicinecat** \- thank you so much :D

 **A loyal reader -** thank you!

 **BouncyTigerz -** Thank you!

 **Emberflight of Shadowclan -** SAME

 **Aspenfur -** I know right! It gets so annoying when people make ThunderClan the golden Clan! And another question: WHY ARE YOU SO GOOD AT GUESSING WHAT HAPPENS

 **Featherfall's Lullaby -** Yes the mission is going to become really big soon! I wanted Brightpaw to be comfortable in ThunderClan before anything with the mission happened. BUT SOON MY FRIEND IN LIKE LESS THAN 5 CHAPTERS BIG STUFF!

* * *

 **OK WE ACTUALLY REACHED 100 REVIEWS AND THAT IS SO SO SO SO AMAZING AND I CAN'T THANK ANY OF YOU ENOUGH! This has been my most reviewed story ever and that's soooo wicked! Thank you to everyone who has read, favorited, followed, reviewed . . . etc. THANK YOU THANK YOU!**

* * *

CHAPTER 17 – Open Wounds

Brightpaw ducked as a tortoiseshell she-cat leaped over her, claws swiping at empty air. The apprentice whirled around, her lips pulled back into a small snarl. "Stop," she warned.

"Get out of here, ThunderClan scum," the she-cat hissed. "You could have just left us alone but instead you come _here_." She advanced forward, her teeth barred and hackles raised.

Brightpaw stood her ground, "I didn't want this," she defended, "but the word of a Clan leader is law."

The she-cat's position faltered at her hesitation, "But this? We don't deserve this," she spoke, her eyes scanning over the clearing, watching her Clan fight around her. "Make it stop," she almost begged, voice suddenly switching from threatening to pleading.

"I can't."

The tortoiseshell's rigid crouch returned, "Then I'll make you," she growled, leaping forward.

Brightpaw easily slid out of the way, reaching out and nipping the she-cat's ear. The WindClan warrior squealed and took off into the throng of cats, leaving the ThunderClan apprentice alone once again. She looked around—it was obvious that they were winning.

 _Where's Brackenpelt?_ She wondered. _There._ The ginger warrior was wrestling with Patchfur outside what looked to be the elders' den. Brightpaw hurried towards him, managing to avoid the other fighting warriors.

With a harsh cry she jumped, locking her claws into the WindClan deputy's back. The black and white warrior snarled and released his grip on Brackenpelt, taking several staggering steps backwards. He slammed onto his side, rolling over on his back in an attempt to crush the small she-cat.

Brightpaw grunted but held on, reaching forward to sink her teeth into the tom's ear. He rolled once again and she lost her grip, tumbling a few times in the grass.

Patchfur turned and glared at her, "I remember you," he spat. His paw flashed out, cutting into Brightpaw's brow. Her face flared with heat, stinging from the pain of her wounds. "You're that new apprentice," Patchfur continued, lashing his paw out a second time.

Brightpaw was ready. She caught it in her teeth, biting hard. The deputy howled and stumbled away, hissing curses at the apprentice.

"Brightpaw."

She turned to see Brackenpelt hulling himself to his feet. "You're okay?" she asked carefully, moving to support his side.

He gritted his teeth, "I'm fine. My shoulder's been dislocated," he muttered, flinching slightly.

"We should leave. We've already won," Brightpaw mewed, keeping one eye on Patchfur while sweeping the clearing with the other. "They're finished."

To her surprise, the deputy nodded his agreement. Normally he would stay until Lionstar called things off, but now he was deciding for himself. He straightened up and let out a loud yowl, "Retreat!" he called. "ThunderClan retreat!" he shouted.

Brightpaw joined in a moment later; watching as her Clanmates slowly turned and glanced unsurely at the pair. Should they obey their deputy or wait for their leader's command? _They're defeated, leave them be,_ Brightpaw thought sadly.

As if her thoughts had been voiced aloud the ThunderClan warriors began to abandon their fighting. "Thank StarClan," she breathed after checking the clearing. There hadn't been any casualties.

"This isn't over!" a voice snapped.

She turned her head to see Rushstar laying at the foot of Highrock. His one leg was somewhat mangled and his fur was matted with blood and cuts. His eyes blinked feverishly, "ThunderClan will regret this," he snarled, claws sliding from their sheaths.

"That's enough," a deep voice rumbled. Lionstar appeared on the far side of Brackenpelt, his golden fur still managing to shine, even when clumped with wounds. "You were warned, Rushstar, of what would happen if you continued to hunt on our territory. WindClan decided its own fate," he defended.

The brown tom scoffed, "We didn't choose to starve. You act you're following the code when really you're looking for an excuse to wipe out yet _another_ Clan. When does it stop? Should I warn Mallowstar that RiverClan is next?" he meowed sarcastically, his face twisted in anger.

Lionstar looked slightly ruffled at Rushstar's words. Brightpaw's head moved back and forth, studying both toms. She couldn't help but slightly agree with the WindClan leader's words, but maybe it was just because she was still bitter about her dead father.

"Let's go," Brackenpelt murmured, nudging her gently.

She didn't argue for once, instead silently offering her shoulder to her injured mentor.

* * *

"What happened to your face?" Featherpaw gasped.

"Don't worry about me," Brightpaw muttered, "Tend to the others first." She trudged over to the side of the clearing, flopping down onto the ground, her bones cracking and popping in the process. She was emotionally drained and exhausted.

Her tail twitched in annoyance when Featherpaw still hovered. "I'm fine!" she snapped. "StarClan, Featherpaw, I'm not a kit."

She wasn't fine though. Her face was crusted in blood and her shoulder was throbbing from a bite wound she didn't remember receiving.

Featherpaw looked slightly hurt at her friend's words, but nodded anyways and hurried away to attend to Hazelfoot. The older warrior had an ugly gash that was nearly across her whole back.

"Brightpaw!"

She turned her head to see Tigerpaw hurrying over. The tabby tom looked almost uninjured except for deep scratch on his side, but his eyes still shone brightly so it probably was a bearable wound.

"You're okay," the she-cat murmured, letting out a breath. She hadn't spoken to Tigerpaw in what felt like ages, but she would always feel comfortable around him. He was the first cat to welcome her into ThunderClan—she would never forget that.

The tom shot her a teasing smile, "Of course I am. You look lovely, by the way," he smirked.

Brightpaw suddenly remember all the blood that was clumped around her eyes and mouth. "Oh haha you're so funny," she mewed, rolling her eyes.

Tigerpaw smiled gleefully, "Don't be so negative—we won after all."

"There was nothing to win. They were already weakened and didn't expect us to attack so soon. I wouldn't even call it a battle," she muttered, her ears flicking in slight irritation. Could no cat understand how wrong it had been for them to attack?

His smile faltered, "Try not to worry about it. What's done is done. WindClan is no worse and hopefully they've learned their lesson," he murmured before suddenly glancing up, "How's Rainpaw?" He was trying to lighten the mood.

Unfortunately, however, this only seemed to make Brightpaw even more depressed. "I don't know, I haven't seen him," she meowed quietly. "He fought well, though," she commented. It was true; her tabby friend had put up a great fight against the two WindClan she-cats. She was impressed.

"Oh. I can go find him for you," Tigerpaw offered kindly.

Brightpaw nearly flinched from the awkwardness. "It's fine. I'll see him in a little while," she assured. _Hopefully he'll want to talk to me,_ she thought to herself.

Tigerpaw nodded, "Alright. I've got to go see how Hazelfoot is doing, but I'll talk to you later. You should let Featherpaw heal that cut," he advised before sending her one last friendly smile and hurrying across the clearing.

Brightpaw felt a small tug on her heart. Maybe she had been a little harsh to her friend. _I'll make it up to her,_ she promised herself. _We'll go collect herbs again._

* * *

 **More Featherpaw next chapter hahaha (:**

 **qotd ; Which characters would you like to see more of? (and yes, I know most of you will say Featherpaw :-))**

 **-STOMRYE**


	19. Chapter 18: Featherpaw's Omen

_Replies to reviews:_

 **Featherfall's Lullaby –** yep there's still a TON of chapters left! No worries! Thank you for always reviewing, you're so sweet :)

 **The Striking Storms** – Thank you! Here is Featherpaw haha!

 **Emberflight of Shadowclan –** Noooo don't die!

 **Cloudjumper Kat –** Thank you! And Whitepaw is my favorite character too! I'm gonna find some way to get him more involved, I just haven't figured out how yet haha!

 **A loyal reader –** Yes more Tigerpaw! :D

 **Aspenfur –** WAIT WHO DO YOU SHIP?

* * *

CHAPTER 18 – Featherpaw's Omen

"Great StarClan that hurts," Brightpaw hissed, sucking in a sharp breath. She jerked her head backwards stubbornly, refusing to let Featherpaw finish.

The medicine cat apprentice laughed and shook her head, "Don't be such a wimp," she teased. "Maybe if you had left me treat it earlier it wouldn't have gotten so infected," she chastised.

"I know, I know," Brightpaw grumbled, flinching when Featherpaw reapplied the poultice. Her friend didn't seem to be holding any hard feelings against her, but it _was_ Featherpaw. She never really was the type to hold grudges.

Brightpaw shifted, "Hey, um, maybe we could go collect herbs after everyone is tended to? I know you said the stores were low," she mumbled quietly.

Featherpaw's eyes twinkled with amusement, "Is this your way of apologizing?" she asked lightly.

" _Yes,_ Featherpaw, I'm apologizing."

The brown she-cat threw her head back and laughed once again, "There's nothing to apologize for, Brightpaw. You were tired and in pain, I get it," she mewed. "But yeah, we should go collecting again. Sparrowfeather is freaking out because we're completely out of poppy seeds and every cat is grumbling out their pain."

Her good nature instantly put Brightpaw in a better mood. The ginger and white she-cat slowly rose to her paws and nodded, "Alright then, we'll meet back here at sunhigh."

"Sounds like a plan."

She turned from the den and headed into the clearing. Though the battle had been a few days ago, many cats were still scarred with wounds of battle. Pebblefoot's paw had been sprained, Amberpelt suffered from several wretched claws, and Snowflight's white fur was still stained a light crimson from all the blood.

The only good news any cat had received was Sootwhisker's pregnancy. The speckled warrior at moved into the nursery yesterday, finally providing some company for a lonely Dovefeather.

The feeling of eyes on her caused Brightpaw to turn. She locked gazes with Rainpaw. The tom had been watching her from across the clearing, his green eyes wide and alert.

She swallowed hard and continued to walk, headed towards the warriors' den. Maybe Brackenpelt had work for her to do.

"Brightpaw, wait up!" his voice called.

She halted immediately as he came up next to her, shoulders stiffening. She wondered if he could feel the pounding of her heart. It was embarrassingly loud.

"Hey," Rainpaw breathed, appearing in the corner of her vision. His eyes scanned her cautiously. "How are you?" he asked.

The she-cat felt off-guard. She wasn't expecting Rainpaw to come up to her, let alone ask how she was doing. "I'm . . . alright. Or no, I'm not really alright, but I will be."

He nodded slowly, "Where are you off to?"

"Oh," she murmured, "Featherpaw and I were going to go look for herbs. Want to come?" she offered half-heartedly. Part of her was just asking to be nice—things were incredibly awkward between the two and Brightpaw just wanted the ground to open up and swallow her.

To her relief, the gray tabby shook his head, "I have training with Snowflight right now, but maybe later . . . ?"

She let out a breath of relief, "Sure."

"Wait!" Rainpaw meowed quickly when she turned to leave. He stepped closer to her and touched his nose to her shoulder, "What happened to that WindClan she-cat wasn't your fault. That battle was a mistake," he whispered.

Brightpaw felt a small smile tug at her lips but instead of saying anything she just gave him a short nod.

* * *

"Why, in StarClan's name, must there be so much snow?" Featherpaw grumbled. She had stepped into several drifts since they'd left camp, leaving her brown pelt decorated with white frozen flakes.

Brightpaw laughed, "Come on, the forest is amazing," she defended, playfully nudging her friend. The woods were familiar and reminded her of when she and her siblings would sneak out in the mornings. _The lake_ , she recalled fondly.

Featherpaw shrugged, "Eh, maybe during green-leaf. We should head towards the abandoned Thunderpath; sometimes there are fresh springs of marigold or poppy flowers."

"Even during leaf-bare?"

"Well, we have to try," she meowed determinedly. "The Gathering is in four days and Sparrowfeather doesn't want our warriors to look so beaten. She's worried about RiverClan or ShadowClan seeing us as weak."

Brightpaw nodded slowly. It was doubtful that ShadowClan would try anything, but RiverClan? She had never encountered a RiverClan cat in her life and since she had to be at the border on the Gathering night in two days she wouldn't be meeting one any time soon. And she wasn't sure if she'd want to. Rumors about the Clan across the lake were always about how clever and tough its warriors were, with big muscles and sharp eyes.

She just shook her head and turned her attention forward. "Wait," she meowed, dropping into a crouch. "Look! Up ahead," she murmured, angling her ears.

Standing at the roots of a sycamore was a dark blackbird, picking at the ground with its narrow beak. The ginger and white she-cat began to slide forward into her hunter's crouch, claws sliding into the soft ground.

Featherpaw's fluffy tail stopped her, "Don't kill it," the medicine cat apprentice whispered.

"Its prey," Brightpaw stated, her head tipped slightly with confusion.

"Just watch," the brown she-cat mewed patiently.

Brightpaw turned back around to look at the bird. It had flitted up onto one of the high branches of the sycamore and perched on a nest. She could faintly see the dark outlines of several small babies in the nest, chattering loudly towards their mother.

"See?" Featherpaw murmured, padding up next to her friend. "It's something you learn as a medicine cat—all life is precious, no matter who or what or where they come from. Because everything is connected; life is about balance."

"Is this one of your omens?"

The brown she-cat let an amused snort escape from her lips, "Make fun of it all you want, Brightpaw, but I do see omens. Maybe it means that there's something in the future that you're going to need to let go? Or maybe to be patient?" she guessed.

Brightpaw felt a small tug in her chest. "Um, no, it's just medicine cat stuff silliness. Ask StarClan about it," she muttered quickly.

* * *

"StarClan, there's nothing here," Featherpaw swore, emerging from the old Twoleg garden. Normally it would have sprigs of fresh herbs, but it seemed that it was still too cold out for anything to grow. The two apprentices had spent most of their afternoon out of camp and so far had only found a few juniper berries, which weren't going to be much help.

Brightpaw sighed tiredly. Her paws ached from digging and her shoulder wound had reopened and kept oozing a thick, dark liquid. _Stupid infection_ , she grumbled to herself. She wished she could have spent the day training, but Brackenpelt hadn't been cleared yet to leave camp.

"Should we head down to the lake and have a look around?" Featherpaw asked.

Brightpaw glanced at the sky, "I think we should head back before it gets too late," she suggested. Above her the clouds were gold and pink, the colors of a late sunset.

The brown she-cat's tail drooped with defeat and she sighed, "Alright."

Brightpaw felt bad. She knew that Featherpaw just wanted to impress her mentor, but they were out of time and she did _not_ want to be outside of camp when it got dark. Her mind immediately thought of WindClan warriors creeping through the forest, their feverish eyes glowing. She shivered.

As they left the Twoleg nest and began their walk back through the trees Brightpaw couldn't help but think of Featherpaw's omen. Did she know? And what was Brightpaw supposed to let go? Her secret?

 _It's only a matter of time,_ her conscious reminded her. _Eventually they'll know everything._

* * *

 **hi hey hello! You guys were AWESOME on the reviews (as usual)! You guys said you wanted to see more of Whitepaw, Tigerpaw, and Featherpaw (obviously) so here's your Featherpaw!**

 **Also, apparently (according to a very rude girl at school) I am a leech and nobody likes me :) so that's great.**

 **qotd ; what kind of traits do you like in characters? (brave, funny, smart, cocky . . . etc.)**

 **-Stormy :)**


	20. Chapter 19: Long Time, No See

_Replies to reviews:_

 **Softeye –** I really like the name Brightshadow! I'll definitely consider it!

 **Amberfoot Warriors wizard –** I laughed so hard reading your comment

 **Cloudjumper Kat –** I will have a sassy character coming in (somewhat) soon, then! At least, I hope I can write him/her sassily haha :D

 **A loyal reader –** Thank you so much! And thank you for reviewing :D

 **StormTheGreat –** yess haha Brightpaw just goes on a smacking spree !

 **Featherfall's Lullaby –** Yay I'm glad you like Featherpaw! Thank you for reviewing, they always cheer me up! :))

* * *

CHAPTER 19 – Long Time, No See

"Are you sure you can't come tonight? Your shoulder seems fine to me," Brackenpelt pestered for the third time. He sniffed the wound suspiciously, narrowing his eyes at the herb wrap around it.

Brightpaw glanced away from his gaze, "It's just sore. I don't think all the walking tonight will do it any good. Besides, Featherpaw suggested that I stay behind anyways," she muttered, backing up a little.

"You've earned coming tonight," her mentor murmured, green eyes studying her carefully.

She felt her face turn into a sad smile, "So have Rainpaw and Sandpaw and Tigerpaw. Bring them instead." It was hard to hide her disappointment. Didn't every apprentice dream of going to their first Gathering? The crowds of cats from every Clan filling the clearing, the meeting of new friends, and (of course) seeing the four powerful leaders—Brightpaw longed for it all.

But, unfortunately, she needed the apprentices' den to be empty tonight so that she could sneak out without having to worry about one of her denmates waking up.

Brackenpelt finally nodded his agreement, letting out a small sigh, "Fine. I can't argue with the medicine cat's decision."

Brightpaw's heartbeat quickened, "Thanks," she mumbled, hurrying away. She was nervous. Her breath was shakily and her pelt was slick from sweat.

Over the past few days ThunderClan had recovered nicely. Every cat had been working hard to return to their normal routine, leaving Brightpaw thoroughly exhausted. Long mornings were spent remarking the borders, afternoons were stocked full of hunting, and lastly, in the evening, time was dedicated to strengthening the camp's walls in the rare chance of a WindClan attack.

"Hey! What did Brackenpelt say?" Dovefeather asked as Brightpaw rushed by.

The apprentice immediately halted, "What?"

"About the Gathering? Are you excited?" the gray queen asked.

"Oh . . . I wasn't cleared to go. My shoulder," Brightpaw answered, raising and flexing the muscle to demonstrate. It wasn't exactly a lie—she was still in a lot of pain. The bite mark was crusted over from the infection, and without any marigold left in the herb stores, she was stuck with it.

Dovefeather's shoulders drooped, "That's awful," she mewed sympathetically. Brightpaw couldn't help but notice the gray she-cat's swollen belly. _She'll be due anytime,_ she realized.

"It is what it is, I suppose," the apprentice replied, a smile appearing on her face. "How's Sootwhisker been?"

The queen sighed loudly and shook her head fondly, "I swear to StarClan that she _never_ stops talking."

Brightpaw laughed, "That's exactly how I feel about Sandpaw. Rainpaw and I made a bet with her about who could win a hunting competition. The loser has to clean the elders' den."

"I wish I hadn't wasted my apprentice days," Dovefeather mewed wistfully. "All I wanted to do was grow up and be a warrior and have a family. Now here I am," she said with a smile. "Don't get me wrong, I love my kits and Pebblefoot, but I miss my carefree days."

Brightpaw nodded, "Do you think you'll have a she-cat or a tom?" she asked curiously.

Dovefeather's ears immediately pricked, "Definitely at least one tom. Oh my StarClan, he'll be so handsome," she cooed happily.

Brightpaw tried to smile, but every time she did all she could picture was Dovefeather's face when she found out that Brightpaw was really a ShadowClan cat who was brought to ThunderClan to bring its empire tumbling down.

* * *

Her blue eyes swept the clearing as her ears moved in all directions, straining to hear any whisper of sound. The camp was dark; every warrior retiring shortly after the Gathering patrol had left. Brightpaw wasn't too worried since the only two warriors left in camp were Rippleclaw and (technically) Sootwhisker—both of whom she knew were fast asleep.

Slowly, she stretched one paw out of the safety of the shadows. Out in the moonlight her white pelt glowed silver, leaving her completely exposed. She moved quickly, heading for the dirtplace tunnel where she could make an unnoticed escape.

"Disgusting," she muttered quietly, hulling herself through the small gap opening in the corner. Once free she took another moment to pause, listening carefully for any cat stirring.

Silence greeted her ears and she immediately began to move, her eyes narrowed from thoughts.

Who would Hawkstar send? Would he come himself? _Doubtful,_ her mind said. _Maybe Darkfeather or Flightwing?_ Both toms had been a large help with training her over the moons so it _would_ make sense.

Glancing up she looked at the position of the moon. _Still early,_ she figured, _I've got plenty of time._

And she didn't rush. It took her quite a while to reach the border. It was moonrise by the time she arrived, but Brightpaw wasn't too concerned. The Gathering—especially after the battle with WindClan—would be a heated one, so the ThunderClan patrol probably wouldn't return home until much later.

A silver outline up ahead informed her that she would be the second to arrive. Whoever Hawkstar had sent was already waiting.

Brightpaw's mouth twitched with slight unease.

She slunk low to the ground and approached quietly, slipping under one of the bramble bushes that marked the border. Her heartbeat started to quicken as she neared the cat; she could recognize that pelt anywhere, and it was definitely _not_ Darkfeather or Flightwing.

" _Holy StarClan,_ " she breathed, stepped out of her hiding place.

Cinderpaw smiled back at her, "Hey Brightpaw, long time, no see."

* * *

"What are you doing here?" the ginger and white she-cat blurted out.

Where was Cinderkit, her playful, carefree sister? The she-cat in front of her was completely different from Brightpaw's memories. This was Cinderpaw, an older, muscular gray she-cat with long claws and sharp green eyes.

 _Hardened. Like me,_ Brightpaw realized.

"I could ask you the same question," Cinderpaw murmured, narrowing her gaze. "You did, after all, leave ShadowClan without ever telling me."

The ThunderClan apprentice bristled slightly, "It wasn't like that—"

Cinderpaw cut her off, "I had to find out from Whitepaw. Our _brother._ Why did he get to know, huh? Was I that weak to you, Brightkit? Or is it Bright _paw_ now? You are quite the ThunderClan warrior," her sister taunted. She was angry, and Brightpaw couldn't blame her.

"I just didn't want you to hate me."

" _Hate_ you? I'm your sister, I could never hate you. But, StarClan, you couldn't have just warned me or something?" the gray she-cat asked.

Brightpaw licked her lips nervously. She had been expecting to come to the border and report to Hawkstar, not to address her old demons. "I'm sorry," she confessed, "I didn't want you to freak out and try to convince me otherwise. My path was set in stone."

Cinderpaw glared, "You think I'm so weak, don't you? Because I _wasn't_ the sister chosen for the mission and I _wasn't_ chosen to be Hawkstar's apprentice. I'm just the shadow of you and Whitepaw, right?"

Brightpaw normally prided herself on being a tough cat, but when it came to her family, she was very, very fragile. She flinched slightly at her sister's cruel words.

"We're equal now, Brightpaw. Look at us. You were always the better warrior when we were kits but now it's a fair match. I worked hard to earn respect—you were handed it like royalty!" Cinderpaw growled.

Her words were true. Cinderpaw had obviously been training hard; it was evident in her defined build and towering frame. Even though Brightpaw was still a seasoned fighter, her sister was much larger than she was. The ginger and white she-cat was still embarrassingly short (and not in that cutesy, adorable way). She was only slightly larger than when she was a kit.

"I didn't come here to argue with you, Cinderpaw, over a mistake I made a moon ago. What did Hawkstar want to tell me?"

Brightpaw wasn't scared of the gray she-cat. Cinderpaw may have been superior in size but if she was still anything like when she was a kit then Brightpaw knew that her sister's rash behavior would cost her.

Cinderpaw's eyes swept over the ThunderClan apprentice's face but she finally let out a long sigh, "StarClan, Brightpaw, I just wish you had told me," she muttered, swearing softly.

"I should've."

The gray apprentice nodded, "ThunderClan's been treating you well?" she asked carefully.

Brightpaw couldn't quite look her in the eye. She glanced away and back over her shoulder at the woodsy territory. "It's enough."

"And they aren't suspicious?"

She considered this for a second, her mind thinking of Featherpaw's omen. "Not in the least."

"Then Hawkstar wants you to begin the plan," Cinderpaw mewed. "Nothing drastic, but he wants you to cripple ThunderClan—something that will last permanently."

Brightpaw hesitated. She knew ThunderClan wasn't perfect, but was there really a cat in that Clan that she wanted to harm? Sure, Sandpaw got annoying and Snowflight was sometimes rude, but she would never seriously want to hurt them.

"Remember what they did to our father," Cinderpaw pressed when she noticed her sister's expression. "Remember why you started all this in the first place."

"I know, I know, but they don't seem evil to me, you know?" Brightpaw murmured. "They're not like the stories."

Her sister's eyes hardened once again, "You can't have a paw in both Clans, Brightpaw. You said yourself; your path is set in stone. ShadowClan is counting on you. When you left, you weren't hesitant, but now? It's like I don't even know you."

Brightpaw's blue eyes flashed, "You don't have to remind me."

Cinderpaw stepped closer, her expression softening, "ThunderClan isn't good anymore. Look what they did to us and to WindClan. Your life was taken away because of them. You could've have been happy in ShadowClan."

Her mind was spinning. Whitepaw, Cinderpaw, Darkfeather were her family. But what about cats like Rainpaw and Featherpaw? Brackenpelt and Dovefeather? They had always seemed to be there when she needed them.

"It's late, I should be getting back. Tell Hawkstar we'll talk again soon," Brightpaw muttered. Her ears were flattened against her head somewhat defensively as she stepped away from her sister.

Cinderpaw looked like she wanted to say more, but instead she just sighed.

The ThunderClan apprentice shook her head and backed away, hiding herself back amongst the shadows. She watched as her sister did the same, using the tactic that ShadowClan was best known for: disappearing.

"Cinderpaw," she called.

The gray she-cat turned immediately, "What is it?" she asked.

"Tell Hawkstar that next time he should send Whitepaw."

* * *

 **So much salt being thrown haha. Thank you all for your reviews :) I love hearing from you guys! You all make me smile and inspire me to keep going!**

 **qotd ; who do you ship the most in this story? Lemme know!**

 **-Stormyy**


	21. Chapter 20: The Tunnels

_Replies to reviews:_

 **Softeye -** Rainheart! I love it! I'll definitely consider it for when he becomes a warrior!

 **Doodle Knight** \- I never actually thought about Whitepaw and Featherpaw, but now I can't get them out of my head hahah! Enjoy this RainxBright chapter hehe

 **Featherfall's Lullaby -** UGH WE ARE SO CLOSE TO DRAMATIC CHAPTERS eeeeeepppp

 **Cloudjumper Kat -** yessss BrackenxBright!

* * *

CHAPTER 20 – The Tunnels

"Wake up you lazy fur-ball!"

Rainpaw groaned in response and rolled over in his nest.

Brightpaw let out an annoyed huff and prodded him again. She had arrived back at just shortly before the Gathering patrol—leaving herself just enough time to crawl back into her nest. But she hadn't been able to sleep a wink. Thoughts of loyalty and honesty swirled around in her head for the rest of the night and eventually she just decided to join the dawn patrol so that she could distract herself.

"Come on," she muttered. "Get up."

Rainpaw's green eyes blinked open slowly. He looked grumpy and then confused. He and Brightpaw hadn't spoken for a few days, so it was strange to him that she was being so forward.

"What is it?" he asked tiredly, opening his jaws to let out a long yawn.

Brightpaw smiled, "I was hoping you'd say that. It's time to train for your bet with Sandpaw. Now get up and meet me in the clearing," she mewed, nudging him one last time with her nose.

* * *

"I wish you could've seen all the leaders up there, Brightpaw. StarClan, they were huge and ferocious but also elegant and wise at the same time. And I met these two RiverClan apprentices, Ivypaw and Owlpaw, who introduced me to everyone," Rainpaw rambled.

The two had been practicing their stalking skills for a while now, taking turns sneaking up on the other. It had only been a matter of time before Rainpaw had broken the silence between them as he began recounting details of the night before.

Brightpaw felt a pang of jealousy in her chest. She wished it had been _her_ who met all these new cats. _It could have been,_ her conscious reminded her. _You're the one who told Brackenpelt to take the others._

"How was WindClan acting?" she asked curiously.

The gray tabby's eyes flashed, "They were . . . oddly calm. They didn't even report about our battle. It was like something that only happened in a memory, you know? At first I thought that maybe WindClan had let it go—you know, learned their lesson and all—but then, just before we left, I saw Rushstar and Hawkstar speaking with each other."

Brightpaw's eyes narrowed, "That's not good. WindClan and ShadowClan surround our territories on both sides."

 _Why didn't Cinderpaw mention any of this to me?_ She wondered, huffing from frustration. She knew what Hawkstar was doing—convincing WindClan to join their side against ThunderClan when the final battle came.

And it _would_ come.

"Watch out!" Rainpaw's voice snapped her back into reality.

She felt the ground beneath her immediately disappear and she let out a surprised squeal as she tumbled downwards. The fall was short but the impact was hard. Brightpaw grunted, she could feel the herb wrap around her shoulder being torn off, exposing the infected wound.

"Great StarClan," Rainpaw called. "Are you alright?"

She glanced around. "Where am I? Some sort of cave?" she asked. Giving her head a quick shake she rose to her paws and looked up towards her companion.

"I think I remember Fernshade telling us stories about tunnels underneath the territory, but that was back when I was a kit," Rainpaw murmured. "Can you get back up?"

The she-cat stretched forward, reaching out her paws as high as she could go. The walls were smooth and narrow, making for a nearly impossible climb. She sighed, "I'm afraid not. Looks like I'll have to wander a bit and try to find an exit," she called.

"By yourself?" Rainpaw asked.

"Just me and the cockroaches."

The tom shook his head, "I can come down?" he offered.

Brightpaw shot him a warning look, "Don't. Go back to camp. Get help."

"I'm not leaving you," he meowed stubbornly. In seconds she was joined by the gray tabby in the dark cave. He smiled brightly at her and received a hard jab to the side in return. "Ow," he grumbled, huffing quietly, "what was that for?"

She sighed, "For being a mouse-brained tom cat." Now the two of them were completely lost several fox-lengths below ground, without any chance of getting help.

Rainpaw felt his face grow hot. He had been trying to impress her with his bravery, but apparently his plan had backfired. _Why must Brightpaw be so hard to please?_ He wondered. The headstrong she-cat had already taken the lead, heading through the inky blackness without a trace of fear.

Brightpaw stuck close to the right side of the wall, feeling carefully with her paws. She could sense Rainpaw close behind her, his presence slightly comforting. Despite her annoyance, she was glad that she wasn't alone.

"StarClan," she heard him whisper. "How are we going to find our way out?"

 _I really don't know,_ she thought to herself. The darkness wasn't what worried her (she _was_ a ShadowClan warrior after all) but rather the fact that she was completely out of her element. Her life was spent feeling the grass and dirt beneath her paws and the blue sky above her head, not lost in this rocky grave.

However, Brightpaw wasn't stupid. She remembered Hawkstar's words when in an unfamiliar situation _"Stay calm and keep your wit about you. React carefully and think every move through before it happens."_ The ShadowClan leader had been talking about when she joined ThunderClan, of course, but she still found the advice useful.

She moved slowly, but Rainpaw didn't seem to mind. He had moved up closer to her so that their pelts could brush, just enough so that they wouldn't lose each other.

"Wait," she murmured.

"What is it?"

Brightpaw used her tail to feel in front of her. "I think there's a split in the path," she muttered, letting out a frustrated growl. "Can something be simple for just once in my life," she groaned, letting her head hit softly against the rock wall.

"It's okay," Rainpaw mewed reassuringly. "We'll just take it one step at a time. The Clan will find us soon."

She snorted, "Its sunhigh. Every cat is out either on patrol or training like we were. Nobody will notice we're missing until dusk."

"Then let's find a way out of here," the tabby pressed. "This is just like hunting, only we're looking for a way out instead of prey." Rainpaw could see Brightpaw returning to her hardened shell. This always happened when she was unsure—she turned almost mechanical-like, reacting stiffly and without emotion. And he hated that side of her. He liked her laughs and smiles and sarcasm. He liked the real Brightpaw.

He stepped forward and opened his mouth to taste the air. It was completely stale. He twisted his head around to see the she-cat watching him curiously. Taking another step forward, he closed his eyes this time, letting his senses take over.

It took a minute, but eventually he felt the faintest breeze of air twitch his whiskers. "There," he breathed.

Brightpaw watched in silent awe as the tom moved and began to walk through the right tunnel. _This is not the same Rainpaw I once knew. What happened to my friend who was too scared swim? The apprentice who was too impatient to hunt for prey?_

* * *

They walked for a long time, occasionally muttering about hunger or swearing when they'd step on a sharp stone and cut their paw.

Brightpaw enjoyed the silence though; it was nice to just get away from Clan life for a while. No Brackenpelt or Hawkstar or Cinderpaw or WindClan. No living a lie.

"I think I see light up ahead," Rainpaw mewed excitedly, his green eyes lighting up immediately. He began to speed up, almost running through the dark tunnel.

Brightpaw moved quickly to cut him off, "Wait," she whispered. Her ears flicked, straining to hear. "Voices," she muttered under her breath, "from up ahead." She was right. Through the dark there was the roar of rushing water and hushed voices.

The two apprentices exchanged a look and mirrored each other as they dropped into a low crouch. The ground rose up as they moved forward, revealing a huge opening to a faintly lit cavern. Cutting through the middle was a loud river, following out of the tunnels.

Brightpaw drew in a sharp breath and nodded with her head. Two black silhouettes were standing, one on each side of the river. Though it was hard to make out she could see the cat on the far side. It was the ginger tom from WindClan—Bluepaw's mentor.

"Holy StarClan," Rainpaw gasped. "Brightpaw, that's a ThunderClan cat!" he exclaimed.

She turned to see the tom looking in the direction of the other cat. It was the last cat she'd ever expect to see down in the tunnels. The most loyal member of ThunderClan.

It was Sparrowfeather.

* * *

 **hello lovelies :) for some reason, I think this is my favorite chapter ever! ALSO the POLL for Brightpaw's warrior name will be CLOSING on Friday (2/26/16) at 9:00 pm Eastern Time (USA) SO VOTE IF YOU HAVEN'T ALREADY!**

 **qotd ; I have some story ideas for my new works after TWISTED is finished. Would you guys like if I posted a poll for you guys to vote on which story idea you like best? or would that be lame... haha**

 **-Stormyyy**


	22. Chapter 21: Long Shadows

_Replies to reviews:_

 **Featherfall's Lullaby -** Yes the poll is posted :D!

 **Shiverdream of Windclan -** Thank you for reading! WELCOME TO TWISTED MWAHAHA!

 **Softeye -** oh my goodness you are way too kind :') thank you so much!

 **Fangirl of Mass Destruction -** NO LIVE!

 **Guest -** thank you so much :)

 **Snakepelt -** yess Rainpaw is amazinggg

* * *

CHAPTER 21 – Long Shadows

"What in StarClan's name was that?" Rainpaw hissed. He paced back and forth along the edge of the cave, his tail lashing in frustration. Brightpaw flinched at his harshness.

They had waited in silence until both Sparrowfeather and the WindClan tom had left, each stunned from surprise.

"She's a medicine cat!" Rainpaw growled. "She took an oath!"

Brightpaw shook her head gently, "We don't know for sure what she was doing," she soothed.

The tom rolled his eyes, "Well this wasn't her first time down here, that's for sure. Look at these tunnels! It would take moons to memorize your way around," he noted. He was right, the tunnels were an endless maze and Sparrowfeather would have had to have visited more than once to know the way.

"Should we tell Lionstar?" she whispered.

Rainpaw sighed heavily, "I don't know. What do you think?"

"We should wait," she suggested. "See what's really going on before we start throwing around theories. What if it really is nothing? We'll be in so much trouble."

He shot her a doubtful glance, "If she didn't have anything to hide then she wouldn't be down here at all."

Brightpaw sighed and began to pad in the direction Sparrowfeather had gone. Following the she-cat's scent trail would hopefully show them the way out of the caves. She could hear Rainpaw following her, but she didn't start a conversation. He was probably feeling very confused, but could you blame him?

 _If this is how he reacts when he finds out the Clan medicine cat is meeting a WindClan tom in the tunnels then just imagine how he's going to react when he finds out your secret,_ a voice nagged. She shivered. Losing Rainpaw would probably be a harsh enough blow to kill her—and there were few cats that Brightpaw would die for.

The ground slowly began to rise under their paws, leading upwards in a steep climb. Brightpaw sucked in a sharp breath when a few rocks fell loose, causing her to stumble. "Stupid tunnels," she muttered. Behind her she heard Rainpaw snort in amusement.

After a long silence the pair could finally see the opening. "Thank StarClan," Rainpaw praised quietly. He picked up his pace, scrambling ahead of his friend and back out into the forest.

"What's wrong?" Brightpaw asked. She noticed he had hesitated right at the exit.

He glanced around, obviously baffled, "It's dusk already. We've been down there almost the whole day."

She emerged from the opening and immediately took note of her surroundings. They were at the ancient oak tree that rested on the edge of the lake. Long shadows covered the ground as faint traces of sunlight filtered through the woods. Above them the sky was painted a deep purple, the stars slowly becoming visible amongst the fading clouds.

"Well," Brightpaw murmured, "at least you got some tracking practice for your bet with Sandpaw."

* * *

"I feel like every time you leave camp you come back looking worse than when you left," Featherpaw frowned, carefully applying her herb ointment to her friend's cuts. Rainpaw snorted. "Where'd you get these wounds anyways?" she asked.

Brightpaw shifted slightly so that she could see Rainpaw in the corner of her eye. The tom's head tilted downwards, his green eyes shooting her a quick look. "We were trying to climb trees . . . turns out I'm still terrible at it," she joked, forcing her lips into a smile.

Featherpaw nodded, though she still didn't look quite convinced.

"Thanks for patching us up," Brightpaw mewed, rising to her paws.

"Hey wait," Featherpaw called. She dropped some chamomile flowers on the ground in front of the two. "Can you take these to Sootwhisker? She's been acting kind of antsy these past few days," she requested.

"Of course," Brightpaw mumbled, grabbing the herbs and hurrying from the den with Rainpaw hot on her heels.

"We can't tell her," she mewed, shooting her friend a cautious glance.

He looked somewhat sad, his green eyes staring hard at his paws, "I know . . ." he muttered, "but she deserves to know." The tom glanced back towards the medicine den and then at Brightpaw. His mixed feelings were evident in his gaze.

"She _will_ know, Rainpaw, just not right now. We don't have a clue what Sparrowfeather was doing, and until we do, no one can know," the ginger and white apprentice pressed.

"But Brightpaw—"

"Later," she mewed, cutting him off, "we'll talk about it later."

She moved away before he could question her again, heading towards the nursery to find Sootwhisker. The gray queen had been spending most of her days wandering around camp with restless energy, possibly annoying every warrior in the camp.

Brightpaw padded quietly into the den, mumbling a greeting around the flower stems. Dovefeather smiled happily at her while Sootwhisker just nodded, her eyes heavy with sleep. The apprentice smiled and left the chamomile with the tired queen, quickly relaying Featherpaw's instructions.

"You and Rainpaw got back awful late," Dovefeather noted, "what kept you two out so long?" she asked curiously, shooting Brightpaw a knowing look.

The apprentice felt her face grow hot, "It's not like that, Rainpaw's my best friend," she rushed, shaking her head rapidly. "I just hurt my shoulder again when we were battle training and couldn't put any weight on it so it took us a while to get back here," she lied.

"Oh," the queen mewed, her smile fading. "I miss battle training with Shallowpool. It was always my favorite activity as an apprentice."

"I don't really like fighting," Brightpaw answered honestly. Battle training brought back harsh memories of ShadowClan warriors battering her as a kit, taunting her to get back to her feet and continue the fight. _And WindClan,_ she thought crossly.

Dovefeather nodded her agreement, "I used to, but then one day there was this ShadowClan tom that attacked us during that border skirmish I told you about," she mewed quietly, her eyes brimming with tears, "and I didn't have a choice, Brightpaw. I had to kill him. He would've killed Pebblefoot."

The apprentice's eyes widened; innocent Dovefeather killing a cat when she was younger? It was hard to imagine. But that thought didn't stick for long. Her mind instantly clicked onto an old memory—one from when she was a kit in ShadowClan.

 _Willowleaf had briefly told her kits that he was a brave warrior who ended up dying in a ThunderClan border skirmish, but she had never truly spoken about him since._ "It was quick," _she had said, referring to her mate's death,_ "quick and painless."

"StarClan," Brightpaw breathed, her eyes widening. "Dovefeather, do you remember his name?" she pressed. Her heartbeat was hammering in her chest. She had few memories about her father, but this one was prominent.

The gray queen's nose scrunched as she thought. "I don't know. I really try not to think about it."

" _Please_ , Dovefeather."

"Oh, I'm not sure. Maybe Antclaw?"

"Antclaw?" Brightpaw asked.

Dovefeather shook her head, "No that can't be right. It was . . . Ashclaw?"

Brightpaw felt the air rush from her lungs just as her legs began to buckle. Her mind was swimming with confusion. Ashclaw was the name of her father, the one who had been killed several moons ago in a ThunderClan mishap.

He was the ShadowClan warrior who had been killed by Dovefeather.

* * *

 **I PUT A POLL UP WITH 4 STORIES THAT I COULD POSSIBLY WRITE AFTER TWISTED. DESCRIPTIONS ARE IN THE TOP OF MY PROFILE! VOTE FOR YOUR FAVORITE. [ not all character names are for sure, some might change ]**

 **Also, I am extremely busy this week, that is why the update is late. The next chapter might take a bit extra time, so I'm very sorry :( but school comes first... ugh. anyways, there is LOTS OF DRAMA next chapter *hint hint***

 **-Stormy**


	23. Chapter 22: Catch-22

_Replies to reviews:_

 **Featherfall's Lullaby -** yessshhhh which story did you vote for?!

 **Softeye -** thank you so so so much! Becoming an author would be amazing!

 **Aspenfur -** I guess I am evil to all the characters, aren't I? MWHAAHAHAHAHA *grins evilly*

 **Cinderfrost9 -** UPDATE IS HERE TO THE RESCUE!

 **A Ravenclaw in RiverClan -** Thank you :-) and I KNOW WHY SO MANY PLOT TWISTS

 **Braveheart of Shadowclan -** thank StarClan because I am a huge BrightxBracken shipper! OTP

* * *

 **VOTE IN THE POLL FOR THE STORY YOU'D LIKE ME TO WRITE AFTER TWISTED. DESCRIPTIONS IN MY BIO.**

* * *

CHAPTER 22 – Catch-22 (The Space Between a Rock and a Hard Place)

"Don't you remember where you belong?"

Brightpaw whipped around, her eyes wide and her vision blurry. She was in ThunderClan camp, surrounded by her Clanmates. It was early dawn and mist still hung like a cloud over the clearing and the sun hadn't even managed to peek above the treetops yet. "What do you mean? I'm here aren't I?"

"You don't belong here," Featherpaw mewed; her once-friendly blue eyes were hard and cold. "You lied to me, Brightpaw," she whispered, her voice filled with hurt. "Why did you have to do that?"

"Because you murdered our father," a familiar voice hissed.

Brightpaw glanced behind her, seeing two figures emerge from the mist and join her. She glanced sideways to see her brother and sister. "Whitepaw? Cinderpaw? What are you doing here?" she whispered, eyes clouded with confusion.

Whitepaw smiled at her, "We're here for you. Always," he promised, causing her heart to swell from gratefulness.

"We didn't kill anybody!" Brackenpelt snapped. He looked angry and, to be honest, it scared Brightpaw. "Why are you trying to hurt us? We gave you a home and friends and the life of a warrior. We gave you a _family_."

Cinderpaw glowered at the deputy, " _We're_ her family. ShadowClan is her home. You may have had her now, but you can't replace where she was born. Brightpaw belongs with us," she said, her eyes shooting the ThunderClan warriors a warning.

"Don't tell her what to do!" Rainpaw growled, but his gaze softened when he looked at the ginger and white she-cat. "What do _you_ want?" he asked.

Brightpaw felt her eyes widened. What did she want? She glanced at Whitepaw and Cinderpaw. They were her family and she would protect them until her final breath. They had always been there. But then there was Rainpaw and Featherpaw and Brackenpelt, her new friends that she could trust and love.

"I—I don't know," she answered honestly.

Whitepaw shot her a disappointed look, "Brightpaw, don't do this to us. We've waited for you at home. We miss you," he begged.

"But we love you too," Dovefeather cut in, pushing her way to the front of the crowd. "I don't want you to leave. We can put all this behind us."

Cinderpaw growled at the queen, "She killed our father, Brightpaw. How can you live with his murderer?"

* * *

She jolted awake, heaving for breath. A thick sweat covered her forehead and the bottom of her paws, showing just how anxious she really was. _A dream_? She questioned. _That felt so real._ And her siblings had been there supporting and defending her. _Whitepaw and Cinderpaw._ Her heartbeat quickened at the thought of them.

"You're awake!" Featherpaw sighed in relief. "Thank StarClan! When Dovefeather said you passed out I was worried that maybe it was from shoulder pain—which, by the way, you should have told me about—but then she said you were just fine before . . ." the medicine cat apprentice continued to ramble.

Brightpaw slowly rose up to her paws, lightly shaking her head. "Where's Sparrowfeather?" she asked.

"Right here," the tawny she-cat muttered, striding into the den. Her shoulders were slumped with tiredness and her pelt messy and unkempt. She looked exhausted. "How are you feeling, Brightpaw?" she asked.

"I'm alright, I think," the apprentice answered carefully. She really wasn't though. Her head was pounding and her shoulder ached and her thoughts were still wrapped around her dream. "I think it was just overwork or something."

Sparrowfeather reached into the herb storage and dug around for a bit before reemerging with some poppy seeds. "Well these should help you get some sleep," she murmured, nodding towards Brightpaw. "You should take the day off and catch up on some rest," the medicine cat suggested.

"But the day's already over?" the ginger and white she-cat mewed, tilting her head in confusion.

Featherpaw smiled and shook her head, "You slept all night. It's the next day."

"Oh," Brightpaw said, her face flushed from embarrassment. She shuffled her paws awkwardly against the ground, "I'll, uh, go get some rest then. See you later," she mumbled. Over the past few days it felt like she had spent _way_ too much side in the medicine den.

"Hey!" a voice meowed the moment she entered the clearing.

Her head shot up. "Brackenpelt," she mewed quickly.

The ginger deputy smiled warmly at her, "It feels like we haven't been training in forever," he murmured. "I miss you outshining the other apprentices."

She smiled, "Sparrowfeather just ordered me to rest for the day, but tomorrow we should head down to the lake or something."

Her mentor nodded, grinning, "Certainly. We can bring Tigerpaw and Sandpaw along and teach them how to swim," he joked. "Where were you and Rainpaw yesterday?"

"He was trying to teach me how to climb a tree," she said smoothly. She cringed at the thought of her fall into the tunnels and Rainpaw's stupid idea of being brave and hopping down there to join her. _And Sparrowfeather,_ she remembered.

"You don't have to climb a tree to prove you're a ThunderClan warrior," Brackenpelt reassured. "Try not to let it bother you."

Brightpaw felt warm from talking to him. She nodded, "Of course."

* * *

She slept until late evening before climbing from her nest and moping around camp. She was as restless as ever and she longed to be out in the forest patrolling. It didn't help that she had noticed Sparrowfeather slipping out of camp a while earlier, only adding to her paranoid thoughts.

"What's up with you?" a voice asked, causing her to jump slightly.

Brightpaw turned and her face quickly changed to playful annoyance, "StarClan, Rainpaw, you're always sneaking up on me!"

The tom grinned, "Sorry, I couldn't help it. You're acting so jumpy all of a sudden," he observed, his head tilting with concern.

Brightpaw ears immediately flicked backwards and she felt her face fall. "I've been trapped in camp all day and I'm bored out of my mind," she apologized. "Getting back into the forest tomorrow should calm my nerves."

"You should go out on a walk," Rainpaw suggested, his head tilting with concern. "Clear your mind and get some fresh air, yeah?"

She quickly nodded her agreement. "Sounds like a good idea. We should head down by the lake or something. Maybe have another swimming lesson," she laughed, her eyes twinkling.

"Swimming lessons? Are you RiverClan warriors now?" an amused voice asked. Dovefeather appeared in their peripheral vision, her face beaming.

Rainpaw grinned and turned to face her, "You want Brightpaw to teach you as well?" he teased.

The queen snorted and shook her head, eyes gleaming playfully, "I don't think I'm up for much swimming, but a walk _does_ sound tempting," she admitted.

The tom nodded, "Come with us then. We'll just take a quick walk to the lake and back. Brightpaw is practically twitching with energy."

Dovefeather smiled, "That sounds lovely. My bones are aching from being cramped up in camp all day. Pebblefoot hardly lets me out of his sight anymore," she purred, gazing fondly over her shoulder at her mate. He was speaking with Brackenpelt under the shade of the Highledge, glancing over at Dovefeather ever few seconds.

The three of them left camp just as the sun began to sink below the horizon, leaving them enough time to get back to camp before dark. Rainpaw and Dovefeather had both taken the lead, discussing and admiring the changing forest. New-leaf was here. The leaf buds were noticeable on the trees and the woods were once again filled with birdsong. And the days were much longer, meaning there to be many more hours of hunting and training.

Brightpaw trailed further behind, her eyes narrowed in thought. She was still disturbed by her dream. She couldn't even look at Dovefeather the same. Her father's murderer was walking just several fox-lengths ahead of her. _But it was self-defense,_ she reminded herself. _Dovefeather is your friend._

Could she really forgive Dovefeather? _Should_ she? If Ashclaw was still alive would that have changed Brightpaw's future? Would she be in ThunderClan?

A loud splash broke her away from her thoughts. They had reached the lake.

She picked up her pace and made it to the edge of the bank, glancing down to see Rainpaw jumping in the shallows. "Well . . . you're getting better," she called down.

The tom glanced up, "Really?"

Brightpaw rolled her eyes, "No. You look like a floundering fish."

Instead of responding Rainpaw simply sent cold droplets of water splattering up at the she-cat, causing her to jump backwards with a squeal. He laughed and she stuck her tongue out in response before turning away.

"I wish I had a friend like that," Dovefeather mewed, watching them fondly from underneath an oak tree that was close to the bank.

Brightpaw nodded, grinning to herself. Sometimes she would forget how good a friend Rainpaw was. He risked his life and jumped down into the tunnels with her without knowing if there was a way out _and_ he was one of the first to trust her when she had first joined ThunderClan.

A sharp gasp from Dovefeather snapped Brightpaw from her thoughts. The queen's eyes were wide and terrified and she was panting hard.

The apprentice felt a grip of fear clench in her stomach, "What's wrong?"

The gray warrior lowered herself onto her paws, "It's—it's the kits. They're coming. Right now."

Brightpaw's ears pinned back against her head, "Are you serious?"

"Of course I'm serious," Dovefeather grunted.

The ginger and white she-cat nodded, "Well, um, okay. Just—just give me a second," she stuttered, scrambling over to the bank. " _Rainpaw_!" she hissed.

The tom looked up from the water where he had been looking for fish. "What's up?" he asked cheerfully, his head tilting to the side.

"Dovefeather is about to give birth!" Brightpaw mewed in a rush. "I need you to run back to camp and get Sparrowfeather."

Rainpaw shook his head. "Sparrowfeather isn't in camp, remember? She left ages ago. Can't Dovefeather just—I don't know— _hold_ the kits in until we get back to camp? It's not that far . . ."

Brightpaw wished he had been closer so that she could have swatted him. What a typical tom response. "There's no time. Go get Featherpaw or someone and tell her Dovefeather just went into labor," she instructed, her blue eyes flashing with worry. She was nervous. Yeah, she had a small knowledge on some herbs and their uses, but she wasn't an expert.

Luckily Rainpaw didn't argue. He quickly climbed up next to her and took off into the woods, disappearing into the undergrowth.

Brightpaw sighed and looked around, noticing a fallen tree branch sitting in the sand. She quickly snapped a thick piece off and hurried back to Dovefeather. "Here," she mewed, dropping the stick. "This is the best I can do," she mewed.

The queen could only flick her ear in response, her claws sliding out and digging into the ground as she took the stick between her teeth.

"Dovefeather—"

"Don't worry, Brightpaw," the gray warrior cut off. "Just make sure my kits are alright, okay?"

The apprentice hesitated before dipping her head, "Always."

* * *

"You're doing fine," Brightpaw assured. "Just breathe, okay?"

The queen whimpered in response, her body shaking from spasms. The stick made a loud cracking noise as it started to break.

Brightpaw inhaled a shaky breath. "I think the first one is coming. Push!"

Seconds later they were joined by a wet bundle of fur. It was a tom, with gray fur so dark that it was almost black. Brightpaw immediately nipped open the kitting sac and began to lick the kit's fur backwards to warm it up. Fortunately, she had picked up a few tips from being around Featherpaw so often, so she knew the basics.

Dovefeather whined again, drawing back Brightpaw's attention. Another kit slid into the grass and squeaked loudly. The apprentice began to warm it up immediately, noticing that it was also a tom, only, instead of dark fur, his pelt was a much lighter gray.

"Welcome to the world, little ones," Brightpaw cooed. She bent down close to their faces and nudged them gently with her nose. She glanced up at Dovefeather who was lying on her side, eyes slightly closed from exhaustion.

 _She murdered our father,_ Cinderpaw's voice reminded.

 _ThunderClan stole you from us, Brightpaw. They hurt us. You need to hurt them,_ Hawkstar's image hissed, staring at her with hard eyes.

She shivered and closed her eyes. "No," she muttered.

She pictured her mother's sad figure, always refusing to truly discuss their father with them. _Ashclaw_. Brightpaw was reminded about how she had to be the older sibling for her brother and sister. She had to grow and take care of them. She had to protect them.

"Brightpaw?" Dovefeather stirred. "How are they?" she asked, stretching her neck out to see.

The apprentice answered honestly, "They're beautiful. Two handsome sons, Dovefeather. Congratulations."

The queen purred happily at the sight of her kits. "Thank you so much, Brightpaw, for being there for us. Who knows, without you they may have died."

The ginger and white she-cat shifted uncomfortably.

"I think I'll name this one Wolfkit," Dovefeather murmured, touching her nose to the tom with blackish-gray fur. "And this will be Smokekit," she decided, licking the lighter silver tom.

Brightpaw nodded her agreement, "Good names for good warriors. I'm sure they love you, Dovefeather."

"And I love them, Brightpaw. Every parent loves their child."

The apprentice's heart twisted, "Really?" she wondered. "I never got to meet my father."

The queen's eyes softened, "Is that so? What happened?"

"He was killed a few moons ago," Brightpaw confessed.

"What was his name?" Dovefeather asked curiously.

"Ashclaw."

"Wait, _what_? Ashclaw was a ShadowClan warrior," the gray warrior mewed. Her eyes were cloudy with confusion.

The ginger she-cat shook her head with a small smile, "I _am_ a ShadowClan cat. Born and raised. That's why I'm here. ThunderClan took everything from us and Hawkstar is extremely vengeful," she confessed.

The queen eyes widened in fear, "No, ThunderClan took nothing. We are the honorable warriors in this story, Brightpaw. Whatever lies have been fed to you aren't true. You can't believe everything you hear," she warned.

Brightpaw's blue eyes filled with tears, "I know, Dovefeather. But I believe _you_. You killed my father," she whispered. "And I'm so sorry for this."

"What do you mean—?"

The queen was cut off as Brightpaw immediately shoved her muzzle into the dirt. She flailed under the apprentices' grip, but her body was tired and she had been caught unprepared. Brightpaw felt hot tears spill from her eyes and fall onto the ground where Dovefeather's mouth was. She could feel the queen suffocating.

"I'm sorry, Dovefeather. Please don't hate me. I'll watch over your kits for you," Brightpaw promised as she felt the gray warrior take her last breath. "I'll miss you."

* * *

 **Do not comment hate on Brightpaw please, okay? She was raised her whole life like this, and a little kindness over the course of 1 moon isn't going to change that ! Plus she just found out who murdered her father!**

 **Try to see it from her perspective. A lot of you don't want Brightpaw to be "evil" but she's really not. She's confused and scared and in way over her head. Remember for that 6 out of her 7 moons of life she's been taught this way.**

 **qotd ; which story did you vote for in the poll?**

 **-Stormy**


	24. Chapter 23: Watch Your Back

_Replies to reviews:_

 **Dove -** Thank you! I was so worried that people would be angry for Dovefeather's death haha

 **A loyal reader -** Yes! Team BrackenxBright!

 **Softeye -** thank you so much! I'm so happy you enjoy my story :D

 **Shiverdream of Windclan -** I KNOW I LOVE BRIGHTPAW SO MUCH BUT WHY

 **Fangirl of Mass Destruction -** YAS THE FEELS MWAHAHA

 **Aspenfur** \- DOPEWING ahahaha! I can't wait for you to meet Dovefeather's kits :)))

 **Featherfall's Lullaby -** You fainted nooooo! Hang in there!

* * *

 **thank you majorly for reviewing, I read them ALL. Even if you don't see me respond. I can't believe we are halfway to hitting 200 reviews. You guys are amazing and crazy and I am so grateful for you all. Thank you so much, I'm not sure what I've done to deserve this.**

 **Hey u go vote on that poll for which story should happen TWISTED. I'm pumped for all of them. You guys are voting completely different than I expected (which is a plot twist of your own ;)**

* * *

CHAPTER 23 – Watch Your Back

 _One moon later_

Dovefeather's death hit the Clan hard. It was like a piece of ThunderClan had died along with her. The guilt hung around Brightpaw every day and every time she tried to sleep. Her dreams were haunted from the memories. Images of the gray queen suffocating kept replaying in her mind.

But, just like the forest after a long leaf-bare, the Clan eventually began to heal. The weight of seeing an empty spot in the nursery wasn't quite as heavy anymore. And time can't fix wounds, but it _can_ scab them over. There was still an ugly scar over ThunderClan, but it would someday fade.

Featherpaw had gotten there a short while after Dovefeather's passing, only to find out that she was too late. The queen was long gone. The medicine cat apprentice determined that the gray she-cat had died from the strain of the kitting.

Some cats, however, weren't quite that good at letting go. Pebblefoot still blamed himself over his mate's death, and slowly his personality became hard. He threw himself into working for his Clan, always finding a way to join a hunting patrol or form an extra border patrol. He was hardly ever back in camp.

Sootwhisker became uncharacteristically quiet. She was jumpy and nervous now, no longer the cocky warrior she had once been. Most of her days were spent moping in the nursery, constantly fretting over her health in fear that she might end up like Dovefeather. Brightpaw knew that wouldn't be the case.

The apprentice spent most of her days training with Brackenpelt and Rainpaw and then returning to camp to visit Wolfkit and Smokekit. Though the two toms looked similar, their personalities were strikingly different. While Wolfkit was funny and playful, Smokekit was grumpy and rude. The silver tom ignored most—if not all—his Clanmates whenever they tried to talk with him.

Featherpaw, however, was the cat who took the death the worst. She was devastated at the loss of her patient and she blamed herself for not telling Dovefeather to stay in camp. _"Sparrowfeather wasn't here so I had to be the one to make the decisions,"_ the brown she-cat had said, _"I should have known better. It was my fault."_ She had stopped eating and the light was fading from her eyes. She was depressed, it was obvious to every cat in the Clan.

Brightpaw couldn't even look her in the eyes knowing that she was the one responsible. Featherpaw was different now, and it was all her fault.

* * *

"Yes, just like that. Keep your tail off the ground," Brackenpelt murmured, nodding his head. He had decided to take the four warrior apprentices out of camp and have them practice in a group exercise. Brightpaw knew he was only doing it because Rainpaw and Sandpaw were having their hunting competition in a few days and he wanted them both to be prepared.

"Brightpaw I said a hunter's crouch not a fighting crouch," the deputy chastised when his gaze fell on her. The apprentice felt her face flush as she quickly readjusted herself. It wasn't the first time she had been called out for not paying attention.

Tigerpaw flicked her a sympathetic glance before fixing his attention back on Brackenpelt. He had probably been affected the least out of the Clan, or maybe it was just his happy personality that kept him remaining cheerful. Brightpaw was grateful for his ray of sunshine. Everyone was.

"Over last moon I've noticed the four of you getting sloppy. I know that recently the Clan has been through a lot, but that's no excuse for forgetting your training," Brackenpelt meowed, sweeping over the small group. Sandpaw huffed quietly in annoyance.

"Today we'll be playing a game in with two teams. The goal is for one team to "capture" the other by sneaking up on them and catching them off-guard. No fighting. We'll start on opposite sides of the territory and I'll be keeping watch. This exercise is mainly an assessment for Sandpaw and Tigerpaw, since they're reaching the end of their apprenticeship," he continued.

The group's eyes lit with excitement. They were all extremely competitive. Brightpaw silently hoped that she would be paired with Rainpaw, glancing over at him only to see him looking back. They shared a knowing smile.

The ginger deputy noted their beaming faces, "The teams will be Rainpaw and Tigerpaw, starting near the ShadowClan border, and then Sandpaw and Brightpaw who will be starting near the WindClan border."

Brightpaw felt her stomach drop. _Sandpaw_ of all cats. She groaned internally.

Brackenpelt nodded to them, "Yes, this is the classic competition of toms vs she-cats. The Clan always looks forward to knowing the winner every game—it's kind of like a tradition."

"Who won last time?" Rainpaw asked curiously.

"Nightstorm and I."

Brightpaw blinked, obviously surprised. She was didn't know that the deputy was as young as Nightstorm. The black warrior was definitely the most recently named warrior, so Brackenpelt _must_ have been around the same age.

Tigerpaw and Rainpaw smirked at each other, "Then obviously we'll win."

The she-cats rolled their eyes and let out annoyed snorts. "What airheads," Sandpaw muttered.

Brightpaw found herself smiling at the ginger apprentice's words. Maybe this game would go better than she thought.

* * *

It had been quite a while since Brightpaw had visited the WindClan border. Her last patrol there had been over half a moon ago. But the moors never changed. Tall, dry grass still waved at her with the help of the wind every time she glanced over. Beside her Sandpaw was muttering under her breath, saying something about how apprentice exercises were stupid and she couldn't wait until the day when _she_ got to boss the younger cats around. They were sitting at the foot of a breech tree, tails wrapped neatly around their paws.

"I think we should have a target," she mewed a few seconds later. Brightpaw glanced over, shooting her a confused look. The ginger she-cat sighed, "You know, like which tom we're going after," she said, speaking in a _duh_ tone.

"Oh. Well, who do you think we should go after?"

Sandpaw looked pleased that her teammate hadn't argued. "Tigerpaw. They'll totally be expecting us to go after Rainpaw since he's the obvious choice."

Brightpaw felt her eyebrows shoot up in surprise. She agreed. "Sounds good. We should head towards the lake and stay close to the bank and see if we can somehow outflank them. You know, circle around and catch them by surprise."

Her teammate hesitated, "What if they head down towards the lake first? Then we'll see each other."

"They won't. Rainpaw doesn't water." Well, he had that is until Dovefeather passed. The two had been avoiding the lake ever since that day. The white and ginger she-cat rose to her paws and shook her pelt, glancing at the sky. "Brackenpelt said for us to start when the sun touches the horizon. It's about time."

"Alright. Let's move."

They walked for a long time before getting to the lake edge. Brightpaw's eyes were cast on the disappearing light. She felt uneasy being back near the water. It was the last place she had seen Dovefeather, and she hadn't been back since. She was the only one who really knew what happened there.

Smokekit and Wolfkit were oblivious, each distracting themselves with their own agenda. While Wolfkit would constantly find new ways to bother the warriors in camp, Smokekit would spend his time in the medicine cat den watching Sparrowfeather or with the elders hearing about a new story they had to tell.

They were lonely without a mother, and for some reason they had taken a liking to Brightpaw rather than Sootwhisker, but since she had her apprentice duties they were mostly left alone for the day until she could return in the late evening.

The shore was pretty much abandoned, leaving the two she-cats by themselves. They had made it almost completely to the ShadowClan border without seeing a single sight of the other team.

"Maybe we should turn back?" Brightpaw questioned.

Sandpaw shook her head, "I bet they're just up ahead. They probably just decided to wait for us to come to them. Typical Clan move. Kittypets wouldn't understand."

Brightpaw felt her lips draw back as she rolled her eyes, "I am _not_ a kittypet, for StarClan's sake."

The ginger apprentice stopped and rounded on her, "For StarClan's sake? Are you even allowed to say that? Do you even believe in StarClan? Do you even care about our Clan at all?" she pestered, her eyes narrowed slightly. She was annoyed.

Brightpaw bristled, "Shut up," she growled.

"Make me," Sandpaw challenged, her claws sliding out and digging into the soft, sandy soil. She crouched down low and glared at her fellow apprentice.

Brightpaw felt her muscles steeling. This was a fight that had been coming for a long time. "I'm sick of you pushing the rest of us around just because you're a moon or two older," she spat. "Quit teasing me, I am your Clanmate, not a kit. And leave Rainpaw alone. He's not your toy to torment."

The ginger she-cat smirked and rolled her eyes, "Is someone _jealous_?"

But before Brightpaw could leap at her, a loud crash from above the bank caused both of them to jump. They glanced at each other before scrambling up, heaving themselves so that they could see into the woods. They were definitely ruffled. Sure, they had been expecting Rainpaw and Tigerpaw, but that's not who they saw.

Wandering through the trees of ThunderClan territory was neither of the two toms. It was Cinderpaw.

* * *

 **WOAH PLOT TWIST W/ THE LATE UPDATE. Yeah, life is stressful right now. Track has started and basically that's where I am every day so writing is veryyy hard.**

 **qotd ; which of Dovefeather's kits are you more excited to hear about? Wolfkit (the playful, curious kit) or Smokekit (the grumpy, loner tom cat). I love them both :)**

 **lol there's a lot of eye rolling in this chapter but that's basically me.**

 **-Storm**


	25. Chapter 24: Days Gone By

_Replies to reviews:_

 **Featherfall's Lullaby -** I seriously was considering making them BFFs no joke

 **StormTheGreat -** Yes! She definitely should've given her a good smacking!

 **A loyal reader -** thank you! haha I looooovee Smokekit, can't wait for everyone to meet him!

 **Softeye -** thank you! And I am considering naming one of her kits Dovekit, but I'm not sure yet haha :-)

 **Shadowlight and Swiftblaze -** I actually love Sandpaw, she kinda reminds me of Hollyleaf because she really cares for her Clan :)

* * *

CHAPTER 24 – Days Gone By

" _ShadowClan_?" Sandpaw hissed, a look of confusion crossing her features.

Cinderpaw whipped around, her eyes wide and spooked. Her gaze flicked settled on Brightpaw almost immediately, "I found you," she breathed, too quiet for the ThunderClan apprentices to hear. She opened her mouth as if to say more, but changed her mind and snapped it shut. Her eyes remained filled with alarm as she stared hard at her sister.

Brightpaw felt the fur along her spine slowly start to rise. What was she to do? They _had_ to chase Cinderpaw off ThunderClan territory, right? But she didn't have the guts to actually attack her sibling.

 _Thank StarClan it's Cinderpaw, though. If Whitepaw had come instead, Sandpaw might have noticed something,_ she thought with a quiet relief. The two were practically twins with their white fur and blue eyes, Cinderpaw being the obvious oddball with her gray fur and green eyes.

"What are you doing here?" Brightpaw mewed, her head titled on confusion.

Sandpaw's eyes flashed, "Who cares what she's doing! Why in StarClan's name is she on our territory?"

"It—it was an accident. Something happened," the ShadowClan apprentice stammered. But she wasn't looking at the ginger apprentice—she was still staring at her sister. "Something bad."

Brightpaw felt her eyes narrow. "What happened?" she found herself asking.

"She's ShadowClan, Brightpaw! Get off our territory!" Sandpaw snapped, taking a step forward.

Cinderpaw growled and shook her head, "I'm not here to fight you, mouse-brain!"

Sandpaw tried to lung forward but Brightpaw cut in between them, "Enough!" She turned towards her sister, "Go home," she advised darkly. "Don't come back here."

The gray apprentice watched her with careful eyes, nodding slightly, "I'll remember the border next time. Which way is it? These woods are so confusing."

Brightpaw held back her smile. She and her sister may have been separated for a long time, but they could still read each other. "The tiny stream. You'll see a small ash tree right next to it," she instructed.

Cinderpaw nodded, "Right," she mewed, backing away from them. "Sorry for the trespassing. Please don't get me in trouble, it was an honest mistake and I'm still learning the territory," she apologized, glancing over at Sandpaw. The older apprentice sighed and shook her head.

The ShadowClan apprentice took that as her cue to leave. She turned and hurried away into the underbrush, heading back the way she came.

Brightpaw felt her brow pinch in worry. Something had happened in ShadowClan, and whatever it was, Cinderpaw needed to talk to her. And, just as the ThunderClan apprentice had responded, they would meet at the ash tree by the border. The only problem was when she could get away from camp long enough to do it.

"We need to go report to Lionstar," Sandpaw meowed, breaking her from her thoughts.

The ginger and white apprentice shook her head sharply, "It was just a lost apprentice. I don't think it's worth throwing the Clan into a frenzy."

The other apprentice frowned, "We can't just not tell anyone."

"Look, Dovefeather's death is still weighing some cats down. Pebblefoot will be irrational and Sootwhisker will get spooked and Lionstar will try doing to ShadowClan what happened with WindClan. It's just a bad idea," Brightpaw insisted. The absolute last thing she needed was for extra patrols to be placed on the border. She just needed a little time to figure out what was going on. Life seemed to be moving extremely fast all of a sudden.

Sandpaw shook her head. " _Please,_ " Brightpaw whispered. "Believe me, I know you don't like me, but please don't argue with me. Just once," she begged.

The ginger apprentice finally relented, "Alright," she agreed. "But you owe me, Brightpaw. I don't know why you care so much," she mewed suspiciously.

A quiet sigh of relief escaped the she-cat's lips. For now, ShadowClan was safe.

* * *

"Where in StarClan's name did you two go?" Tigerpaw asked. The tabby was munching on a water vole, chewing thoughtfully as he stared at the two ginger she-cats walking towards him. They looked ruffled and Sandpaw kept glancing at Brightpaw out of the corner of her eye. Very unusual. Well, expect for Sandpaw's distrustfulness.

"We were by the ShadowClan border where you mouse-brains were supposed to be," Sandpaw muttered. She quickly picked a sparrow for herself and flopped down next to him with a tired sigh.

Brightpaw glanced towards the medicine den. It was oddly quiet. Usually Sparrowfeather would be inside chastising Featherpaw if she accidentally put borage into the pile of parsley leaves or something ridiculous like that, but lately the ThunderClan medicine cat spent more and more time away from camp.

"Your sister?" she asked, glancing at Tigerpaw.

The light in the tom's eyes slowly faded and he shook his head. Brightpaw's stomach felt tight as the guilt gripped her. "Oh," was all she said. Featherpaw hardly ever came out of the medicine den anymore. She was losing weight and her face looked thinner with each passing day. She was constantly tired and depressed. She wasn't Featherpaw.

"Wolfkit wanted to see you though," he murmured, obviously trying to lighten the mood. Leave it to Tigerpaw to remain the cheerful one, even when his sister was falling apart. "He had been waiting by the camp entrance for you to get back."

"Is he with Sootwhisker?"

"Yeah. She made me settle down for a nap, but he should be awake now."

The she-cat felt her eyes roll. Napping was Sootwhisker's way of dealing with the two kits. If they were bored or grumpy or too noisy then she would make them stay inside the nursery and sleep. It was annoying, but there wasn't much Brightpaw could do since the queen was kind enough to watch them all day.

Despite the fact that it was really Pebblefoot's job to take care of his own children.

She nodded a goodbye to her friends—well, Tigerpaw—before heading towards the nursery. She hadn't even made her way inside before Wolfkit peered his head out. His eyes lit up immediately. "Brightpaw!" he cheered.

The dark gray tom bounded forward, tackling the she-cat happily. Brightpaw let herself be pulled down by his weight. She laughed and shook her head, "Hello little one," she purred.

He grinned down at her, "Did you miss me?" he asked, tilting his head. "Fernshade told me stories about RiverClan! Is it true that they can swim?"

She nodded, "Yep, for some reason they enjoy swimming around in the water. It's really weird," she mewed, wrinkling her nose.

Wolfkit frowned, "Why don't we swim? Can you swim? Will you teach me?" he asked excitedly.

Brightpaw smiled, "Sure, but when you're an apprentice, okay? For now, you'll have to stick to the land."

"Okay," the kit mewed, seeming content with her decision. Wolfkit was pretty laidback, but that was a common trait in kits. What _was_ there for them to worry about? He was also slightly inattentive. His overactive mind caused his focus to constantly shift, so most subjects would be dropped after a few seconds.

"Where's Smokekit?"

Wolfkit glanced around the clearing, his eyes narrowing with thoughtfulness. "With Featherpaw? I think. I don't remember. He snapped at Fernshade earlier and then apologized and left."

Brightpaw felt herself deflate. While it was easy for Wolfkit to make friends, Smokekit was the exact opposite. He didn't want friends. And there had been plenty of complains about the tom's rudeness to the warriors. She hoped that when Sootwhisker's kits came along there would be younger cats for him to relate to better.

"Can we stay with you tonight, Brightpaw?" Wolfkit asked, drawing her attention back to the little tom.

She sighed. It was a usual request from the two brothers if they could stay with Brightpaw in the apprentices' den, but unfortunately rules were rules, and she wasn't even their mother. Smokekit had a lot of nightmares and would wake in up the night wailing. It was a big reason why he spent a ton of time in the medicine den. Not by choice, but more as a request from Sparrowfeather.

"Not tonight," she admitted, shooting him an apologetic glance.

The kit's face fell at her words but was quickly replaced by a small smile. He was used to disappointment, even though he shouldn't have to be. Brightpaw's apprentice duties kept her quite busy throughout the day, and he ended up missing her a lot.

"Can you keep a secret?" She mewed, lowering her face to Wolfkit's level.

The tom immediately perked up, "Yes!" he whispered, his paws twitching with excitement. She grinned at him. Wolfkit loved her more than any other cat in ThunderClan. Even his own father.

"I'm sneaking out of camp tonight," she said in a hushed voice.

Okay, maybe she wasn't exactly the best role model.

* * *

 **I know, I know, this was a filler chapter, but hey they're necessary! So yes, Wolfkit kind of has (in human terms) ADHD. Haha I love him already! Thank you guys for reviewing and voting and following and reading and EVERYONE YOU GUYS ARE THE BEST!**

 **Teaser: Introducing Smokekit!**

 **qotd ; why do you think Cinderpaw needs to talk to Brightpaw? Lemme know!**

 **-Stormyyy**


	26. Chapter 25: The Emptiness that Eats Away

_Replies to reviews:_

 **Raven that flies at night -** dun dun dun!

 **Fangirl of Mass Destruction -** New chapter is here! And I totally agree, Wolfkit is soooo cute :)

 **A loyal reader -** Your guess to what Cinderpaw has to tell Brightpaw isn't very far off... *hint hint*

 **Softeye -** thank you :))

 **Dove -** thank you! And I don't know... we'll see what happens with Wolfkit :D

 **Aspenfur -** DANG BUT YOUR GUESS IS RIGHT ON (I shouldn't have given that away but dang you are good) :)

* * *

CHAPTER 25 – The Emptiness that Eats Away

"If you came to ask me the same question every other cat has, then you can leave," Smokekit snapped. He was sitting with his tail wrapped neatly around his paws as he stared at the wall. He looked grumpy and irritated, but Brightpaw knew it was just from his lack of sleep.

She wasn't even bothered by his harshness. In fact, she was expecting it. "You don't have to keep your guard up," she murmured softly. "It's just me."

The silver tom sighed, his shoulders slumping, giving up his rigid posture. "I know, but I'm tired of being asked if I'm okay."

Brightpaw approached him slowly, sitting down next to him. They were alone in the medicine den since Tigerpaw had convinced Featherpaw to finally have a meal. "You don't have to be alright, Smokekit. I'm not asking that of you."

His face softened, "Thank you," he mewed. "Can you convince Featherpaw to let me go back to the nursery tonight?" he asked hopefully. Yes, he did have nightmares, but being around Wolfkit helped him feel comfortable enough to sleep, even if it was just for half the night.

The she-cat gently nudged his shoulder with her paw, "Of course I'll ask."

"Thanks. I miss Wolfkit," he admitted.

Brightpaw shook her head gently, "He didn't go anywhere, Smokekit. He's always been here."

"I know, but I think he gets mad if I'm rude to someone. I thought he was going to claw my ears off after what I said to Fernshade."

She raised an eyebrow, "What _did_ you say to Fernshade?"

Smokekit twitched nervously, "Why are you assuming the worst?" he asked. "It could've been nothing."

"I'm asking because I know you."

The tom let out a sigh and looked away, "I said something about her being an old bag of fleas, okay? But I apologized."

Brightpaw blinked tiredly. Today's events had completely drained her, but she still needed to go and see if she could find Cinderpaw by the border. "Smokekit, you can't keep lashing out at everyone. They care about you," she promised. "All of them do."

The little tom scoffed, "They don't know me. Why in StarClan's name would they _care_ about me?"

She frowned at his use of language but didn't comment. Like she had stated earlier, she wasn't the best role model. "Every cat in ThunderClan loved your mother, so of course they'll care about her kin," she defended.

"That's good for them," Smokekit grumbled, "but just because they liked Dovefeather doesn't mean that they should feel obligated to like me."

The gray kit had never really cared for his mother, as awful as that sounds. Sometimes the stories about her just weren't enough. In his mind it was Brightpaw who had always been there, so she was the one that he looked up to.

Wolfkit, however, spent all his time questioning about the gray queen. He wanted to know what her favorite food was, and which warrior duties were her performed, and which Gathering was her favorite. He had accepted her death the best he could, and now Brightpaw was there to fill that empty void in his heart.

But Smokekit? He was always satisfied with not knowing. He just didn't care.

* * *

"Are you sure you're feeling okay?" Brightpaw asked for the third time.

Featherpaw glanced up from her herb sorting. "I'm fine," she muttered as she placed a fresh pile of marigold next to the yarrow leaves. "I wish you would stop asking me that."

The apprentice frowned, "Today was the first time you've left the den in days. Even Smokekit has been asking what's wrong."

The brown she-cat eyes flashed at the mention of the tom. He was her favorite patient, and she had grown close to him over the past moon. "Is he still having those nightmares?" she asked quietly. "Maybe a dose of poppy seeds before bed will help him sleep better?"

Brightpaw sighed, "Sparrowfeather has tried that already. I don't know what to do anymore."

Featherpaw nodded tiredly, like she was only half-listening to what was being said. Her mind always seemed to be elsewhere rather than concerned with the Clan. She wasn't Featherpaw anymore, just a shadow of the cat she once was. She wasn't the same best friend Brightpaw had made two moons ago.

"You should rest," the warrior apprentice suggested, her eyes trained carefully on the brown she-cat. "Or visit the elders. They might like some company," she mewed.

The medicine cat apprentice shrugged, "Maybe later."

Brightpaw huffed, "You've been saying that for the past moon. You need to stop this moping around you're always doing. The Clan is worried."

Featherpaw's eyes darkened and she turned to face her friend, "I'm sorry that I lost a patient for the first time in my life. I'm sorry that it's taking me so long to get over it because Dovefeather _died_. Sorry that I can't be the happy little friend I was, but I'm exhausted and sad, okay? Can't you just respect that? Can't you just give me some time to think, for StarClan's sake!" she snapped.

The Brightpaw's ears flattened against her head. Her tail twitched with slight irritation at the she-cat's words. She was both offended and hurt at the same time. It was upsetting to hear her friend's confession, but she also couldn't help but feel bad. She had been pushing Featherpaw to do stuff because she thought it would help get Dovefeather off her mind. Maybe she had been doing the exact opposite.

"Sorry," Featherpaw mumbled after a few seconds in silence. She turned away, back towards her herb sorting. "I'll see what I can do about Smokekit."

Brightpaw felt numb. She had been snapped at before, that wasn't unusual. But Featherpaw? Gentle, kind, life-loving Featherpaw? It brought her back to when she had attacked that WindClan apprentice, only to be stopped by Bluepaw. At moment in time, she was closed off to all emotions. This situation felt no different.

She turned and left the den without another word.

* * *

Nightfall. Brightpaw's eyes scanned quietly over the den. Sneaking out last time had been easy since all the other apprentices had gone to the Gathering, but now she had to be more cautious. Under her paws the moss crunched softly as she shuffled closer to the far side of the den.

Thankfully the others were deep sleepers, or maybe they were just exhausted from today's work. Brightpaw didn't care either way as long as they didn't wake up.

She let out a sigh of relief as she silently stepped over Sandpaw without the ginger she-cat stirring. The clearing was empty and dark, similar to last time. Brightpaw wasn't nervous. She waited a few moments to make sure that no cat was awake before heading to the dirtplace.

It was disgusting and smelly and Brightpaw felt herself gag. She moved some of the bramble thorns out of the way, just enough for a small gap. Her size came in handy as she managed to squeeze out into the forest.

"Finally," she murmured quietly, shaking out her fur. In the moonlight she looked much different than her usual appearance. Instead of white, her pelt became silver and her ginger splotches were much more orange. She looked strange.

Deciding to be cautious, she took the long way to the ShadowClan border, looping down by the lake and then heading east towards the border. The water looked inviting, glittering mysteriously under the moon. And the weather was warm—it reminded Brightpaw of her early morning swims with Cinderpaw and Whitepaw.

She felt a tug in her chest. Part of her wished that was the reason she was heading to meet her sister.

* * *

 **Ok next chapter is important guys, you'll be seeing Whitepaw (yay!) and some other characters you might have forgotten . . . Also, THANK YOU for the reviews and favs and follows guys! We are so close to 200 reviews, and this is the longest story I've ever written! THANK YOU SO MUCH~!**

 **qotd ; Thoughts on Smokekit and Wolfkit? Name suggestions for Sootwhisker's kits?**

 **-Stormyyy**


	27. Chapter 26: Mother

CHAPTER 26 – Mother

Cinderpaw was waiting for her at the ash tree. Her sister looked silver and starry, like she was more of the sky than of the earth. "You're here," she breathed in relief. "Thank StarClan."

Brightpaw felt herself tense. She was still cautious around her sister, but at the same time curious. What could have possibly been so important?

"I know, I know. You have a lot of questions, but we don't have time. You need to come back to camp with me," Cinderpaw instructed. Her green eyes were wider than normal and she looked out of breath, like she had run the whole way here.

Brightpaw felt her eyes narrow suspiciously, "If this is a way for me to talk to Hawkstar then it could've been done more discreetly."

The gray apprentice shook her head and flicked her tail urgently, "For once this has nothing to do with Hawkstar. But we have to go. Now. I'll explain on the way, I promise," she mewed. Instead of waiting for a response she turned and began to run, disappearing into the pines.

Brightpaw let out a sigh of frustration before following, her mind spinning over the possibilities of what her sister so desperately needed to tell her.

* * *

Though it had been two moons since she'd been home, Brightpaw was still an expert when it came to the territory. She weaved through the dense branches and glided easily over fallen logs. Cinderpaw was moving fast, only a silver blur appearing every few seconds through the break in undergrowth.

"Can you explain to me now?" Brightpaw called. She quickened her pace to catch up with her sister so that they were striding out side-by-side.

"Don't get mad, okay?" Cinderpaw panted, easing to a slower jog. "There wasn't anything Emberpelt could do."

Brightpaw's head snapped towards her sister, "Emberpelt? What do you mean? Is Whitepaw okay?" she asked worriedly. The thought of her brother hurting made her stomach churn.

The gray apprentice slowed to pace to walk. They were close.

"It's not Whitepaw—he's fine. It's mom. Willowleaf. She's been sick and Emberpelt doesn't think she's going to make it through the night," Cinderpaw confessed. Her expression looked pained as she watched for the ThunderClan apprentice's reaction. "She got a fever a few days ago and a horrible cough. We've never seen anything like it."

Brightpaw felt her heart twist. " _What_?" she breathed.

Her sister flinched, "I know we haven't gotten along recently, but I came as fast as I could. We really thought she was going to get better."

The ginger and white she-cat didn't wait to hear more. She sprung ahead into the undergrowth. Her tongue felt dry and suddenly she felt like she was choking. Her _mother_. The last conversation she had with her mother was basically to insult her. Brightpaw had not been kind.

She looked like a silver ghost as she burst into ShadowClan camp, but no cat was surprised. The whole Clan seemed to be awake, despite the lateness of the hour. Her Clanmates stared wearily at her. They were so familiar that it made Brightpaw's heart ache.

"Where is she?" the apprentice breathed.

No one answered. She glanced frantically around until she finally managed to lock eyes with one of the cats in the clearing. Leafstorm. The dappled she-cat nodded her head towards the warriors' den.

Brightpaw mumbled a quick thanks and scampered towards the den. Her blue eyes were wide as she entered the cramped space. Stretched across one of the mossy nests was Willowleaf, her eyes closed and her muscles relaxed.

Next to her sat Emberpelt who was anxiously pressing wet moss onto the sick warrior's forehead, muttering what sounded like a prayer to StarClan under her breath.

"You're here."

The apprentice's head turned. Blue eyes, much like her own, stared back at her. Whitepaw.

"StarClan," Brightpaw mewed. She felt rooted to the spot. Her bones were tight and her heartbeat quickened.

Her brother smiled weakly back at her. He didn't look anything like she remembered. If she had thought Cinderpaw had doubled in size, then Whitepaw had tripled. He was large—almost the size of a warrior. Beneath his thick white fur, you could see rippling muscle. New marks adorned his handsome face, some fresh cuts and others old scars. And his left ear was partially torn, but instead of ruining his appearance it just made him even more powerful looking.

"I've missed you," he confessed.

Brightpaw felt her barrier break. Whitepaw was her rock and she missed him terribly. They were both eight moons old now, almost completely grown. She pushed her muzzle into his shoulder and closed her eyes, inhaling his familiar pine aroma.

"You've grown," she mewed sadly.

Her brother sunk down to her level and embraced her with tired eyes. "Yeah," he murmured quietly.

"Is Willowleaf—?"

"Yeah."

Brightpaw felt like she was drowning on oxygen. Her lungs felt sticky and her breathing came in uneven gasps. Tears formed in the corner of her eyes and a sob ripped its way from her throat. She never thought she would cry over Willowleaf, but that was her selfish side. She would miss her mother terribly.

"Shh," Whitepaw soothed. "Don't cry."

But his words only made her sob harder. She was a monster to her mother, and she'd never get a chance to apologize. Whitepaw wrapped himself around her, pulling her impossibly closer as she whimpered from silent pain.

Sometime during her cries Emberpelt slipped from the den and Cinderpaw took her place. The last of the three siblings pressed herself comfortingly against her brother and sister, her own tears quietly sliding down her cheeks.

And they stayed like that until sunrise.

* * *

"They have to bury her now. It's time," Whitepaw mewed, gently nudging his sisters. Bloodshot green and blue eyes stared back at him. They didn't want to leave, and neither did he, but time wasn't their friend and Brightpaw needed to be back at camp before she was noticed missing.

Cinderpaw sat up and blinked slowly, as if trying to shake herself from a bad dream. But this wasn't a nightmare and Willowleaf wasn't going to wake up.

Brightpaw sniffed quietly, "I didn't even get to say goodbye," she said. "At least you two got to see her. She always loved you more."

"You know that isn't true," Whitepaw protested.

His sister cut him off with a flick of her ginger tail, "You know that after I started training with Hawkstar we began to fight. We never got along. I was an awful daughter to her," she murmured, staring down at her paws.

Cinderpaw shook her head in disagreement, "She loved you, Brightpaw. Otherwise she wouldn't have fought for you."

"And it isn't too late to say goodbye," Whitepaw meowed. "She can still hear you in StarClan."

Brightpaw felt her ears flatten against her head. Could she still talk to StarClan after killing Dovefeather? Would they even listen? Would her mother even care?

"I—I think I need a minute."

Her siblings nodded in understanding. "We'll wait by the nursery, okay? Take your time," Cinderpaw assured. Brightpaw felt her heart pound with gratefulness for her sister. Just a moon ago they had been at each other's throats and now they were finally getting along again.

"It's okay to be sad sometimes, Brightpaw," Whitepaw meowed, shooting her one last concerned look before giving her the space she needed.

Brightpaw almost shook her head at his words. The sadness was overwhelming, and she felt like she might die from how much pain her heart was in. Once her siblings had gone the silence was deafening.

She shuffled her paws nervously and glanced away from her mother's body. "I—I'm so sorry," she whispered. Her eyes felt hot from fresh tears. "I should never have said all that stuff to you, mom. And you were right; ThunderClan isn't bad at all."

A tear slid down her face. "In fact, mom, they're really nice to me. I've made new friends. Rainpaw and Featherpaw, and they're polar opposites but I'd give my life for either of them in an instant. And my mentor, Brackenpelt. He's amazing. He's funny and kind and brave and smart. Life there was really good."

She glanced upwards towards the sky. "But then I did something really stupid, mom. And I really wish you were here so I could talk to you about it," she whispered quietly.

"I killed someone. And she wasn't just a someone, she was a queen. Her name was Dovefeather. You might have met her already—I don't know how time works up there in StarClan—but if you haven't met her yet then you need to. She was like an older sister to me in ThunderClan," Brightpaw murmured, sniffling loudly.

"And I can't believe I did that to her. I killed her. I can't fix what I've done."

A loud crack of thunder snapped overhead. Above her, the sky was darkening and the clouds twisted in and out of new shapes every few seconds.

Brightpaw closed her eyes, "Mom if you ever meet Dovefeather then tell her I'm taking care of Wolfkit and Smokekit, okay? And they're the most incredible cats I've ever met. They teach me new things each day. I love them."

She paused and took a shaky breath. "I'm sorry for what I've done, mom. I'm just trying to protect ShadowClan because it's always felt like home but now so is ThunderClan and I don't know what to do."

* * *

 **HOLA IM BACK! Hope this chapter was good because I haven't written in a month haha ;)**

 **WHERE I'VE BEEN:  
Well, honestly, back in March track season started and most of you probably don't know this but I absolutely LOVE track. It's 100% my sport and my favorite sport and I love it dearly. At the end of March was when meets started so I've been spending all my evenings at track and then I come home, eat, and then immediately fall asleep. Honestly. I haven't even been doing homework.**

 **ANYWAYS, track season is almost done. There's about two more weeks left? Maybe three since we're in championship season! And for school there's like less than 15 days :) So I'll be writing a lot more soon. Sorry I've been gone so long, but busy schedule + writer's block doesn't mix well.**

 **LOVE YOU GUYS FOR ALL THE SUPPORT. LETS R &R AND TALK AAAAAAHHH**

 **-Stormyyy**


	28. Chapter 27: The World Kept on Turning

CHAPTER 27 – The World Kept on Turning

"You don't have to go, you know," Cinderpaw mewed. "You could just stay here. With us. ThunderClan wouldn't have to know." Her eyes looked pleading, and Brightpaw was forced to look away, her ears flattening sadly.

"I have to, Cinderpaw. I can't just leave Wolfkit and Smokekit without anyone to take care of them. And Featherpaw needs a friend right now."

Her sister's face fell but she nodded anyways. "Okay," she breathed quietly.

Brightpaw touched her nose to the gray apprentice's shoulder. "I'll miss you," she meowed truthfully. "But this isn't the end of us. You have to take care while I'm gone. Watch Whitepaw for me. Make sure he stays out of harm's way."

A small tear escaped from the corner of Cinderpaw's eye. It was hard for her to lose her sister again, just after she got her back. And now that Willowleaf was gone and Whitepaw was busy training for hours of the day, she was alone again.

Brightpaw managed a small smile before backing away from their mother's grave. They had buried her early that morning. Willowleaf didn't have a beautiful funeral. It was sad and quiet and the clouds overhead were still dark and gloomy, like the sky was almost as distraught as they felt.

"Bye Cinderpaw. I love you. I'll see you soon."

The ShadowClan apprentice shook her head sadly as she watched her sister head back towards their camp, probably trying to find Whitepaw to say her farewell. "Oh Brightpaw. If only you knew."

* * *

It was hard to say goodbye to Cinderpaw. It was even harder to say to Whitepaw. Seeing her brother so grown up hurt her, because she missed his fluffy kit fur and unscarred face. And she hated herself for being gone so long that she hadn't been there to see the change in his features. He had just drastically transformed into this older tom that she felt like she'd hardly recognize.

They were eight moons old now. He was looking more and more like a proper warrior with his sharp eyes and large muscles, and Brightpaw? She was only slightly taller than Wolfkit.

Sometimes she felt older than she actually was. For StarClan's sake she _killed_ Dovefeather when she was only seven moons old. Whitepaw may have been bigger and stronger, but Brightpaw had witnessed more in her life than he would in his whole warrior career.

"Hey," her brother's voice broke her from her thoughts. She hadn't noticed he'd snuck up behind her. She also hadn't noticed that she had completely zoned out and had been glaring across camp at Hawkstar's den while she organized her jumbled thoughts.

He smiled and tipped his head slightly, a short laugh escaping his lips. "You're still a daydreamer, huh?" he commented, blue eyes sweeping over her.

Brightpaw blinked apologetically and ducked her head, "Sorry."

Whitepaw shrugged, "Don't be. You never apologized before . . . unless mother made you."

She tried to smile but it ended up being half-hearted. Her brother sighed, "It's time isn't it?" he asked. "You have to leave, don't you?"

"You know I have to. It's sunrise. They're already going to be wondering where I am."

He nodded with understanding. _Always the mature one,_ Brightpaw noted. She touched her nose gently to his shoulder before backing away. "Take care," she whispered quietly.

Her brother smiled at her, "You'll be alright," he mewed encouragingly. "I'll watch Cinderpaw. You watch yourself. I heard about Dovefeather, Brightpaw. It's not your fault."

The ginger and white apprentice immediately frowned, "Yes it is, Whitepaw. I can't act like I had nothing to do with it. I _killed_ her."

"You didn't have a choice," he defended.

"There's always a choice, brother. Whether we make the right one or not."

The white tom glowered at the ground in front of him for a long heartbeat before looking back up at her. "Just—just be careful."

His sister nodded her head slowly before backing away, taking her last glance around ShadowClan camp. She missed the smell of the pines and the denseness of the forest. "This isn't goodbye," her brother called. "It's just an 'I love you' to take with you until you're home again."

Brightpaw hesitated at the entrance and shot him one last glance before disappearing over the rise.

She was running.

And crying. Mostly crying.

She hated herself for being upset. She hated herself for having to leave. She hated herself for killing Dovefeather. She hated herself for not being able to take care of Featherpaw. She hated herself for not being a better friend to Rainpaw.

With her blurry vision she couldn't see the path in front of her clearly and she ended up tripping over a thick tree root and tumbling into the grass. "For StarClan's sake," she muttered, sniffling loudly as she got back up to her feet.

"You aren't Brightpaw," a voice chimed from above.

The ThunderClan apprentice's ears immediately shot up and her gaze sharpened. She dropped quietly into a low crouch, her claws sliding from their sheathes. "Who's there?" she demanded.

"I just can't believe you were going to leave without even saying hi to me . . . or I guess by now you would be saying goodbye," the voice meowed again. Above Brightpaw the pine branches shook as a dappled she-cat dropped into sight. Leafstorm. "Like I said before—you aren't Brightpaw."

The ginger and white she-cat's ears flicked, "What is that supposed to mean?" she murmured defensively.

Her friend shook her head at her. "You've changed. You've forgotten who you are. This sad little _kit_ that I see before me is not the cat she used to be."

Brightpaw bristled at her words, "I've been through a lot. Maybe I've changed. Or maybe you just don't know me as well as you thought you did."

Leafstorm frowned, "I get it, Brightpaw. You've faced life. You've lost people. Deal with it. Yes, the pain hurts but it'll go away eventually. Because you learn from it and you keep living. The sun still rises and sets, the stars still shine, the wind still blows, and the world keeps on turning. You move on. That's life, and unfortunately it doesn't come on a silver platter."

The apprentice sighed. "Taking care of a dead queen's kits, finishing my apprentice duties, training hard, making sure ThunderClan trusts me . . . it's a lot, Leafstorm."

The dappled she-cat stared at her hard with searching amber eyes. "I know, but StarClan gives its toughest battles to their strongest warriors," she answered.

Brightpaw nodded along to the warrior's words despite her doubt. She didn't even know if she believed if StarClan was real or not anymore.

* * *

 **Hola mi amigas. Enjoy yo chapter. I'll be writing more now that summer has started. As for track, it's over and the season went SO much longer than expected. My relay team and I went to regionals (we didn't qualify for states but that's okay) and four of my friends went to state and all placed!**

 **Also, FanFiction won't let me upload my docs from Microsoft word... am I missing something? So unfortunately it took me a week before I finally managed to get this chapter posted (I had to copy and paste, don't know why I didn't think of that sooner) So sorry for the delay!**

 **qotd ; Which chapter would you like to hear? Brightpaw going to the Moonpool or to her first Gathering?**

 **-Stormyyy**


	29. Chapter 28: Cheaters Never Win

CHAPTER 28 – Cheaters Never Win

Brightpaw felt her muscles tense. Her posture was rigid and still under her white and ginger fur. She was lethal and strong. Her blue eyes scanned the undergrowth smartly, and her mouth was open, tasting the air for any scents. Her ears flicked, searching for new sounds.

 _There_ , she noted, her eyes snapping onto the silhouette that appeared over the rise.

It had brown fur and soft eyes, like Leafstorm. And its ears were constantly listening, just like Brightpaw's.

She held her breath and crept forward, slow and silent, her eyes trained on her target. The creature up ahead was completely unaware, too busy with its own agenda.

She almost smiled at how easy it was. _Almost_.

Taking the life of another living creature should never be easy.

Her claws dug into the dirt and her muscles bunched as she crouched, ready to spring. Her teeth dug into the soft flesh on the neck as she delivered the killing blow. She felt the body go limp in her jaws as she released it, a satisfying _thump_ hitting the forest floor.

 _"_ _You'll remember it forever," Hawkstar meowed, staring down at the young cat by his side. Together they sat at the lake's edge, staring out at all the territory surrounding them._

 _"_ _Remember what?" Brightkit asked, staring up at him with curious eyes. She maybe four moons old by now, hardened by ShadowClan's tough training._

 _Hawkstar's amber eyes glinted coldly as he turned his head in the direction of ThunderClan territory. "The feeling of weightlessness as their body loses its last breath of life. You remember every detail of death. It's impossible to escape."_

 _Brightkit glanced at her own reflection in the water. Her young, fluffy face stared right back at her. "Why can't you escape it?"_

 _The ShadowClan leader shook his head, "When you take a life it's also like you gain a life. You take their life and it suddenly becomes a part of yours. We're all connected, Brightpaw. Everybody's souls are entwined."_

Red splotches clouded her vision as Brightpaw sunk her claws deeper into the flesh. She yanked out clumps of brown fur with her claws as she repeatedly cried, "This is all your fault!" Her mind was filled with the threatening images of Hawkstar and Lionstar, her father, Ashclaw, and her mother, Willowleaf. Darkstripe. Whitepaw. Featherpaw.

A few tears escaped her eyes as she sobbed, sliding silently down her face.

"StarClan, Brightpaw, what's wrong with you today?" a voice broke her from her thoughts.

Rainpaw appeared from the corner of her vision, looking at her with concerned eyes. Brightpaw took a step back in shock, beneath her lay a slaughtered rabbit, completely torn apart by her claws.

"Um . . . sorry . . ." she sniffed, glancing apprehensively at her best friend's face.

The gray tabby looked at her with worry, "What's bothering you? You seem to have a lot on your mind . . ." he trailed off and glanced at the slaughtered prey.

Brightpaw glanced away, "It's nothing," she promised. "I just haven't been getting that much sleep lately." It wasn't a lie. Ever since Dovefeather's death she hadn't slept well. Plus, with Smokekit's nightmares and her mother's death, how was she supposed to?

"There you two are. I've been waiting for you down at the lake. Rainpaw, isn't today your hunting competition with Sandpaw?" Brackenpelt asked, bounding towards them from the thicket. It took Brightpaw a second to take in her mentor. The past moon had been a blur when it came to training, and she missed him.

The ThunderClan deputy did a double take when he saw the torn pieces of the rabbit at his apprentice's feet. "Brightpaw, did you—?"

"It was an accident," Rainpaw cut in, stepping in front of his friend. "I was nervous and just got . . . distracted."

"Oh," Brackenpelt mewed, his brow still furrowed with confusion. "Well, we should probably get going," he advised. "Just leave that prey alone—I don't think the Clan will need it." He shot both apprentices one more curious look before beginning to walk in the direction he came from.

Rainpaw nodded awkwardly and shot Brightpaw a look before following. The she-cat cast an apologetic glance at the rabbit before hurrying after them.

"I'm sorry," she mumbled lowly, keeping an eye ahead of her at her mentor.

Rainpaw glanced at her from the corner of his eye. "It's fine, Brightpaw," he promised.

* * *

"The rules are simple: stay inside ThunderClan borders, play fair, and you have until sundown," Brackenpelt instructed. He paced down the line of apprentices, glancing at the four of them in turn. "The competition will serve as a final assessment for our older apprentices and a practice for the others. When the sun touches the lake we'll meet back here," he explained.

Brightpaw looked down the line. Sandpaw and Rainpaw were glaring hard at each other, a hidden anger behind both their eyes. Tigerpaw just stared evenly across the lake, looking somewhat bored. He had shrugged off his apprentice duties to look after his sister, but since he was already ten moons old there wasn't much more he needed to learn anyways.

"You might wanna remind the kittypet where the borders lie," Sandpaw muttered, tossing Brightpaw a smug glance.

Brackenpelt's tail twitched at her words. "That's enough," he meowed sternly, his gaze sharp. "Don't talk to her that way."

The ginger apprentice's ears flattened from embarrassment as she mumbled something under her breath and stepped back a little. Brightpaw felt a small smile find its way to her face when her eyes met Brackenpelt's.

"The apprentice who brings the most prey back is the winner," the deputy restated, his eyes back on the line of apprentices. "Now, if you're ready, let's begin."

* * *

Brightpaw hung back behind the other three apprentices, watching each of them go off in difference directions. Tigerpaw immediately headed north for the abandoned Twoleg nest, Rainpaw went towards the WindClan border, and Sandpaw decided to try her luck first at the ancient oak tree that was nearby.

The ginger and white apprentice devised her own plan to hunt near Rainpaw so that she could keep an eye on his progress. She could see him far in front of her down by the stream that separated the border. Without the cover of trees, he was easy to spot, so Brightpaw hung back in the woods where she could stay hidden.

Her own ears flicked as she picked up the sound of scampering paws. _Mouse,_ her mind instantly flashed. It was hard for her to think about the competition after she'd just demolished that poor rabbit a few minutes ago. Thank StarClan that Rainpaw had been a good enough friend and taken the blame for her.

Another set of paw steps caught her attention, this time the weight much heavier. It had to be a cat. Brightpaw slid down into her hunter's crouch, laying low and finding herself a spot behind one of the trees.

Through the brush she saw Sandpaw appear, the ginger she-cat's nose in the air, following Rainpaw's scent. In her jaws she held three mice, and though they were small, they would still count as three pieces of prey. _And Rainpaw only has one water vole so far,_ Brightpaw frowned.

Sandpaw set her catch down at the roots of one of the ash trees, quickly covering it in some dirt. Her mouth was moving as if she was talking to herself, and Brightpaw moved closer, her ears pricked, straining to hear the she-cat's words.

"—won't take more than a second to pop down and distract him for his prey," the ginger she-cat was muttering under her breath. She took one last glance around, her gaze lingering in Brightpaw's direction for a heartbeat before she hurried towards the stream.

The other apprentice let out a sigh of relief. "Thank StarClan," she whispered, relaxing a little. She peeked out from her hiding place, watching as Sandpaw was scampering towards where she last spotted Rainpaw.

 _Cheater_ , Brightpaw frowned. _Maybe I should . . . no. This is Rainpaw's fight._ Her eyes strayed to the mice she knew were buried just a few mouse-lengths away. _But he needs to win._

Giving herself a quick nod, the young apprentice hurried forward, keeping one eye in the direction where Sandpaw went as she began digging. "I can't believe I'm doing this," she muttered to herself. It only took a few heartbeats before she uncovered the prey. She took one last nervous glance around before scooping it up in her jaws and hurrying in the opposite direction, not wanting to be found when Sandpaw returned.

 _Thanks for the favor earlier, Rainpaw. But now we're even._

* * *

She decided she'd be safest near the heart of the territory, since the others had all headed for the borders. With a soft _thump_ the mice landed at her paws. The young she-cat took a quick glance around before starting to dig.

It took her a while to dig a hole deep enough but finally she was satisfied and quickly pushed in the stolen prey before covering it back up with dirt.

"Well," she murmured. "At least the game's staying fair—"

A loud snap interrupted her words.

Brightpaw dropped down low to the ground, her heart thumping loudly. Did Sandpaw somehow see her? Had she been followed?

Gliding forward she carefully parted the branches of the thorn bush to get a better view. Up ahead in the clearing wasn't Sandpaw, but Sparrowfeather. The tawny medicine cat looked extremely nervous, looking over her shoulder every few seconds.

"What are _you_ up to?" Brightpaw muttered, peering closer.

She didn't have to wait to find out. Sparrowfeather started heading towards the bush where the apprentice was hiding. Brightpaw held her breath and shut her eyes, bracing herself to be found.

 _StarClan she's gonna ask so many questions,_ the she-cat mentally groaned.

But the questioning never came. After a few seconds of silence, she opened her eyes and cautiously glanced around. Nothing. The clearing was empty.

" _What_?" she murmured, standing straight up. She went to crawl through the bush, but halfway through she stumbled as the ground disappeared beneath her paws. With a squeal of surprise, she tumbled downwards as she was swallowed into the ground.

She was back in the tunnels.

* * *

 **Don't know how I feel about this chapter :) thank you for all your kind words! I'll reply to reviews next chapter if you want?**

 **qotd ; what personalities would you like for Sootwhisker's kits**

 **-Stormyyy**


End file.
